La femme oubliée
by Ylith
Summary: Tout le monde connait le Héros d'Albion. Sa légende, son mythe, restent dans les mémoires. Mais l'homme, qui est il vraiment? Voici son histoire, racontée par une femme dont personne ne se souvient...T pour certains thèmes
1. La rencontre

Une fic finie, une autre de commencée !

Fic écrite entre deux séances de jeu ! Fable, j'adore ! Cet univers est tellement génial que les idées me sont venues toutes seules ! je m'éclate comme une petite folle et j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire !

J'ai choisi de faire de nombreux petits chapitres plutôt indépendants. Disons que l'histoire s'installe dans les quatre premiers et puis après, c'est la vie quotidienne mouvementée ! J'avais envie d'essayer un nouveau style !

Voilou ! Comme d'habitude, l'univers ne m'appartient pas, seuls les persos sont à moi ! désolée si ce monde est différent de celui des lecteurs-joueurs!(pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le jeu, il est possible de transformer totalement son personnage. Autant dire qu'il y a un persnnage par joueur...difficile donc d'être générale!Enfin! j'espère que le perso décrit vous plaira! C'est mon mien! )

PS: avis aux puristes: ne chipotez pas sur des points de détails genre l'âge ou le physique du héros...c'est qu'une histoire!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : la rencontre.**

Je m'appelle Sharna. Sharna Robe d'Oakvale. Ce nom ne vous est pas inconnu, je sais. Il appartient bien à celui à qui vous pensez. N'est-ce pas normal après tout ? Je suis quand même sa troisième femme.

Ah ça ! Je dois dire que je fais la fierté de tout mon petit village crasseux de paysans grâce à mon mariage ! Et mes parents ! Ils étaient prêts à me vendre pour cinquante pièces d'or à cet immonde marchand ambulant moustachu quand **il** est apparu…Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier…C'était une heure très matinale, la brume commençait à peine à se dissiper. La veille, j'avais passé ma vingt et unième année. Vingt et un ans et toujours pas mariée. Un vrai poids pour ma famille. Mais personne ne voulait de moi…Il faut dire que le démon s'est penché au dessus de mon berceau et a soufflé sur mon œil droit, le faisant virer du bleu au vert. Deux yeux, deux couleurs. Et des moqueries et des coups à n'en plus finir.

Seul ce putride marchand pustuleux voulait de moi. Même aujourd'hui quand je pense à son œil lubrique, je frisonne et la colère me prend. Le seul regret que j'ai, c'est de n'avoir pas pu le tuer moi-même. Enfin, il ne respire plus le même air que le mien et c'est déjà une bonne chose.

Ce matin là, il était là, à la croisée des routes en dehors du village, frictionnant ses mains grasses l'une contre l'autre, ses yeux porcins fixés sur nos silhouettes qui émergeaient du brouillard. Mon père me broyait le poignet alors que je me débattais pour lui échapper, les larmes ruisselant sur mon visage en feu. J'avais beau eu hurler, trépigner, rien n'y avait fait. Même ma fugue de la nuit avait échoué lamentablement. Je savais que ma vie allait devenir un enfer à partir du moment où je me retrouverais avec ce porc. Jusqu'à présent, les hommes me regardaient avec dégoût mais cela m'allait très bien. L'idée de devoir écarter les jambes pour un rat tel que lui, de devoir vendre mes nuits pour son profit me répugnait au point de vouloir mourir. Mais cela aussi, mon père m'en avait empêché.

- Enfin, enfin, susurra le marchand en continuant de frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Pas trop tôt…

- Pardonnez nous, fit ma mère en baissant la tête, imitée de mon père. Il ne fallait pas attirer les soupçons des villageois.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Après tout, elle est là et c'est le principal. Quelle jolie poulette…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et je crus que j'allais vomir. Pitié…Que quelqu'un me sorte de cet enfer !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a sur le visage ? demanda-t-il soudain en me prenant le menton pour m'obliger à tourner la tête, lui dévoilant ma joue qui avait viré au violacé.

- Je…j'ai du la cogner un peu pour la faire obéir, déclara mon père. Sinon elle ne serait jamais venue.

- Hmph ! lâcha le marchand en lui lançant une bourse pleine d'or. Vous avez de la chance que je ne renégocie pas sa valeur.

- Merci merci, firent mon père et ma mère en cœur et en baissant la tête alors que je leur jetai un regard apeuré. Nous vous sommes reconnaissants.

Ils firent mine de faire demi tour lorsque je me jetai à leur pied, prenant la main de mon père.

- Je vous prie ! sanglotai-je. Je…je travaillerai plus dur ! Ne…ne me laissez pas !

- Ca suffit ! déclara le marchand en me saisissant au poignet. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à m'obéir maintenant !

- Non !

La gifle m'atteignit en plein visage, brûlant toujours plus ma joue meurtrie et je lâchai un sanglot déchirant. Ma vie ne valait rien. Même mes parents me regardaient avec dégoût. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce démon qui m'avait volé tout bonheur en m'imposant sa marque ne m'acceptait-il même pas à ses côtés ? Mourir, juste mourir…mais cela ne m'étais pas permis…Pourquoi ?...Je n'entendais même pas mon père hurlait de me taire, par risque d'ameuter les villageois. Un deuxième coup, puis un troisième. Je n'arrivais pas à cesser de pleurer. Et puis soudain, le silence se fit autour de moi. Lentement, apeurée, je levais doucement les yeux vers mes parents et le marchand. Ils fixaient tous la route qui longeait la rivière, menant aux grandes villes du nord d'Albion. Le son parvint aussi à mes oreilles. Lourd, cadencé, inébranlable. Puis s'ajouta le cliquetis qui ne pouvait être autre que celui d'armes. Un aventurier par ici ? Etait-ce possible ?

Je regardai à mon tour, essayant de voir à travers le brouillard et mes larmes. Il jaillit des brumes comme une apparition chimérique. Jamais nous n'avions vu un tel guerrier. Son armure était noire comme le charbon mais elle luisait dans la faible lumière du matin. Une immense épée et un arc tout aussi gigantesque étaient fixés sur son dos, battant ses flancs à chacun de ses pas. Les plumes rouge vif de ses flèches tranchait avec le sombre de sa cape qui flottait derrière lui. Ses poings gantés de cuir noir et de fer semblaient capables de briser l'acier grâce à une simple torsion, et ses bottes capable d'écraser un rocher entier. Il s'avançait vers nous, de son pas calme et imposant, régulier. Le bas de son visage était caché par un tissu noir alors qu'un large tatouage entrelacé se dessinait sur toute la moitié droite de sa figure. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse mais plusieurs mèches tombaient devant ses yeux. Yeux plus clairs que le ciel qui s'étaient posés sur nous, comme ceux qu'un chat ayant pris en chasse une souris. La bête sur ses proies.

Pétrifiée, je le regardai s'avancer dans le bruit lourd de ses pas et le cliquetis de toutes ses armes. Mes parents avaient reculé d'un pas, terrifiés, quand soudain le commerçant qui jusque là tremblait de tous ses membres serra le poing.

- L'Avatar…souffla-t-il. C'est l'Avatar…

Je l'entendis à peine, incapable de l'interroger du regard. Mes yeux avaient rencontré celui de l'homme. Et pour la première fois, je ne les vis pas se détourner ou se teindre de dégoût. La première fois…

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de nous et ce fut le marchand qui entama la conversation.

- Avatar ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant une révérence ridicule. Je suis très honoré de faire votre rencontre ! Vous, ici, si loin d'Oakvale et des grandes villes d'Albion !

- Je n'ai besoin de rien, coupa l'homme.

Je frissonnai à l'entente de sa voix. Une voix grave, profonde et enrouée, comme s'il ne parlait presque jamais. Je le vis de nouveau baisser les yeux sur ma joue blessée et, sans réfléchir, je levai la main pour la cacher, étrangement honteuse.

- Je cherche un endroit pour me reposer, déclara-t-il de son ton froid et un peu étouffé par le tissu qui lui recouvrait la bouche. J'ai marché toute la nuit et j'ai besoin de manger et dormir.

- Nous tenons une auberge ! s'exclama soudain ma mère, les yeux brillants. Petite, mais tout à fait agréable et…peu chère pour vous !

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Dès qu'il s'agissait d'argent, elle reprenait immédiatement son courage. Une vraie sorcière…

L'homme la dévisagea un instant puis hocha la tête, avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur moi.

- Elle me servira, lâcha-t-il.

Ils manquèrent tous de s'étouffer alors que j'ouvris de grands yeux. Avait-on bien entendu ? Le marchand se frotta les mains, l'air gêné.

- C'est que…commença-t-il. Cette fille m'appartient, puissant Avatar.

- Plus maintenant, déclara l'autre en s'avançant pour me faire face. Debout.

Je levai le regard vers lui. Ses yeux étaient plus durs que la glace et mon ventre se serra. Après le commerçant, cet étrange guerrier…Etais-je maudite à ce point ?

- Dépêche toi, grinça-t-il, ses armes cliquetant dans son dos.

Je me levai rapidement, titubant légèrement. Ce fut alors que le marchand me saisit par le poignet, me tirant un cri de douleur.

- Je suis navré, lâcha le petit homme à la moustache. Mais cette fille est ma propriété. Alors à moins que vous ne vouliez l'acheter…

L'Avatar le dévisagea un instant, ses sourcils se fronçant, et je sentis la poigne du marchand se serrer sur mon poignet meurtri. Lentement, le guerrier porta la main à son épée. Il garda la position, bras replié en l'air, le regard dur.

- Est-ce à moi que tu parles, cancrelat ? gronda-t-il.

L'étreinte sur mon poignet disparut et un hurlement atteignit mes oreilles en même temps qu'un sifflement strident. Un liquide chaud gicla sur mon visage et le son d'un corps tombant lourdement sur le sol retentit à mes oreilles. Le marchand pleurait, serrant contre lui son moignon sanglant alors que sa main grasse gisait à mes pieds sur le sol, agitée de convulsions nerveuses. Derrière moi, mes parents retinrent un hurlement de terreur. Moi, j'étais comme pétrifiée. Le sang coulait lentement le long de ma joue et imbibait ma chemise. Je ne bougeais pas. Je regardais l'Avatar. Il avait toujours la même position qu'il quitta avec lenteur pour remettre correctement sa besace sur son épaule. Quand avait-il tranché cette main ? Comment avait-il pu sortir cette gigantesque épée sans qu'on n'en voie rien ? S'était-il seulement servi de son épée ?...

L'Avatar dépassa sans un regard l'homme prostré sur le sol et me jeta un coup d'oeil. Je compris aussitôt. Il fallait que j'obéisse. Absolument. Sinon, mon sort aurait été pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Ecrasés par sa présence et par les cris qui se répercutaient encore à nos oreilles, nous le conduisîmes à notre misérable auberge. Nous fîmes entrer le loup noir dans la bergerie.

C'est ainsi que je rencontrai mon époux, l'Avatar, le héros d'Albion.

* * *

_A suivre dans le chapitre 2 : le Voyage._


	2. Le voyage

Et hop ! le deuxième chapitre !

* * *

**2. Le voyage**

Ma mère me colla un plateau chargé de nourriture dans les mains et me poussa hors de la cuisine. Le peu de clients présents à cette heure matinale avait quitté les lieux après avoir jeté un simple coup d'oeil à l'homme assis au fond de la salle. Ils étaient tous regroupés à la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se passait, tous aussi curieux et crétins que des hobbes. Quant à moi, j'essayais de ne pas trop réfléchir. Je me concentrais le plus possible afin de ne pas faire d'erreur et de ne pas renverser les plats sur notre invité de marque. Il m'aurait sans aucun doute tranché la tête avant même que je ne puisse m'excuser.

Il sembla sortir de ses pensées alors que je posais, légèrement tremblante, le plat de viande chaude et la cruche de vin devant lui.

-Assise, lâcha-t-il en tendant la main pour arracher une cuisse de poulet et y mordre à belle dent.

J'obéis aussitôt, mon cœur battant la chamade. Que devais-je faire ? Le regarder ou non ? Parler ? Me taire ? Les yeux baissés vers le sol, les mains crispées sur ma jupe crasseuse, j'écoutai avec crainte le bruit de ses mastications. Elles n'avaient rien à voir avec les écoeurantes sucions des clients habituels. Non, on aurait dit le bruit d'une machine régulière, impitoyable, écrasant tout sur son passage. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée de ce marchand ? La réponse semblait pourtant simple. Il voulait me violer. Et personne n'allait l'en empêcher. Comment empêcher au héros d'Albion ce qu'on n'avait même pas refusé à un vulgaire marchand ? Du coin de l'œil, je vis mes parents penchés à la porte de la cuisine. Attendant certainement que le puissant somnifère de la carafe fasse son effet, pour venir le dépouiller. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Son corps n'était pas celui d'un simple paysan. Il devait être entraîné à drainer les poisons depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ce produit n'aurait certainement aucun effet sur lui…Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me faire de toutes façons ?...C'était ou lui, ou un autre…Peu importait, je serai brisée au final.

-C'est de toi ?

Je relevai vivement la tête à l'entente de sa voix profonde. Les deux yeux bleus transparents étaient fixés sur moi, comme s'ils avaient voulu me transpercer. Que voulait-il dire ? Il poussa du bout du doigt le pichet de vin et ma gorge se serra. Oui, c'était de moi.

-Il en faudra plus que ça pour m'endormir.

-Je…je suis désolée, soufflai-je en baissant la tête, serrant les poings à me faire rentrer les ongles dans la chair.

-Ca ne suffit pas.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Ca y était…Le moment que je redoutais était arrivé. Il le fallait bien. Il se leva avec lenteur, saisissant son épée gigantesque et son arc. Je le suivis, inspirant profondément, essayant de ne pas éclater en sanglots. Rien de tel pour énerver un homme. Soudain, il me lança sa besace et me tendit son arc.

-Dehors.

Je le regardai sans comprendre, alors qu'il tirait lentement son épée de son fourreau, les yeux rivés vers la porte de la cuisine qui se referma précipitamment. Alors que je ne bougeai toujours pas, un léger sifflement s'échappa de ses lèvres :

-Dois-je me répéter ?

Je sursautai, inclinant rapidement la tête, et sortit rapidement, serrant contre moi ses affaires plus lourdes qu'une caisse remplie de bouteilles de cidre. Dehors, quelques regards se tournèrent vers moi alors que la majorité resta collé aux fenêtres. Un silence de plomb était tombé sur notre maison. J'essayai de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait là dedans. Mais je le devinais. Et quand tous les paysans s'enfuirent en hurlant et qu'il sortit en faisant tourner son épée pour la nettoyer du sang qui la maculait, je sus que j'étais orpheline. Douleur ? Haine ? Joie ? Soulagement ? Je ne peux dire ce que je ressentis alors. Jamais mes parents ne m'étaient apparus comme tels de toutes façons. De mon père je le connaissais que les pieds et les poings. De ma mère, ses ongles et sa bouche qui crachait des insultes. Il venait de m'ôter tout cela d'un coup. Toutes ces douleurs, tous ces souvenirs, toutes mes attaches. Il avait tout pris sur lui en ôtant ces deux vies à ma place.

-Tu vas me rembourser cela, marmonna-t-il en récupérant ses affaires. Suis moi.

Et j'obéis, incapable de résister à cette aura sinistre qui émanait de lui.

* * *

La première surprise ne tarda pas à arriver. Loin de faire ce qu'il nous avait annoncé, il ne dormit pas et nous partîmes aussitôt sur les routes. Il marchait à un rythme rapide et j'avais du mal à le suivre. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de l'irriter. Nous passâmes en à peine une demi journée le village voisin. Je n'étais jamais allée aussi loin, et dans ces bois brumeux, la peur me tenaillait le ventre. Parfois, des brindilles craquaient autour de nous et j'entendais souvent des grognements rauques dans les fourrés. Mais il semblait que l'Avatar dégageait une telle essence que nul n'osait nous attaquer, qu'il soit voleur ou balverine. Je me rapprochais néanmoins de lui. A ses côtés, je me sentais en sécurité. Et c'était un sentiment si agréable et nouveau pour moi, que je ne pouvais résister à l'envie de l'éprouver. Le moment où je devrais me donner à lui approchait, je le savais bien. Mais je commençais à me dire que ce n'était pas ce qui pouvait m'arriver de pire. Mourir sous les crocs d'un monstre, voilà qui était pire.

Un léger bourdonnement parvint à mes oreilles et je relevai vivement la tête, intriguée. Je le vis me jeter un regard mais il continua sa route. Soudain, au détour d'un chemin apparut un étrange cercle de pierre entouré d'imposantes statues. Au centre de l'édifice une puissante lumière bleue jaillissait du ciel dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Je cessai de respirer. Une porte magique…J'en avais déjà entendu parler mais jamais je n'en avais vu…Les gens normaux ne pouvaient les emprunter sans crainte d'être perdus pour toujours quelque part, là où jamais leurs cris ne parviendraient aux oreilles de quelqu'un…Mais il n'hésita pas. Après tout, il n'était pas ordinaire. Il monta les marches pour entrer dans le cercle lumineux et tendit la main vers moi, les yeux durs. J'obéis. Je posais ma main dans la sienne. A peine les doigts gantés se refermaient-ils sur ma peau, qu'un tourbillon de couleurs nous engloutit. J'eus l'impression que ma tête allait exploser quand il y eut une violente secousse, et je manquais de m'écrouler sur le sol alors que mon estomac montait et descendait dans mon ventre. Je plaquai la main sur ma bouche pour retenir ma nausée quand soudain, une main se posa sur ma taille et me tira violemment en arrière. Une flèche passa devant mes yeux et avant même de m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvais séparée de nos assaillants par son immense corps protégé d'une armure. Je ne comprenais rien. J'entendais des cris, des hurlements…Des brigands nous attaquaient. Ridicule. N'avaient-ils donc pas vu de qui il s'agissait ? Mais plus surprenant encore. Comment les abattait-il sans bouger d'un pouce ? J'eus rapidement ma réponse. Il se mit légèrement de profil pour passer un bras autour de ma taille. Je vis clairement un éclat bleu vif passer dans ses yeux et son pied frappa le sol. L'air sembla se mettre à trembler. Les voleurs volèrent littéralement dans les airs avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Le dernier fut abattu dans le dos par un éclair qui jaillit de la main de l'Avatar. La magie. L'odeur de sang et de chair grillée imprégnait l'air et ce fut trop pour mon estomac. Il me laissa vomir tout mon saoul, ses yeux bleu clair fixés sur moi. Je me redressai, tremblante. Comment pouvait-on être si insensible ? Il avait déjà tué tant d'hommes…Son cœur était-il glacé ?

Il me lança un dernier regard et reprit sa route. Je m'aperçus alors qu'il y avait des champs autour de nous. Des épouvantails se balançaient doucement dans le vent, le soleil glissant ses rayons au travers de l'épais feuillage des arbres. Il faisait bon ici. L'air semblait pur et il n'y avait pas cette humidité persistante qui rendait les vêtements poisseux. Je le suivais rapidement alors qu'il remontait la route. Un garde se tenait un peu lus loin, épée en main. Au dessus de lui, un étrange pont en bois construit entre les deux talus rocheux.

-Oh, bienvenue à Oakvale puissant Avatar ! s'exclama le garde alors que je baissai les yeux pour le regarder.

-Rien de nouveau ? lâcha l'autre de sa voix profonde.

-Rien, respecté seigneur. Les marchands viennent souvent dans le village, les jeux de la taverne tournent bien et le Latte Poulet rapporte une fortune.

L'Avatar hocha la tête et dépassa l'homme qui laissa son regard traîner sur moi. Gênée, je rentrai la tête dans mes épaules et continuait rapidement mon chemin. Nous descendîmes la rue principale alors que les gens se retournaient à notre passage, s'inclinant révérencieusement devant lui, me jetant un regard étonné ou dégoûté selon le sexe de l'individu, jusqu'à ce que nous atteignîmes une grande maison, fraîchement construite. Une immense porte de bois noir sculpté semblant peser des tonnes en fermait l'entrée. Et il la poussa d'une seule main, l'ouvrant sur une demeure où seuls des privilégiés pouvaient entrer.

C'était là que j'allais vivre les années les plus mouvementées, les plus éprouvantes et aussi les plus délicieuses de toute ma vie, dans cette maison emplie d'embruns et soupoudrée des feuilles dorées des arbres d'Oakvale.

* * *

_A suivre dans le chapitre 3 : la première et deuxième femmes_


	3. La première et la deuxième femmes

On continue…N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! (ça fait toujours plaisir ! )

* * *

**3. La première et la deuxième femmes**

J'entrai à sa suite, la tête basse, le regard furetant dans chaque recoin. Des serviteurs accoururent aussitôt pour venir saluer leur maître, lui apportant eau fraîche et nourriture. Je lus la crainte, l'admiration et le respect dans leurs yeux. Singulier mélange… Un bruit de pas légers descendant les escaliers se fit entendre et une femme apparut. Jamais je n'avais vu une femme aussi belle. Elle ressemblait aux sculptures de la vieille chapelle abandonnée. Grande, fine, la peau mate, elle avait de très longs cheveux noirs qui balayaient son dos à chacun de ses pas. Ses yeux noirs en amande étaient mis en valeur par une luxueuse robe ocre à multiples voiles assortis à des superbes bijoux d'or. Un anneau ceignait son front juste au dessus de sourcils parfaitement dessinés sur le visage grave. Visage qui s'éclaira en un instant d'un splendide sourire.

-Mon Seigneur, fit-elle d'une voix grave et chaude en s'approchant de lui. Je suis heureuse de vous voir en bonne santé.

-Je vais bien Aïka, répondit-il en s'avançant à sa rencontre.

Elle posa la main sur le bras cuirassé alors qu'il ôtait d'un doigt le tissu noir qui lui recouvrait toujours le bas du visage, et ils se penchèrent pour s'embrasser. Je regardais la scène avec surprise. Jamais, jamais je n'aurais cru cet homme, que dis-je, cette montagne de muscles et d'insensibilité, capable d'un geste aussi tendre. Car le baiser était visiblement réciproque et ne venait pas seulement de la femme. Ils se séparèrent et elle lui sourit, rayonnant de gentillesse et de beauté. Ce fut alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Et je me sentis soudain sale, laide et insipide.

-Qui est cette jeune fille ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui n'avait rien d'agressif.

-Une fille qui va vivre ici à partir d'aujourd'hui, répondit-il en commençant à déboucler la sangle de son épée.

-Inutile. Nous n'avons pas besoin de servantes supplémentaires.

Je levai les yeux à l'entente de cette nouvelle voix. Une femme plus jeune que la précédente se tenait sur les marches, la main posée sur la hanche, et toisait la scène du regard. Elle aussi était d'une beauté stupéfiante, quoique très différente de la première. Si celle dénommée Aïka semblait incarner la douceur et la gentillesse, la nouvelle venue reflétait plutôt l'énergie à l'état pur et l'impétuosité. Les cheveux courts et roux, ils s'accordaient à des yeux ambrés, plus durs que la pierre à cet instant précis. Elle revêtait un corsage et un pantalon large verts brodés, et portait également une superbe parure de cuivre. Un large tatouage se laissait voir sur sa gorge et remontait le long de son cou pour mourir derrière son oreille. Nul doute qu'il devait se prolonger sur sa poitrine et peut-être même sur son ventre. Son regard était si lourd pour moi à cet instant que mes jambes lâchèrent sous mon poids. Je tombais lourdement sur le plancher, pétrifiée. Je sentis les yeux transparents se poser un bref instant sur moi avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la femme rousse.

-Ce n'est pas une nouvelle servante, Leny, lâcha-t-il de sa voix grave.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle est ? demanda l'autre en descendant les dernière marche, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. On dirait une putain crasseuse de Darkwood.

-Leny, surveille tes paroles, siffla la femme aux cheveux noirs, le regard dur alors que l'autre haussait les épaules. Cette jeune fille a l'air épuisée.

-Nous venons d'une contrée qui se trouve aux alentours de Windmill, dit l'Avatar en tendant son épée et son arc à celle nommée Leny qui les prit dans ses bras sans rechigner.

-Et vous l'avez fait marcher jusqu'à la porte de la forêt de Bowerstone ? s'exclama celle nommée Aïka d'un air effrayée. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit si fatiguée, la pauvre enfant !

-Enfant, c'est le mot, grogna l'autre en me jetant un regard noir alors que l'Avatar me regardait aussi.

-Je te laisse t'en occuper Aïka, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Oui Mon Seigneur, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-il avec douceur en le regardant avec tendresse. Allez vous reposer. Leny, je compte sur toi, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus dur.

L'autre poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel et suivi le chevalier à l'armure qui monta les escaliers. Je sentis une main passer sous mon menton et rencontrait les des yeux noirs et le bon sourire qui me réchauffa soudain le cœur après ces jours d'enfer.

- Allez viens. Un bon bain et tout ira mieux.

* * *

Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie. En réalité, les seuls bains que j'avais pris jusqu'alors étaient dans le lac gelé derrière le village. Rien à voir avec l'immense salle de pierre blanche où se trouvait un bain d'eau brûlante. Un peu empotée et gênée, je restai devant, attendant que la femme aux cheveux noirs arrive, de larges draps blancs dans les bras. Elle me sourit : 

- J'ai renvoyé les serviteurs pour qu'ils ne te gênent pas, me dit-elle. Vas-y, enlève tes vêtements et entre dans l'eau.

- Je…Je suis vraiment très sale, balbutiai-je en regardant l'eau claire qui se présentait à moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous viderons le bassin et nous remettrons de l'eau propre. Allez.

Elle me poussa gentiment vers une chaise. Mal à l'aise, je la suivis du regard alors qu'elle contournait le bassin pour y verser le contenu laiteux d'une jarre. L'eau se teinta alors de blanc alors que l'air s'emplissait d'une senteur délicieuse.

- Kalystis, me dit-elle en souriant. Une fleur fragile qui pousse sur les falaises du nord de Windmill. Un parfum qui t'ira bien, j'en suis certaine. Viens.

Devant la douceur de sa voix, je ne pus qu'obéir. Avec honte, j'ôtais mes guenilles et restai debout, embarrassée, ne voulant les poser ni sur la chaise ni par terre de peur de salir. Une fois encore, Aïka vint à mon aide, me débarrassant sans aucun dégoût d mes vêtement crasseux en les posant sur une chaise et en m'aidant à pénétrer dans l'eau. La chaleur l'enveloppa toute entière. Je me laissais sombrer un bref instant avant de remonter à la surface.

- Viens voir par là…

J'obéis, incapable de faire autrement. Aïka s'était agenouillée sur le bord du bain et elle commença à toucher mes cheveux. Ils étaient si sales et emmêlés qu'ils coulaient comme des tresses grasses sur mes épaules. Honteuse, je n'osai même pas la regarder.

- Je vais quand même devoir appeler des servantes pour s'occuper de toi, déclara-t-elle enfin avec un sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas, elles ne te feront aucun mal.

* * *

Ce fut la première fois de ma vie que l'on s'occupa ainsi de moi. J'étais pétrifiée, perdue, pataude. Je regardais ces filles, certaines beaucoup plus âgées que moi, virevolter autour de mon corps pour le récupérer, nettoyer, parfumer…Ce que je vécus comme une vraie torture s'acheva enfin. L'eau se vida pour la deuxième fois et le bain fut de nouveau empli de liquide bouillant où je me glissai avec délice. Je caressai doucement ma peau, surprise de la trouver aussi douce et claire. Quant à mes cheveux, ils m'arrivaient à présent aux épaules ; elles avaient du en couper une bonne longueur à cause des nœuds. Mais peu m'importaient. Ils filaient entre mes doigts comme des fils dorés…Je voyais enfin leur véritable couleur. Après vingt et un ans de vie. Quand j'y repense, je me rends compte combien j'ai eu de la chance.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur Aïka qui pénétra dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'approcha sur le bord et me présenta un large morceau de tissu soyeux, qui valait à lui seul l'auberge de mes parents.

- Viens te sécher. Rester trop longtemps dans le bain va te rendre malade.

Je sortis doucement de l'eau et la laissai m'envelopper de cette douce couverture. Je croisai alors son regard noir de velours, son doux sourire, et toute ma tristesse remonta dans ma gorge. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Qu'allais-je devenir ? Qu'allait-on me faire ? Me vendre ? Me prostituer ? Expérimenter des potions sur moi ? Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues avant que je puisse les retenir. Je les essuyai rapidement de peur de la mettre en colère. Mais je sentis une main fine se poser sur ma nuque et elle m'attira doucement contre elle, nichant mon visage brûlant au creux de son épaule. Je restai pétrifiée, ne sachant comment réagir.

- Tu peux pleurer, souffla-t-elle. Ne te retiens pas. Avec moi, tu peux.

Ces quelques mots suffirent pour ouvrir la vanne des souffrances accumulées ces derniers jours. Peut-être, ces vingt et une dernières années.

Aïka est la femme que j'aime le plus au monde. Pleurer face à elle ne m'a jamais dérangée. Je compris vite pourquoi elle possédait le statut important de première femme. Deuxième femme d'Albion sur le papier après Lady Grey, mais première dans les esprits et les cœurs, elle avait un pouvoir phénoménal qu'elle utilisait avec sagesse et mesure. Pouvoir convoité par beaucoup. Notamment par Leny. Elle aurait tout fait pour devenir la première femme et éliminer toutes ces concurrentes. Je l'appris très vite à mes dépends.

* * *

_A suivre dans le chapitre 4 : la troisième femme_


	4. La troisième femme

Youps ! je reprends mon travers d'écrire de grands chapitres !

Bonne lecture et merci pour les (la ! ) reviews ! Vive Fable !

* * *

**4. La troisième femme**

Cette nuit là, je dormis dans une des très nombreuses chambres vacantes, dans des draps propres et un lit moelleux. Pourtant, le trouble m'empêcha de me reposer correctement. J'étais soulagée d'avoir pleuré, mais je me sentais en territoire ennemi. Je finis la nuit par terre, roulée en boule derrière le lit dans une couverture, la dureté du sol me rassurant. Ce furent des servantes qui me réveillèrent, me jetant un regard partagé entre l'étonnement et le mépris.

- Dame Aïka a demandé à ce que vous preniez le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine, m'informa l'une d'elles.

J'acquiesçai, soulagée de ne devoir pas affronter cet homme dès le réveil. J'eus néanmoins droit à un rafraîchissement, une robe propre et une coiffure. Ce fut à ce moment là que je me vis dans le miroir. Et je restai pétrifiée. Jamais encore je ne m'étais vue aussi bien. Les rares fois où mon reflet avait été visible étaient lorsque je prenais un bain dans l'eau trouble de la rivière glacée…Là, je me vis des pieds à la tête. Mes cheveux blonds avaient été joliment tressés et ma robe bleue s'accordait à la couleur de mon œil droit. Ma peau était pâle et douce, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer la différence de couleur de mes yeux. Cette vision m'impressionna et me fit peur. Je me trouvais presque jolie…Que penseraient les autres ? Penseraient-ils à me vendre pour un bon prix ? Peut-être…Le cœur serré, je suivis les servantes dans les escaliers de service et mangeai du bout des doigts, la peur m'enserrant l'estomac. La cuisine était immense elle aussi et les tables en bois solide. Ils y avaient de très nombreux ustensiles en fonte et en cuivre, sans parler de l'argenterie dans les placards…Il y avait dans cette seule pièce certainement plus de richesses que dans trois villages comme le mien. Toute cette abondance me fascinait…Comment pouvait-on être aussi prospère ? Qu'avait fait cet homme pour obtenir toutes ces richesses ? Bien sûr, je connaissais les grandes lignes de son histoire…Mais rien de bien précis. Surtout que les dires avaient du être amplifiés à la longue par les marchands…Je me surpris à être curieuse. Curieuse de cet homme.

Un valet entra soudain dans la pièce cherchant quelqu'un du regard et ses yeux tombèrent sur moi :

- Notre révéré Maître souhaite vous voir, déclara-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

La gorge nouée, je reposai le fruit que j'étais en train de grignoter et je me levai. C'était maintenant qu'il fallait que je fasse mes preuves. Je jouais ma vie à cet instant précis. Il fallait absolument que j'arrive à le convaincre de me garder. Peu importait en tant que quoi…Je ne voulais pas être vendue.

J'entrai en tremblant dans la salle à manger. Je serai fort mes doigts sur mon ventre pour ne pas montrer ma peur. A peine avais-je passé le seuil que les yeux clairs se posèrent sur moi. Je ne pus réprimer un autre frisson. Trop lourd était ce regard pour moi à l'époque. Trop lourd et trop imperméable. L'Avatar était assis au bout d'une longue table rectangulaire, et de chaque côté, une de ses femmes. Si Aïka m'adressa un gentil sourire de bienvenu, celle dénommée Leny me jeta un regard assassin qui ne me fit sentir que plus mal. Je m'avançais sans un mot face à eux et m'inclinai légèrement, tête baissée. Un silence pesant s'installa. J'essayais de ne pas triturer mes doigts, la gorge serrée. Que faire ? Que dire ? Enfin, Aïka prit la parole :

- As-tu bien dormi ?

- Oh, o…oui très bien, merci, répondis-je rapidement en m'inclinant une nouvelle fois.

-Cette robe te va très bien, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Tu es très jolie.

-M…Merci, balbutiai-je, plus gênée par le regard clair me scrutant que par le compliment lui-même.

-Ce n'est pas une ancienne des miennes ? demanda soudain Leny d'un ton hargneux.

-Qu'est-ce que cela change ? intervint Aïka d'un ton soudain ferme. Tu ne la portes plus.

-C'est juste que je la croyais plus jolie que ça, répliqua l'autre d'un ton hautain. Comme quoi, les vêtements ne font pas tout.

-Leny, gronda la femme aux cheveux noirs alors que je baissai la tête, les joues en feu.

Il y eut un court silence puis :

-Approche.

Cette voix. Je frissonnai en m'exécutant. Je me plaçai à sa gauche, n'osant lever les yeux pour le regarder. Pourtant je sentais qu'il me dévisageait avec insistance. Mais c'était plus fort que moi…J'avais bien trop peur. Leny poussa un soupir :

-Aucune manière, lâcha-t-elle. C'est ça de choisir des paysannes.

-Je l'ai choisie car elle peut être utile, répliqua l'Avatar alors que la femme rousse affichait une moue boudeuse.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi :

-Regarde moi.

Je levai doucement les yeux. Dans la lumière matinale, ils étaient encore plus clairs que je ne l'avais pensé. Son visage semblait moins fermé que la veille. Ses traits étaient moins tirés, il était rasé, ses cheveux étaient propres et il ne portait pas cette imposante armure noire. Presque un homme normal…C'était sans compter cette redoutable aura qui l'enveloppait même à cet instant.

-Ton nom.

-Sha…Sharna, bégayai-je.

-Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, commença-t-il sans me lâcher du regard. Ma femme ici présente est malade.

Il montra Aïka de la main et le visage de cette dernière se crispa légèrement.

-Mon Seigneur…essaya-t-elle.

-Une maladie qui touche ses poumons, continua l'autre sans faire attention à elle. Je veux que tu la soignes. Peux-tu faire cela ?

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Moi ? Soigner quelqu'un ? Bien sûr j'avais des bases de médication mais…Leny se mit soudain à rire :

-Vous voulez que cette pouilleuse réussisse là où les plus grands médecins ont échoué ?!

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis, trancha-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle se tut aussitôt et détourna le regard, l'air boudeur. Mais je l'avais clairement vue frissonner. Il lui faisait peur. Comme à Aïka. Mais leur lien semblait différent avec cette dernière…Quelque chose de plus…profond. Je ne réfléchis que très peu : c'était ou ça, ou être vendue immédiatement.

-Je…je ferais mon possible.

-Bien, déclara-t-il en faisant un petit geste de la main. Je te laisse le champ libre. Fais comme tu veux, dépense la somme que tu veux. Mais…

Il braqua soudain son regard sur moi et je crus que j'allais m'écrouler de frayeur :

-Ne t'avise pas de t'enfuir.

Je fis non de la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Sur un geste de sa main, je pris congé, mon cœur battant si fort que je crus qu'il allait exploser.

* * *

-Je suis désolée.

Aïka était entrée dans la pièce où je me trouvais, me faisant sursauter. Sur ses lèvres, un petit sourire d'excuse.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il te demanderait cela, avoua-t-elle.

-Oh…Ce…ce n'est rien, je vous assure, dis-je en me retournant vers les placards. Je…Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel j'essayais de calmer ma respiration et mon cœur battant la chamade. Puis des bruits de pas se rapprochant et la femme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha de la table pour jeter un œil à ce que j'y avais entreposé :

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. Que fais-tu ?

-Je…j'ai essayé de rassembler tout ce que je connaissais pour traiter les maux de gorges et de poumons, commençai-je d'une voix mal assurée. Il y a ici des herbes dont j'ignorai même la véritable existence…

Notre Seigneur s'est, il y a longtemps, beaucoup intéressé à l'alchimie, m'expliqua-t-elle en balayant du regard l'immense pièce dont les murs étaient couverts d'étagères, débordantes de pots et d'alambics. Il cueillait toutes les espèces rares qu'il croisait. Il a même trouvé un daillet argenté une fois.

-Ah oui ? m'étonnai-je, stupéfaite.

La plante que l'on retrouve dans les contes. La plante légendaire née des larmes d'une déesse, pouvant soigner tous les maux de la terre. Aïka se tourna vers moi et un léger voile passa sur son visage :

-C'est grâce à cela qu'on a pu acheter cette maison.

-Vous…Vous l'avez vendue ?

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Une herbe si rare, si précieuse, capable selon les dires de fabriquer des antidotes en quantités phénoménales…Vendue ! Aïka se mit à rire doucement.

-Je sais ce que tu penses. Que c'est un homme au cœur froid, qui ne pense qu'à l'argent, au profit. Tu n'as peut-être pas tort en un sens…

Elle resta quelques instants en silence.

-Mais s'il a acheté cette maison, c'est parce les médecins de Knothole Glade, ma ville natale, ont certifié que la pluie ambiante était mauvais pour moi et que l'air marin me ferait du bien…Je n'y crois pas.

Je ne savais quoi répondre. Etait-ce une critique ou un compliment ? Elle leva de nouveau ses yeux noirs vers moi et le sourire était revenu sur son visage :

-Je voulais juste te dire de ne pas te faire trop de soucis pour cette histoire de traitement. Je me doute bien que tu n'y arriveras pas, sans vouloir t'offenser.

-Je…j'aimerai quand même essayer, osai-je en baissant les yeux.

-Si tu veux, fit-elle en hochant la tête.

-Il faudrait que…que je vous pose quelques questions…

-Ah ? Très bien.

Elle s'assit, ses cheveux noirs glissant avec grâce sur ses épaules fines.

-Je t'écoute, dit-elle avec un bon sourire.

* * *

Je quittais la maison avec un petit panier. Les rues pavées de la ville d'Oakvale étaient animées et je m'en éloignai rapidement pour éviter la foule. J'avais très envie de visiter la ville mais…les gens me terrifiaient encore à l'époque. Une jeune femme ne se promenait jamais seule chez moi, sous risque de finir dans un buisson, brisée pour les plus chanceuses. Mortes pour les autres. Mais ici, tout semblait différent. Les filles de mon âge riaient et flirtaient dans la rue, m'adressant même un regard étonné ou un sourire. Deux ou trois jeunes hommes me saluèrent avec un sourire mais je baissai la tête et pressai le pas. Cette différence avec tout ce que j'avais connu me mettait mal à l'aise. Je recommençai à respirer une fois arrivée dans les champs. Je les traversais en respirant avec délice toutes les odeurs qui m'entouraient, laissant le vent et le soleil caresser mon visage. Avais-je déjà connu un moment aussi doux ? Aussi paisible ? Non, jamais. Bien que le poids de ma tâche pesait plus qu'un troll de terre sur mes épaules, je me sentais légère. Vivante.

Je ramassai plusieurs herbes dans les sous bois. Parfois, je tirai le livre que j'avais emmené avec moi et vérifiai que ce que j'avais sous le nez correspondait à ce que je voulais. Il y avait beaucoup moins de variétés de plantes médicinales ici qu'à Windmill. L'air marin n'a jamais été très propice aux plantes soigneuses, encore moins un sol riche comme celui d'Oakvale. Trop de soleil, pas assez de pluie. Exactement tout ce qui ne fallait pas à une bonne herbe. Enfin, je n'allais pas faire la difficile. Je pourrais toujours compléter avec celles séchées de la réserve bien qu'elles soient moins efficaces que des herbes fraîches. Je fis demi-tour pour apercevoir un jeune homme un peu plus loin. Et un seul regard me confirma mes pires craintes. Il me suivait. Sans attendre, je me mis à courir comme une folle, je traversai sous bois et champs sans m'arrêter, et pénétrai telle une tornade dans la maison, fermant la porte derrière moi. Trois serviteurs accoururent, affolés.

-Que se passe-t-il, mademoiselle ?!

-Je…Rien…Rien, ça va, excusez moi de vous avoir effrayés, réussis-je à articuler en me dirigeant vers la réserve.

Là, dans la pièce emplie de senteurs d'herbes parfumées, je me sentis mieux. Ici était mon antre. Seul là, j'étais moi-même, je contrôlai ce qu'il se passait. J'étais forte.

* * *

Aïka était atteinte de ce qu'on appelait chez nous la maladie des « poumons de cendres ». Elle ne supportait pas l'humidité et pour cela, les médecins avaient eu raison de l'éloigner de Knothole Glade. Mais la proximité de la mer n'était pas vraiment une bonne chose non plus. J'avais vu une jeune fille mourir de cette maladie et cela n'avait rien de très beau à regarder. Elle avait pris une teinte mauve, puis ses poumons avaient gonflé, en s'imbibant d'eau, et elle avait fini par mourir ainsi étouffée après plus de deux mois de calvaire. Heureusement, Aïka ne semblait qu'au début de sa maladie. Elle toussait beaucoup, avait de nombreux vertiges, mais rien qui n'aurait pu mettre sa vie en danger avec un bon traitement. Je lui donnais à respirer une décoction tous les jours et une pommades à s'appliquer sur la poitrine. L'eau était ainsi mieux éliminée des poumons et il lui serait sans aucun problème possible de continuer vivre à Oakvale.

Les premières améliorations ne se firent sentir qu'au bout de quelques semaines. Dans ce temps, la réserve était devenu mon petit laboratoire, mon territoire attitré. J'y passai le plus clair de mon temps si ce n'était pour partir dans les bois ou aller demander conseil à l'instructeur du village. Je savais lire mais parfois, les mots étaient en langage qui m'était inconnu. C'est là que j'appris que je ne savais déchiffrer que les runes des mages et non la langue normale. Cela me fit un choc. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible. J'eus alors peur que l'on me considère comme une sorcière. Et je diminuai encore le nombre de mes sorties.

Un soir, l'Avatar me fit appeler à la salle à manger. C'était seulement la deuxième fois où je le voyais dans cette maison, assis à cette table. Maintenant, cette vision m'est familière. Comment aurais-je pu le savoir à l'époque ? Ce fut ce soir là que tout changea.

Aïka me fit un grand sourire et se leva même pour venir me prendre la main. Elle m'accompagna jusqu'au bout de la table où l'homme et Leny étaient assis. Cette dernière me jeta un regard haineux et je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser la tête. Elle me terrifiait.

-Notre Seigneur et moi-même tenions à te remercier chaleureusement, déclara Aïka en serrant mes mains dans les siennes. Voilà trois jours que je ne tousse plus et, cela fait un moment que je n'ai plus mal à la tête…Merci Sharna.

-Je…vous en prie, soufflai-je en penchant doucement la tête.

-Bien, maintenant qu'Aïka va mieux, cette fille va pouvoir se rendre utile au lieu de passer la journée dans cette pièce qui empeste la maison, lâcha Leny.

-C'est là qu'elle demeurera désormais, annonça l'Avatar.

Il leva ses yeux clairs vers moi :

-Si elle le désire…

Leny ouvrit de grands yeux alors qu'Aïka dévisageait l'homme aux cheveux noirs, visiblement ébranlée. Quant à moi, je me contentai de le regarder, incapable de détacher mes yeux des siens. Moi ? Rester ici ? Nourrie, logée ?...Protégée ? J'ouvris plusieurs fois la bouche, aucun son ne sortait. L'Avatar pencha légèrement la tête et ce simple geste d'impatience me débloqua.

-Oui ! m'exclamai-je presque.

Aïka me lâcha doucement les mains mais je ne m'en rendis pas compte. J'assistai à quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Les yeux clairs brillaient d'une lueur que je ne connaissais pas. Et un léger sourire était apparu sur les lèvres de l'homme.

-Je…Je mets mes dons de guérisseuse à votre disposition, ajoutai-je en baissant la tête.

Il se leva pour me dépasser. Et en passant à côté de moi, il tendit juste la main pour effleurer les cheveux. Ce simple geste effaça tout ce qui traînait dans mon esprit. Je restai là, debout comme une idiote, je ne sais pendant combien de temps. La voix de Leny me ramena sur terre dans un véritable cauchemar :

-C'est hors de question que cette traînée intègre cette maison !

-Leny ça suffit ! répliqua Aïka sur un ton sec. Notre seigneur a fait son choix, c'est ainsi et tu n'as rien à dire.

-Au contraire ! Je suis la deuxième femme et j'ai toute autorité sur les suivantes !

Elle passa devant et m'attrapa violemment la mâchoire :

-Je vais t'en faire baver catin, grinça-t-elle en me broyant les joues.

Elle me cracha au visage avant de s'éloigner en renversant des vases au passage qui s'écrasèrent dans un farcas assourdissant sur le sol. Maladroite, choquée, j'essuyai ma joue du revers de ma manche quand Aïka s'approcha de moi avec un linge mouillé, un petit sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

-Il faut la comprendre…souffla-t-elle. Une autre femme va arriver dans notre maison…Ca fait toujours un peu étrange. Mais elle s'y fera…

-Une…une autre femme ? balbutiai-je.

Les yeux noirs me dévisagèrent un instant puis elle rit doucement :

-J'en étais sûre…Tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie n'est-ce pas ?

J'hochai la tête, perdue. Elle inspira profondément, comme si chaque mot lui coûtait.

-Quand l'Avatar demande à une femme de rester dans sa demeure, il n'y a qu'une seule raison.

Mon cœur s'arrêta. La réponse que j'obtins fut bien différente de celle que j'attendais.

-C'est pour l'épouser.

* * *

_A suivre dans le chapitre : Longue nuit_


	5. Longue nuit

Voilou ! Un nouveau chapitre dédié à tous mes reviewers qui ont aimé cette fic ! Un grand merci à tous, notamment à ceux dont je n'ai pas l'adresse pour leur répondre ! Sachez que ça me fait très plaisir que vous aimiez cette fic ! Voilà donc la suite pour vous !

Bon alors, le titre n'est pas vraiment approprié au bout du compte…mais sinon le chapitre allait être beaucoup trop long…

Bonne lecture à tous et encore merci ! N'hésitez pas à laisser d'autres reviews ! (ça me motive pour savoir quelle fic je dois continuer en priorité ! (oui, je sais, c'est petit…mais humain ! ))

**!!!!!!!PUB!!!!!** : j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour une de mes fics qui se trouve dans un recoin peu fréquenté du site ! C'est une fic sur Roméo et Juliette, réadaptée par mon cerveau tordu ! Il faut aller dans Books, puis Shakespeare ! Je l'aime beaucoup, je m'éclate vraiment à l'écrire et j'aimerai vous la faire partager ! A bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre ****5 : Longue nuit**

Je crois bien que la période des préparatifs du mariage fut la pire de toute ma vie. Pourtant on ne me battit pas ou on ne me força pas à travailler. Pire. Je devais absolument me tenir tranquille alors que des dizaines de serviteurs tournoyaient toujours autour de moi, prenant des mesures, arrangeant mes vêtements, mes coiffures. Aïka n'était pas en reste. Si elle s'était montrée distante les jours suivants la nouvelle, elle sembla l'accepter par la suite et l'excitation la gagna également.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? demanda-t-elle un jour en me montrant une superbe robe blanche à larges voiles.

-Elle est…magnifique…soufflai-je.

-Tu as dis ça pour toutes les autres, remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

-C'est que…C'est ce que je pense.

Elle me dévisagea un instant puis vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, me prenant une main.

-Ecoute, commença-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux. Je sais que tout cela est nouveau pour toi et…Sûrement que cette décision a été un peu rapide mais…C'est comme ça. Notre Seigneur t'a choisi pour femme, donc, nous n'avons pas la possibilité de dire non.

-Mais…mais je…

-Assez, me coupa-t-elle en levant la main. Tu dois à présent savoir deux trois choses. Les ordres de notre Seigneur sont absolus, tu n'as pas le droit de désobéir, comme tu n'as pas eu le choix lors de cette demande en mariage. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, il aurait été illogique de refuser. Il est séduisant, influent, riche, gentil par certains côtés, attentionné par moments…

Elle se tut un instant et je sentis ses doigts se crisper sur ma main :

-Si tu lui donnes satisfaction, tu n'auras rien à craindre, ni personne. Il te protègera mieux que le meilleur des boucliers, contre n'importe quoi et n'importe qui. Mais pour cela…

Elle me tapota le bout du nez avec un sourire :

-Il te faudra être douce, sensible, souriante et soumise. Est-ce clair ?

-O…Oui, acquiesçai-je.

-Bien, fit-il en passant une mèche blonde derrière une de mes oreilles. Alors nous allons te préparer pour ton mariage. Ce sera le jour qui marquera le plus beau tournant de ta vie, crois-moi.

* * *

Pour un tournant, en effet, c'en fut un. Le village d'Oakvale cessa de vivre durant une semaine pour préparer les noces, des charrettes entières de nourriture, de tissus et babioles en tout genre arrivant tout au long de la journée. Le village était devenu une fourmilière. Et les invités commencèrent à arriver. J'avais interdiction de les voir, tout comme je n'avais pas le droit de voir mon futur époux durant toute cette semaine. Il était parti exercer un rite purificateur à des lieues du village et, ne pouvant faire de même, je devais me contenter de rester enfermée dans ma chambre. Ah oui, cela aussi changea. On me changea de pièce et je pris une chambre au même étage que celle des deux autres femmes et de la chambre maritale. Cette simple pièce était plus grande que mon ancienne demeure. Quand je vis les deux immenses armoires contre le large mur, je me demandai ce qu'elles pouvaient bien contenir. Je ne possédais rien…La réponse arriva bien vite. Je n'imaginais pas que l'on puisse offrir tant de présents à une mariée. Enfin, les meubles furent emplis en moins de deux, tout comme les trois commodes et le coffre.

Les invités arrivèrent donc et la demeure se mit à bourdonner comme une ruche, des pas montant sans cesse les escaliers, parcourant les couloirs. Souvent je les entendais s'arrêter devant ma porte puis s'éloigner rapidement, accompagnés de chuchotements. Quant à moi, j'étais terrifiée. Aïka me délaissait depuis bientôt quatre jours pour remplir ses devoirs de première femme et je préférais largement être seule que de rencontrer Leny. Je passais donc le plus clair de mon temps avec des servantes qui m'aidaient à choisir mes robes en fonction de l'heure de la journée, des occasions, et je complétais mon herbier dès que les plantes ramassées les semaines précédentes étaient sèches. La plus vieille des domestiques m'enseigna les rudiments de la bienséance, m'énonçant mes nouveaux devoirs ainsi que mes nouveaux droits. Autant dire la liberté ! La seule personne à respecter était mon époux. Tous les autres étaient en dessous de mon moi. Lorsque je l'appris, cela me fit peur. Je me trouvais au même niveau que Lady Grey pour l'influence…Quand on avait entendu parler de cette femme, c'était effrayant…Et si je commettais des erreurs ?

La fin de cette effrayante période que j'aurais du vivre dans la béatitude s'acheva enfin par le retour de l'Avatar. Il m'était interdit de le voir, néanmoins je me glissai à la fenêtre et écartai doucement le rideau pour jeter un coup d'oeil dans la rue. Je ne savais pourquoi mais le fait de ne pas l'avoir vu durant une semaine m'avait angoissée. Oui, c'est bien le mot, angoissée. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de me demander en quoi consistait ce rite, où est-ce qu'il était, si c'était douloureux ou fatigant…La réponse me vint bien vite. A peine je l'aperçus que mon cœur se serra. Il avait l'air fatigué. Très fatigué. Monté sur un cheval ébène, il saluait d'un signe de tête les gens qui l'acclamaient. Devant lui, la foule se séparait pour le laisser passer mais je lisais la joie sur les visages, la joie de l'accueillir et de le revoir. Cet homme terrifiant…Ils le traitaient tous à cet instant comme un enfant du pays, comme n'importe quel autre homme qui allait se marier. Un homme comme les autres.

Ce fut alors qu'il leva les yeux. Et son regard clair croisa directement le mien. Je restai pétrifiée. Comment avait-il su… ? Je ne savais quoi faire et je me contentai d'ouvrir un peu plus le rideau, pour le saluer d'un petit signe de tête, le cœur battant la chamade. Il se laissait porter par sa monture, son regard ne quittant pas le mien, puis il reporta son attention sur les gens qui l'entouraient. Mais je vis un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Et c'est là que je compris que j'étais prisonnière. Prisonnière de ce sourire. Et de l'homme qui le conservait si jalousement.

* * *

Il ne me fut pas permis de participer aux festivités qui se déroulaient avant la noce. Le jour même de la cérémonie, les servantes arrivèrent à l'aube pour commencer à me préparer à ma sortie qui aurait lieu en fin de journée. Au fil des heures, je vis des regards se poser sur moi, légèrement étonnés.

-Tu es bien docile aujourd'hui.

Je levai les yeux vers Aïka qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, éblouissante comme de coutume dans une superbe robe à voiles dorés. Sur son front, brillait le diadème en or frappé du blason de l'Avatar, signe de son appartenance à l'homme le plus célèbre d'Albion. Couronne que je posséderai bientôt moi aussi.

-Oui, fis-je avec un léger sourire.

Je vis clairement les doux yeux noirs se teinter d'étonnement.

-C'est bien la première fois que tu m'adresses aussi directement un si joli sourire, remarqua-t-elle en souriant à son tour. Et j'en suis ravie, ajouta-t-elle alors que je baissai les yeux, gênée.

Elle tourna un instant autour de moi, réajustant au passage un ruban dans mes cheveux, puis vint se placer face à moi.

-Tu es sublime, déclara-t-elle enfin.

-Merci…soufflai-je. Toi aussi…

-Non, fit-elle en me faisant relever le menton. Aujourd'hui, c'est ta journée.

Ma gorge se noua et je levai doucement la main pour prendre la sienne. Je la vis sourire alors qu'elle pressait mes doigts tremblants.

-N'aies pas peur, me rassura-t-elle en me caressant la joue. Tout se passera bien.

-Mais…Mais si jamais je trébuche, balbutiai-je, les larmes aux yeux. Si je lui fais honte…

-Tu ne trébucheras pas, assura-t-elle. Je serai là pour te mener à l'autel et notre Seigneur te soutiendra par la suite. Quant à lui faire honte…Crois moi, il en faut beaucoup…

Intriguée du ton qu'elle avait pris, je la dévisageai. Et, pour la première fois, je lus la douleur sur son visage. Mais avant que je n'aie pu ajouter quelque chose, un doigt fin se posa sur mes lèvres :

-Nous aurons tout le temps de nous raconter cela plus tard, dit-elle avec un sourire. Après tout, nous allons vieillir ensemble.

Mon cœur se gonfla à l'entente de ses paroles et je lui pris la main pour l'embrasser. Je n'étais plus seule. Et je ne le serai plus jamais.

-Allez, déclara-t-elle en posant une couronne de fleurs blanches sur ma tête et me faisant redresser. C'est ton heure… L'heure de la nouvelle Sharna.

* * *

Je ne puis dire si ces souvenirs sont les plus beaux ou les pires de ma vie. Même aujourd'hui, j'hésite encore. A vrai dire, j'étais tellement terrifiée, que ce passage reste très flou dans ma mémoire. Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est le bras fin d'Aïka me soutenant alors que nous sortions de notre demeure. La lumière du soleil avait viré à l'orangé et l'air lui-même semblait s'être enflammé en cette soirée exceptionnelle. L'horizon luisait de mille feux et faisait paraître l'océan comme une large étendue d'or pur. Face à moi, un long tapis bleu s'étendait jusqu'à l'autel, dressé au bord de la falaise, surplombant les flots. De part et d'autre, les villageois, les invités me dévisageaient, curieux, mais aussi avec un bon sourire aux lèvres. Je détestais être observée ainsi, j'avais l'impression qu'ils se mettraient tous à hurler et à se jeter sur moi s'ils s'apercevaient de ma différence. J'avançai donc telle une fautive menée à l'échafaud, Aïka à ma gauche et Leny à ma droite. Même sa présence m'était indifférente, tant je ne pouvais être effrayée davantage.

-Détend toi, me souffla Aïka. Ils ne peuvent pas te voir, tu as ton voile.

Cette révélation me rassura quelque peu. Je me redressai légèrement, en inspirant profondément. Il fallait que je fasse bonne impression. Après tout, ma vie entière serait ainsi. La nouvelle Sharna…Oui, une renaissance.

Solidement appuyée sur Aïka, je me laissais conduire vers l'autel, pas à pas. Au fur et à mesure que la distance diminuait, les vêtements des convives se faisaient plus riches et les regards plus mielleux. J'eus soudain l'impression d'avancer dans une meute de loups affamés. Je levai vivement la tête pour savoir quand mon calvaire se finirait et je faillis m'arrêter. Là haut, debout devant l'autel, se tenait l'Avatar. Je dois dire que je n'ai vu plus belle vision de toute ma vie. Et pourtant, je crois que mes yeux se sont posés sur tout ce qu'Albion compte de somptueux tant en femmes qu'en hommes ou encore en paysages. Mais cette apparition les dépasse tous de loin.

Il revêtait une armure dorée qui scintillait dans les couleurs du couchant et le soleil le baignait d'une aura divine. Tout son être semblait flamboyer comme l'astre lui-même. Sa cape blanche flottait avec douceur dans les airs, tranchant avec la noirceur de ses longs cheveux détachés, juste retenus en demi queue par un fil doré. Et ses yeux, ses deux superbes yeux clairs qui se posaient sur moi à cet instant là luisaient plus encore que l'océan miroitant.

Aïka se détacha doucement de moi mais je ne m'en rendis pas compte. Il venait de me tendre la main. Un sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux dans les miens malgré mon voile opaque. Je parcourus les derniers pas seule, comme hypnotisée, et posai ma main dans la sienne. Elle ne tremblait plus. Je n'avais plus peur de rien. Aïka avait raison. A ses côtés, je ne risquais plus rien. J'en étais certaine.

J'entendis à peine les paroles du prêtre. Je me contentais de dire oui quand le vieil homme posa son regard sur moi. J'étais hors de ce monde, sur un petit nuage, complètement perdue dans un grand brouillard orangé. Et pourtant, lorsque l'Avatar me passa la bague au doigt, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je savais que les gens retenaient tous leur souffle autour de nous, mais je ne voyais rien. Les yeux clairs qui me dévisageaient occupaient toutes mes pensées. Avec une douceur que je ne l'avais vu employer qu'avec Aïka, il leva le voile qui cachait mon visage. Il ôta la couronne de fleurs qui se trouvait sur me tête pour la jeter à la mer puis, toujours avec des gestes lents et mesurés, cercla mon front du diadème d'argent frappé de son blason.

-Tu es à présent Sharna Robe d'Oakvale, dit-il de sa voix grave, quelque peu rauque. Ma femme.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je souris. Ces mots…J'étais certaine qu'il ne les avait dit que pour moi. Sa main gantée se posa sur ma joue et je vis un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Un si gentil sourire…Et il m'embrassa.

Les sons revinrent d'un seul coup à mes oreilles alors que des centaines de pétales de fleurs tombaient en pluie sur l'autel, lancés par les invités euphoriques. L'Avatar se détacha doucement de moi et regard avec un sourire mon visage rouge pivoine. Il se mit alors à rire et me prit par la main pour me guider sur le tapis nous conduisant au lieu de la fête. Autour de nous, les gens applaudissaient, sifflaient, en envoyant des fleurs et des minuscules cristaux qui scintillaient dans la lumière. Je crois que ce fut à ce moment là alors que je descendais le long de la falaise, main dans la main avec cet homme, dans ma robe de mariée, que je me rendis vraiment compte de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Et je me mis à rire moi aussi, en m'accrochant à son bras et en saluant les habitants qui nous acclamaient. Aïka avait raison. Depuis le début.

* * *

La fête dura tard dans la nuit. Mais comme à chaque mariage, les nouveaux époux quittèrent la fête plus tôt que les autres qui restaient à fêter l'évènement jusqu'au petit matin. Alors que mes nouvelles servantes me préparaient à ma nuit de noces, l'angoisse ne cessait de me serrer le cœur. Oui, pour dire vrai, j'avais essayé de ne pas penser à ce moment. Cela m'avait déjà surprise qu'il ne me prenne pas de force plus tôt…Mais là, c'était parfaitement officiel. Et cela n'était qu'une source d'angoisse supplémentaire. Une fois mon bain terminé, je fus habillée d'une légère chemise de voile blanche transparente et parée simplement de mon diadème. Puis, mes servantes me menèrent jusqu'à la chambre maritale où elles me laissèrent, en s'inclinant respectueusement. Aïka m'avait rassurée comme elle avait pu en me donnant quelques conseils que je suivis fébrilement. L'Avatar n'était pas encore là et j'ouvris le lit, avant de m'y installer, tremblante. Assise là, mes jambes repliées sur le côtés, j'entrepris d'observer la pièce, en tripotant nerveusement mes cheveux et en essayant d'oublier les battements euphoriques de mon cœur. Une dizaine de chandelles avait été placées sur la cheminée, éclairant faiblement la pièce et quelques autres sur la table. Le lit était à baldaquins, ornés de lourds rideaux faiblement décorés, tout comme ceux des fenêtres. Une chambre assez simple en fin de compte.

Alors que je tressai mes cheveux pour la cinquième fois, la porte du fond s'ouvrit. Je me redressai aussitôt, crispant mes doigts sur ma chemisette. L'Avatar me jeta un coup d'œil et sourit. Cela me fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et je détournai le regard alors qu'il ôtait ses vêtements, conservant uniquement un pantalon de toile légère. Il s'approcha doucement et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit où je me trouvais. Gênée et apeurée, je me raidis, n'osant relever la tête pour le regarder. J'avais peur. Oui j'étais terrorisée. Je connaissais…Je savais comme c'était brutal…Et douloureux…

Je le sentis bouger et une grande main chaude vint se poser sur ma joue. Elle n'était pas douce, mais dure et rêche. Cependant, elle me fit sentir mieux et je relevais les yeux vers lui. Et sentis les larmes rouler sur mes joues. Je voulus m'excuser de mon comportement mais ma gorge était serrée. Un doigt se glissa sous mon menton, m'obligeant à relever la tête pour rencontrer les yeux clairs. Brillants d'une lueur que je ne connaissais pas.

-Combien de fois ?

Mes doigts se crispèrent sur mes vêtements alors que la douleur et les souvenirs envahissaient mon esprit. Les larmes roulèrent de plus belle sur mes joues, inondant cette main à laquelle je m'accrochai alors.

-Trois…soufflai-je, en essayant de retenir des sanglots.

-Qui ?

Cette question avait été posée d'un ton rude. Mais je n'y décelais aucune colère dirigée envers moi. Non, cette haine n'était pas pour moi.

-Des clients…de l'auberge…réussis-je à articuler. Je suis désolée, ajoutai-je en serrant la grande main contre ma joue. Pardonnez-moi…je suis…impure…

Il y eut un grand silence durant lequel je crus mourir. Mon corps était assailli de tremblements alors que mon cœur menaçait d'exploser. Je sentis alors les lèvres sur les miennes et j'eus l'impression que la chaleur m'enveloppait, chassant au loin ma douleur.

-Je vais te faire oublier tout cela, souffla-t-il en essuyant les larmes de mes joues.

De nouveau, nos lèvres se joignirent alors qu'il me renversait avec douceur sur notre couche. Et alors que ses grandes mains exploraient mon corps, je sentis que ma nouvelle vie venait de commencer.

* * *

Voilà ! Avec ça, finie la présentation des personnages ! A présent, vont commencer les tranches de vie des personnages avec une histoire indépendante en un ou deux chapitres à chaque fois ! N'oubliez pas d'aller voir mes autres fics, si celle ci vous plaît! ;)

A suivre : La sœur, l'apprentie héros et l'admiratrice acharnée


	6. La soeur, l'admiratrice1

Arf ! Me voilà repartie dans mes travers de longs chapitres…longs, longs…Mais ! J'ai beaucoup à raconter ! La preuve, nous voilà avec un chapitre qui, bah, finalement sera en deux parties !  (et peut-être plus, je verrai !)

Merci à mes reviewers fidèles en espérant que vous apprécierez cette suite ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si ce n'est le cas ( et si c'est le cas aussi d'ailleurs, ça fait toujours plaisir !) Bisous !!

**!!!!!!!PUB!!!!!** : j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour une de mes fics qui se trouve dans un recoin peu fréquenté du site ! C'est une fic sur Roméo et Juliette, réadaptée par mon cerveau tordu ! Il faut aller dans Books, puis Shakespeare ! Je l'aime beaucoup, je m'éclate vraiment à l'écrire et j'aimerai vous la faire partager ! A bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : la sœur, l'apprentie héros et l'admiratrice acharnée (1)**

Je ne dirais pas que ce fut la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Ce serait mentir. J'avais peur et mes mauvais souvenirs hantaient chacun de mes gestes et des siens. Cependant, elle me rassura. Ce n'était pas aussi désagréable et dégradant que ce que j'avais vécu. Loin de là. Les caresses, les baisers et dormir blottie contre cet homme, c'était cela que j'avais préféré. Et me réveiller là, au chaud et en sécurité, fut, je dois le dire, le premier de mes plus beaux matins.

Le soleil entrait à peine dans la chambre et, par la fenêtre entrouverte, le vent marin soulevait doucement les rideaux. Je me donnais quelques minutes pour rassembler mes idées et réaliser ce qui m'arrivait. J'étais la femme de l'homme le plus célèbre et le plus convoité au monde. Certainement le plus redouté également…Pourtant, j'étais là, confortablement installée contre lui, son bras passant au dessus de ma taille. Couchée sur le côté, je le dévisageai calmement, prenant tout mon temps. Il semblait détendu, serein. Accessible. Ses traits étaient encore tirés par cette semaine de rituel, dévoilant le commencement de petites rides au coin de ses yeux. Sa peau était mate et de nombreuses cicatrices marquaient son corps. En particulier une qui déchirait largement son torse. Mon coeur se serra à l'idée de la douleur qu'il avait du ressentir lorsque la lame avait pénétré sa chair. Au vu de la largeur de l'entaille et de la boursouflure qui persistait, il avait été mal soigné. Si seulement j'avais été là…

Il poussa un soupir alors que mes doigts glissaient sur la cicatrice. Je le faisais sans réfléchir…Sans aucune retenue…Après tout, j'étais sa femme non ? Ne voulant pas le réveiller, je cessai un bref instant jusqu'à ce que sa respiration redevienne calme. Puis, j'ôtai avec délicatesse une mèche noire qui tombait devant ses yeux. Ce geste suffit à le faire soupirer une nouvelle fois. Et un léger grognement suivi d'un petit renfrognement du visage me fit fondre totalement. Il fallait que je grave profondément cette image dans ma mémoire. Je pensais ne pas le revoir de si tôt. Une fois levés, il redeviendrait l'homme froid et éloigné qu'il se devait d'être face aux autres. Il fallait en profiter.

Les lourdes paupières se soulevèrent et ce fut un regard embué qui se posa sur moi.

-Bonjour, soufflai-je avec un sourire.

Je vis l'air perdu disparaître au fond des prunelles bleues comme le ciel alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire et cette petite étincelle s'allumer dans son regard. Il se tourna un peu plus vers moi et m'attira près de lui de son bras encore autour de ma taille, pour m'embrasser avec une tendresse qui me fit rosir de plaisir.

-Comment te sens-tu ? me demanda-t-il en me dévisageant avec attention.

-Sur un petit nuage, avouai-je avec un sourire.

Ses yeux étaient plongés dans les miens, cherchant un éventuel mensonge. Et ne trouvant rien, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Tant mieux, fit-il en m'embrassant de nouveau.

Je souris alors que sa main remontait le long de ma colonne pour atteindre ma nuque qu'il caressa doucement, alors que je posai ma tête sur son torse. Nous restâmes un instant en silence, goûtant tranquillement le calme de cette matinée si particulière. Des rires se firent entendre au rez de chaussée, me faisant redresser légèrement.

-Ils sont déjà là…

J'avais dit ça avec une pointe de désappointement. Et il dut le sentir, car sa main vint se placer sur ma tête pour la reposer en douceur sur son torse.

-Ce n'est pas grave, me rassura-t-il. Laisse-les…

-Ca ne va pas vous poser de problèmes ? osai-je demander.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas…

Je me laissais aller sereinement. Pas de problème…Je n'avais aucune envie de rencontrer tous ces gens. Je ne me sentais pas encore assez bien dans ma peau pour les affronter avec ma nouvelle identité.

-Et puis…Je n'ai aucune envie de les voir, ils n'arrêtent pas de me questionner et de me tourner autour…C'est horrible, ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui me sembla boudeur.

Je restai un instant étonnée puis j'éclatai de rire. Quelle réaction d'enfant venant de sa part ! Je sentis son regard sur moi et je me redressai sur les coudes pour lui faire face.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? s'étonna-t-il, les yeux grand ouvert.

-Vous ! fis-je en riant toujours. Vous affrontez des hordes de bandits seul et vous avez peur d'une bande de nobles en robe !

Il est vrai que ces paroles semblent déplacées. Elles le sont en réalité. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte à l'époque, cela me semblait si naturel de lui parler ainsi. Et pourtant…J'appris par la suite que j'étais la seule à pouvoir lui dire de telles choses sans voir ma tête rouler sur le plancher. Même Aïka ne s'y aventurait pas. Ou en tous cas, pas de la même manière.

Malgré que ce fut la première fois que j'utilisais de telles paroles envers lui, son étonnement ne fut que de courte durée. Il se contenta de faire la moue en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller :

-Leurs attaques sont pires que celles des bandits, déclara-t-il alors que je me glissais jusqu'à lui, toujours appuyée sur mes coudes. Elles sont mielleuses, perfides et cachées. Et surtout, elles me vrillent les tympans.

-Vous parlez des femmes ? osai-je avec un sourire.

-Pourquoi faut-il qu'elles aient la voix aussi aiguë ?

Je ris encore au ton désespéré de sa voix. Je n'aurais jamais cru que son caractère soit ainsi. Il était tellement…normal. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi en confiance avec quelqu'un, encore moins avec un homme. Oui, lui, il saurait me protéger. Et il ne me ferait jamais de mal.

Il me dévisageait encore lorsque je réussis à reprendre mon souffle. Et du bout des doigts, il replaça derrière mon oreille une mèche de cheveux peu conciliante.

-Dis moi…commença-t-il. Quel âge as-tu ?

-Vingt et un ans.

-Et aucun prétendant ?

Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Cherchait-il un possible rival à éliminer ? Je pris sa main pour en embrasser tendrement la paume.

-Aucun qui n'ait voulu de moi, répondis-je en y appuyant ma joue.

-Les hommes de ton village sont-ils donc aveugles en plus d'être sots ? souffla-t-il en se redressant à son tour.

Je rosis sous ce compliment alors qu'il m'entourait de nouveau de ses bras. Et je remerciais les dieux pour avoir fait les hommes de mon village tels qu'ils étaient. Méprisables et cruels.

* * *

Malheureusement, comme tout ce qui est bon, chaque moment agréable a une fin. Ce ne fut pourtant pas faute d'avoir voulu repousser l'heure de se lever le plus possible. Mais quand le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, nous décidâmes d'un commun accord, et à grands regrets, de nous préparer à affronter tous les invités qui devaient certainement nous attendre de pied ferme. L'Avatar, prêt plus rapidement que moi, resta assis sur le lit à me regarder finir de me coiffer. J'aime son regard. Il me rend plus forte et plus sure de moi. Je l'appris à ce moment là, en le sentant sur ma nuque. Pour la première fois, je me voyais belle dans le reflet du miroir. Je n'étais plus cette gamine malpropre et maudite du petit village crasseux de la région de Windmill, mais bien Sharna Robe d'Oakvale, femme de l'Avatar. Et je me sentais merveilleusement bien dans cette nouvelle peau.

Il y eut un froissement de tissu derrière moi et je sentis alors les doigts de mon époux courir dans mes cheveux. Je le laissais faire, regardant avec un sourire un sourire dans le miroir. Il avait une telle expression de douceur sur le visage que je finis par me lever pour lui demander un baiser. Ce que j'obtins la seconde suivante. Je le sentis alors se pencher légèrement et lorsque l'on se sépara, il positionna avec douceur le diadème d'argent sur mon front avant d'y déposer ses lèvres.

-Allons-y, dit-il simplement avec un dernier sourire.

J'hochais la tête, vérifiant rapidement ma tenue et me dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre. Là, je pris son bras et lui jetais un regard. Il inspira profondément, comme pour évacuer une foule de pensées, puis posa sa main sur la poignée. Et son visage changea. Toute la douceur disparut. Le masque d'indifférence remplaça le gentil sourire et ses traits se tirèrent. Il était redevenu l'Avatar, l'homme le plus puissant et le plus respecté d'Albion. Et je marchais à ses côtés en tant que sa troisième femme. Calme, posée, soumise. Mon nouveau personnage.

Nous fûmes accueillis par des applaudissements alors que nous descendions les marches d'escalier. Je souriais, heureuse. Ce sourire était vissé sur mon visage et n'avait pas envie de le quitter. Tous les invités vinrent nous présenter une nouvelle fois leurs vœux de bonheur mais, malgré la joie que j'éprouvais, je me rendis alors compte que tout cela n'avait rien d'amical. Ils venaient uniquement donner leurs noms, insistant sur leur rang et glissant deux trois mois sur des contrats au passage. Des profiteurs, voilà tout. Et mon époux se contentait d'hocher la tête, sans jamais rien accepter. Les vrais amis arrivèrent plus tard dans la journée, une fois une bonne partie des nobles calmée. Je ne fus guère étonnée de voir qu'ils venaient tous de la Guilde des Héros. Le visage de l'Avatar se détendit quelque peu alors qu'ils commençaient à se remémorer des aventures de leur jeunesse et quelques sourires firent même leur apparition sur ses lèvres. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder, assise à sa droite avec tous ces inconnus autour de la même table, chope en main. Il semblait à l'aise avec ces gens. C'était bien un guerrier après tout.

-Comment va le Maître ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Bien, bien, répondit un autre. Il s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir être venu mais il avait beaucoup à faire.

-Comme d'habitude, lâcha un héros alors que ses amis riaient. Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire autre chose que d'attendre dans la salle de la Carte !

-Et à ton avis, qui est-ce qui les met sur la carte, les quêtes ? lâcha une jeune femme aux petites lunettes rondes et noires. Avo ? C'est lui qui se charge de les coordonner et de ne pas tous nous envoyer au même endroit, balourd !

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura mon époux pour calmer les esprits. Je voulais lui présenter mes respects, cela fait un moment que je l'ai pas vu.

Il se tourna vers moi et aussitôt son ton de voix se fit plus doux :

-Nous irons dès demain, d'accord ?

-Oui mon Seigneur, fis-je avec un sourire.

Il resta un instant immobile puis hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je venais de l'appeler par le nom que seules ses femmes pouvaient employer. Les autres devaient lui montrer bien plus de respect qu'un simple « seigneur ». Mais moi, j'y avais droit. Et cela me suffisait.

* * *

Aïka nous accompagna jusqu'au portail le lendemain, vérifiant une dernière fois que tout était en place dans le panier qu'elle m'avait donnée en offrande au maître de la Guilde. Je ris de la voir faire encore une fois.

-Vas-tu cesser ? dis-je alors qu'elle me regardait étonnée. Tu es plus nerveuse que moi !

Elle me dévisagea un instant puis m'attrapa légèrement le bras pour que je ralentisse. L'Avatar continua son chemin, nous jetant un coup d'œil, et se dirigea vers la porte de Cullis pour l'activer.

-Ecoute, me dit-elle alors. Il s'agit de ta première sortie en tant que troisième femme et tu dois savoir certaines choses.

-Je t'écoute.

-Premièrement, ne parle qu'aux personnes qui te sont présentées, dit-elle avec sérieux. S'il ne souhaite pas que tu t'entretiennes avec quelqu'un, c'est qu'il y a toujours de bonnes raisons. Et parfois, même si les présentations sont faites, sois très prudents dans tes propos. Surtout avec les nobles.

J'acquiesçai gravement. Je comprenais parfaitement la situation. Il ne fallait pas que je lui fasse honte. Mais je savais me tenir. Je ne ferai aucune erreur.

-Deuxièmement, s'il te confie son arme, garde la toujours avec toi et ne la donne à personne d'autre, même si on te l'ordonne, ajouta-t-elle l'air extrêmement sérieux. Personne d'autre que nous n'a le droit de toucher son équipement. Et tu ne sais jamais qui peut-être vraiment celui à qui tu donnerais l'arme. Qui sait un assassin, un voleur…C'est aussi ton devoir en tant que femme. Etre à ses côtés et le protéger contre ce genre de personnages qui attaque souvent dans les moments d'intimité. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui Aïka. J'ai bien compris.

Je lui pris la main pour la rassurer :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui assurai-je avec un sourire. Je vis quelque chose de trop beau pour tout détruire par une bêtise.

-C'est parfait, fit-elle en tendant la main pour réajuster le diadème sur mon front.

Prenant son bras, nous rejoignîmes notre époux qui attendait devant la porte qui irradiait d'une lumière bleutée. L'Avatar avait revêtu une armure de cuir noire et son impressionnante épée était accrochée dans son dos. Serais-je seulement capable de la porter s'il me la confiait ? Elle semblait vraiment lourde…Il avait également prit une cape noire qui flottait légèrement dans le vent matinal, contrastant avec le rouge vif des plumes des flèches et l'énorme joyau qui sertissait son arc. Le bijou palpitait doucement, comme les battements d'un cœur. Connaissant aujourd'hui sa provenance, je plains tout ceux qui sont morts par ses flèches. Paix à leur âme tourmentée. Si elles existent toujours.

-Passez un agréable séjour et transmettez mes amitiés au maître, fit Aïka en s'inclinant devant l'Avatar.

-Ce sera fait, déclara ce dernier en remontant le tissu noir de sa tenue sur son nez, masquant ainsi le bas de son visage. Ne te surmène pas.

-Oui mon Seigneur.

Je le regardai entrer dans la lumière et me tendre la main. Le cœur battant à tout rompre au souvenir de mon dernier voyage par ces portes, je pris sa main et il m'attira vers lui dans la lumière.

-Ca ira mieux cette fois, me rassura-t-il en passant son bras autour de ma taille.

J'acquiesçai, les mains crispées sur la hanse de mon panier en osier. L'Avatar braqua ses yeux clairs sur Aïka qui fit un petit geste de la main auquel je n'eus pas le courage de répondre.

-Nous serons de retour dans quelques jours, lâcha-t-il. Et tu diras à Leny, que je ne pas satisfait de son comportement.

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec une dureté que je n'avais pas entendue depuis des semaines. Mais je n'eus même pas le temps de lever les yeux pour le regarder. Déjà la lumière bleue se fit plus forte et ce fut comme qui si un vent violent s'était mis à souffler depuis la terre, nous aspirant en même temps. Tout le paysage disparut autour de nous, s'égrainant comme un château de sable soufflé par le vent. Le tourbillon de couleurs nous enveloppa, un sifflement strident me vrillant les tympans et puis de nouveau, ce choc violent. Mais le bras puissant autour de ma taille m'empêcha de tomber. Et me permit de reprendre doucement mes esprits alors que nous sortions du cercle de lumière.

-Ca va ? me demanda-t-il en posant son regard bleu sur moi alors que je portais une main tremblante à mon front.

-Oui…Oui ça va, répondis-je en forçant un sourire. Laissez moi une minute.

Il hocha la tête, laissant son bras autour de ma taille. Ce fut alors que les chants résonnèrent à mes oreilles. Des chants graves, envoûtants, à consonance religieuse. Nous étions dans une immense salle au haut plafond de pierre au milieu de laquelle trônait une impressionnante table où je vis avec fascination de petits fleuves, de petits villages et des montagnes. Un bien bel et étrange objet. De part et d'autre de la salle, deux imposants escaliers menaient à l'étage supérieur alors que différentes alcôves semblaient conduire à d'autres salles, qui étaient dans mon esprit plus fascinantes les unes que les autres. La Guilde de Héros. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir y venir. Un de mes rêves se réalisait. Après tant d'autres.

Je sentis le bras fort s'ôter de ma taille alors que des chuchotements résonnèrent dans la pièce, couvrant bientôt les chants. Et je faillis m'étouffer en voyant un attroupement qui nous observait depuis le haut des escaliers. Il s'agissait de jeunes gens, tous vêtus de la même façons, une capuche recouvrant la plupart du temps leur visage. Mais je sentais leur regard. Et leurs voix nous parvenaient aussi clairement que s'ils fussent à côté de nous.

-C'est lui, c'est lui !

-Il est balèze !

-Il a l'air trop fort comme ça !

-Comme j'aimerai être sa femme…

-Ca c'est un héros !

Essayant de retrouver quelque peu de dignité, je me redressai quelque peu, la tête droite, et me plaçais à sa droite, en retrait d'un pas, comme je le devais. Je le vis me jeter un coup d'œil mais il ne dit rien. Bon signe. Les élèves étaient de plus en plus nombreux, autant dans les escaliers qu'un peu plus loin sous les alcôves, certains sautillant pour mieux voir. Etre le centre des attentions m'aurait gênée quelques jours plus tôt. Mais là, cela me flattait presque. Je me sentais belle. Je me sentais forte. Je ne craignais plus personne.

Ce fut alors que la foule bruyante s'ouvrit sur un vieil homme. Il semblait sage, le crâne rasé et ses yeux clairs pétillant sous ses épais sourcils. Quand il arriva devant nous, le silence se fit. Deux des hommes les plus importants d'Albion se trouvaient face à face. C'était loin d'être fréquent. Surtout pacifiquement.

-Heureux de te revoir mon garçon, fit le vieil homme avec un sourire. Cela faisait longtemps.

-Maître, répondit simplement l'Avatar en ôtant le tissu qui recouvrait le bas de son visage et en baissant respectueusement la tête.

Suivant son geste, je m'inclinais plus profondément, soulevant légèrement les pans de ma robe. Elle était verte à bordures d'argent ce jour là, s'accordant merveilleusement à mon œil droit et à mon diadème, les faisant ressortir tous les deux. Je vis le regard du vieil homme se poser sur moi avant de se retourner vers son ancien élève.

-Il doit s'agir de ta nouvelle délicieuse épouse ? déclara-t-il avec un bon sourire.

-Tout à fait, fit l'Avatar en tendant une main vers moi.

Je posai ma main dans la sienne et il me fit avancer d'un pas pour que je me retrouve à leur niveau.

-Maître, laissez moi vous présenter Sharna Robe d'Oakvale. Ma femme.

Je m'inclinai de nouveau, le cœur battant fort dans ma poitrine. J'aimais la façon dont il avait prononcé ces mots, le léger accent qu'il avait lorsqu'il disait mon prénom, et cette merveilleuse consonance qu'avait son nom accolé au mien. Je tournais les yeux vers lui pour lui sourire gentiment. Et je vis cette petite étincelle que je savais désormais percevoir dans ses prunelles plus bleues que le ciel. Cette petite lueur qui disait qu'il m'aimait, même si les mots n'étaient pas prononcés. Cela peut paraître présomptueux de ma part, mais c'est ainsi. Notre amour était réciproque. Et tous ceux qui ont prétendus le contraire ont eu tort. Demandez le à leur tombe.

-Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance jeune fille, déclara le vieil homme alors que je reportais mon attention sur lui.

-Moi de même, vénérable Maître, répondis-je respectueusement en inclinant une nouvelle fois la tête.

-Inutile d'être aussi polie, lâcha le maître de la Guilde. La plupart de mes élèves ne me respectent pas autant que ça.

-C'est un tort qu'ils ont, trancha l'Avatar. Et un tort de votre part de laisser passer cela.

Je sentis la tension dans l'air. Les élèves s'entre-regardaient un plus loin, partagé entre leur fascination pour cet homme et l'irritation due à ses propos. Mais le vieil homme dissipa cet énervement d'un éclat de rire :

-Allons, allons, ne sois pas si dur ! Toi-même tu arrivais à tous mes cours avec plus d'une heure de retard ! C'est un grand dormeur vous savez, ajouta-t-il à mon égard avec un petit clin d'oeil entendu. S'il pouvait toujours emmener un oreiller avec lui, il le ferait, soyez en sure !

Je me contentai de sourire, bien qu'une dizaine de répliques me venaient en tête. Je ne pouvais pas parler ainsi de sa vie privée. Cela aurait été indécent de ma part de trahir son intimité. Et il sembla m'en être reconnaissant car ses doigts gantés qui tenaient toujours ma main se refermèrent doucement sur cette dernière suite à mon silence.

-Inutile d'évoquer cela devant tant de monde, Maître, fit-il à voix basse.

-Ma foi…Tu as peut-être raison, reconnut le vieil homme en tournant la tête pour regarder les élèves pendus à leurs lèvres. Retournez tous à l'entraînement ! hurla-t-il d'une voix de stentor, se répercutant avec des accents magiques sur les vieilles pierres de la salle.

Les élèves obéirent à contre cœur, jetant un dernier regard au héros.

-Bien, allons donc dans la tour, nous serons plus tranquille, déclara le Maître de la Guilde. Par ici mon enfant, fit-il en me tendant la main avec un sourire.

Je pris sa main pour me laisser guider, l'Avatar marchant à côté de nous. Je resta ébahie par la splendeur de l'endroit. Aucun luxe, aucun ornement, seulement de la pierre brute qui dégageait une aura de puissance à l'état pure. Mon regard se tourna naturellement vers mon époux. Il se fondait totalement dans cet endroit si particulier. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir qu'il avait grandi ici. Il possédait la même force que ce lieu particulier : tranquille et inébranlable. Nous traversâmes une immense cour où se dressait un autel gigantesque, entouré de quatre tombes magnifiquement ouvragées.

-C'est ici que votre époux à obtenu la larme d'Avo en résolvant une énigme sur laquelle j'avais planché des années, me glissa malicieusement le Maître de la Guilde.

Je tournais un regard attendri vers l'Avatar qui sembla légèrement gêné.

-Inutile de lui dire cela Maître, grinça-t-il. Je n'ai fait que suivre les instructions que Maze avait écrites…

-Mais lui avait échoué ! rappela le vieil homme. Et pourquoi es-tu si modeste ? s'étonna-t-il alors. Cela ne te ressembles pas. Avant, tu adorais te pavaner en montrant tes trophées à tort et à travers.

Le maître se pencha de nouveau vers moi pour chuchoter :

-Une fois, il a même montré cinq fois une tête de hobbe à une jeune fille pour la séduire. Ma pauvre jouvencelle s'en est évanouie !

-Maître ! gronda l'Avatar alors que je laissai échapper un léger sourire.

-Oui, oui ! bougonna le vieillard. Tu es bien rabat-joie ! Elle peut entendre ces choses-là, il n'y a rien de mal pour un jeune homme de flirter. N'est-ce pas ?

J'hochai la tête, toujours en souriant.

-Tu vois ! lâcha le Maître alors que mon époux lui jetait un regard noir. Cesse donc d'être si protecteur, elle n'est pas en sucre. Ah, attendez, il faut que j'ouvre la porte…

Alors qu'il s'escrimait sur la vieille serrure, je m'approchai de l'Avatar et lui pris le bras avec douceur. Il baissa sur moi ses yeux clairs, l'air ennuyé.

-Je suis désolé que tu doives entendre tout cela…

-Pas du tout, cela m'amuse beaucoup, le rassurai-je en serrant un peu plus son bras dans les miens. Je veux tout connaître de vous.

Son regard s'assombrit légèrement et il leva la main pour caresser doucement ma joue :

-Non...souffla-t-il. Je ne crois pas…

Ce fut la première fois que je vis cet éclat de douleur au fond de ces prunelles. Si violent, si sombre que mon cœur se serra.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire que, si, je voulais tout savoir, le pire comme le meilleur, que jamais je ne cesserait de l'aimer malgré ce qu'il ait pu faire. Mais un cri m'en empêcha. Quelqu'un qui appelait mon nom. Et la voix familière me pétrifia.

Je me retournai avec lenteur, comme au ralenti, pour tomber nez à nez avec elle. Ma taille, radieuse dans la tenue d'apprenti héros, les mêmes cheveux blonds mais coupés courts, un sourire ravageur. Et deux yeux, deux yeux bleus qui me fixaient, ces deux yeux que j'aurais tant aimé lui arracher pour les posséder durant ces vingt une dernières années.

-Sharna ! lâcha-t-elle. Heureuse de te revoir, Grand sœur.

* * *

_A suivre…_

_Chapitre 7 : la sœur, l'apprentie héros et l'admiratrice acharnée (2)_


	7. La soeur, l'admiratrice2

Hum…mes chapitres ne se terminent plus :) erf ! Je n'oublie pas cette histoire, je l'adore trop ! à chaque fois que je rejoue à Fable, j'en écris un bout ! et comme je viens de recommencer un perso…j'ai fini le jeu avec mon perso précédent…snif…l'est trop bo, et trop fort…dire que je peux rien en faire…snif…

Enfin ! voilou la suite ! Et un grand merci à mes reviewers ! Ca me fait ++ plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous plait (ou pas) !

**!!!!!!!PUB!!!!!** : j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour une de mes fics qui se trouve dans un recoin peu fréquenté du site ! C'est une fic sur Roméo et Juliette, réadaptée par mon cerveau tordu ! Il faut aller dans Books, puis Shakespeare ! Je l'aime beaucoup, je m'éclate vraiment à l'écrire et j'aimerai vous la faire partager ! Son rating est M il faut donc mettre Allrating dans les critères de recherche sinon elle n'apparaît pas ! Voilou !

* * *

**Chapitre ****7 : la sœur, l'apprentie héros et l'admiratrice acharnée (2)**

Je n'y croyais pas. Je restais les bras ballants, à dévisager cette fille qui me dévorait du regard. Cette sœur. Cette petite sœur qui avait eu tout ce que moi je voulais. La fille que j'aurais aimé être. Et qui m'avait toujours traité comme la pire des bonnes.

-Comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! s'exclama-t-elle en me serrant contre elle.

J'étais pétrifiée, incapable de l'entourer de mes bras. Ce corps qui jamais ne m'avait effleuré en vingt et un ans se pressait à ce moment là contre le mien, comme s'il l'avait toujours fait. Elle ne sembla pas se rendre compte de mon trouble car elle ne se desserra son étreinte que pour me regarder dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Tu es magnifique Grande Sœur, dit-elle en me prenant les mains.

-M…merci, balbutiai-je, incapable de dire autre chose.

-Je suis enchantée de vous connaître, Puissant Avatar, continua-t-elle en s'inclinant profondément. Je suis Philea du village de Kenrel, apprentie héros depuis l'âge de neuf ans. Je suis la petite sœur de Sharna.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, répondit mon époux de sa voix grave en me jetant un coup d'oeil.

J'étais toujours immobile, ne pouvant bouger le petit doigt, les yeux braqués sur ma sœur. Je n'y croyais pas. J'avais l'air d'exister pour elle…Elle qui avait tout réussi…Elle qui était belle et intelligente…Elle qui avait réussi à s'extraire de notre misérable condition pour devenir apprentie héros à à peine neuf ans…Oui je la détestais. Mais ce n'était que de la jalousie. Jalouse de ne pas être comme elle. De ne pas être elle. A ses côtés, à cet instant, je me sentis redevenir le hobbe, le ver de terre, la larve…Comme avant.

-Je suis tellement fière de ma sœur, dit Philea en m'adressant un superbe sourire auquel je répondis, forcée, les mains crispées sur ma robe. Elle a toujours eu beaucoup de courage, vous savez.

-Oui, je sais, fit-il en posant son regard clair sur elle.

-Mais elle est arrivée tellement loin…ajouta-t-elle en me prenant la main, les yeux luisants de tendresse. Je suis si contente…Même si tu ne m'as pas invitée à ton mariage, méchante !

-Dé…désolée, balbutiai-je en baissant les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je te pardonne, assura-t-elle en pressant mes mains dans les siennes, un bon sourire sur les lèvres.

A ce moment là, je fus soulagée. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle m'annonçait qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas. C'était la seule protection contre mes parents. Même si elle avait quatre ans de moins que moi. Même si elle ne s'était jamais privée que me faire battre à sa place. J'étais le bon chien qui donnait toujours la patte pour ne pas être frappé. Et qui rêvait de lui sauter à la gorge dans son sommeil.

- Que diriez-vous de partager notre repas ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers l'Avatar. Il est frugal mais j'aimerai beaucoup m'entretenir avec ma sœur. Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne sommes pas vues.

Je sentis le regard clair sur moi et je ne pus relever les yeux. Je me sentais…minable.

-Pour l'instant, ils viennent avec moi, intervint le maître de la Guilde. Et toi, jeune Philea, il me semble que tu as cours d'enchantement.

-Oh Maître, s'il vous plaît, minauda-t-elle en lui jetant un regard de chien battu. Je viens juste de retrouver ma sœur…Elle m'a tellement manqué !

-Vous vous verrez plus tard. Allez, file.

Elle fit alors sa moue de petite fille déçue à laquelle mes parents et tous les membres du village fondaient. Et là, je perçus le danger. Un nouvel instinct s'est éveillé en main. L'instinct de la femme mariée.

-Très bien…grogna-t-elle. A tout à l'heure grande sœur.

Et elle me piqua un baiser sur la joue avant de faire une révérence à mon époux accompagné d'un délicieux sourire. Je demeurai pétrifiée par son geste. Ma joue me brûlait comme si on y avait apposé un fer rouge. Et cette étrange douleur irradia tout mon cerveau, au point de faire monter les larmes à mes yeux.

-Oh…fit le maître en se méprenant sur mon état. Je ne savais pas que cela vous ferait tant de peine…Voulez-vous que je la rappelle ?...

-Non, m'exclamai-je presque en essuyant vivement mes yeux. Non…Ca ira, merci…Je suis…un peu bête…

Le vieil homme hocha la tête avec un gentil sourire et me proposa son bras que je pris. Sur ma nuque le regard bleu. Inquisiteur. Une honte irraisonnée me dévorait. J'étais si misérable que j'aurais voulu disparaître en un instant…J'avais tellement peur. Tellement peur qu'il se dise qu'il avait choisi la mauvaise sœur…

Guidés par le vieil homme, nous grimpâmes les marches de la tour pour arriver dans une petite pièce circulaire. Le maître me fit asseoir avec un sourire dans un des fauteuils qui faisait face à la cheminée.

-C'est visiblement un grand émoi d'avoir retrouvé votre sœur cadette, commença-t-il alors que l'Avatar s'appuyait contre la pierre, en face de moi.

-O…oui, en effet, acquiesçai-je en regardant mes mains.

Je sentais le regard clair sur moi et, comme des semaines auparavant, il me rendit nerveuse. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie de nouveau ainsi, faible, tremblotante et pitoyable. Je voulais redevenir Sharna Robe d'Oakvale. Mais la rencontre avec Philea m'avait replongée dans mes souvenirs. Et claqué violemment la porte de ma nouvelle vie.

-Votre sœur est une brillante élève, continuait le vieil homme en apportant un plateau où reposaient trois verres.

-Oui, elle a toujours été…plus douée, réussis-je à articuler en me servant.

-Elle a du potentiel, c'est certain, acquiesça le maître en se tournant vers mon époux. Elle me fait penser un peu à toi en fait…

Mes doigts se crispèrent sur le cristal. Non, non…Voilà qu'elle revenait dans ma vie. Voilà qu'elle allait de nouveau m'éclipser, prendre ma place ! Oui, je l'avoue, à cette époque ma jalousie envers elle était sans borne. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser dans quelle position je me trouvais. Pour moi, elle était toujours devant, quoique je fasse. Et si elle était là, je finirais toujours dernière, perdant tout ce que je possédais. Tout, et tout le monde.

-Vous me comparez à une femme ? releva l'Avatar avec un léger sourire.

-Ne fais pas l'idiot mon garçon, gronda gentiment le maître. Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir que certaines femmes possèdent une puissance sans limite.

-Jamais femme ne me vaincra, déclara soudain mon époux. Sauf si je le désire.

Je relevai vivement la tête, sans écouter les remontrances du vieillard. Ces derniers mots semblaient m'être adressés…Il voulait me rassurer. En témoignaient les deux yeux bleus qui ne me quittaient pas. Légèrement soulagée, le cœur un peu plus léger, je lui souris, cherchant à cacher mon trouble. Il fallait que je tienne. Il fallait que j'en termine avec mon passé. Avec son aide, rien ne me semblait impossible. Même sortir de sortir de deux décennies de servitude. Et d'affronter mon pire bourreau.

* * *

-Je n'y croyais pas quand je l'ai appris ! Je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre mais quand je t'ai vue… !

Je souris. Ce même sourire gêné et figé qui était accroché à mon visage depuis le début du repas. Nous étions assis en bout de table dans l'immense salle à manger de la Guilde, de chaque côté du maître qui présidait. Ils s'agissaient des places d'honneur où siégeaient les personnes les plus importantes d'Albion, et voilà que je m'y trouvais. Mais je n'en tirais aucune satisfaction. Car Philea était à mes côtés, me prenant sans cesse la main et me souriant à tout vas. En face de moi se tenait mon époux qui ne nous quittait presque jamais du regard sauf pour s'adresser à son maître ou à quelques uns de ses anciens compagnons qui étaient de passage. Je ne pris aucun plaisir à le voir à l'aise et souriant comme je le faisais de coutume. Avo sait pourtant combien j'aime le voir ainsi. Mais j'étais trop tourmentée pour cela. Et tous les regards intrigués et curieux tournés vers nous ne me rendaient que plus mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression que j'allais m'écrouler sous le poids de tout cet intérêt. Mes belles résolutions avaient volé en fumée.

-Et que dirais-tu de venir donner des cours ici ? demanda soudain le maître de la Guilde à l'Avatar. Je suis sûr que tous les apprentis seraient ravis.

Un vent d'excitation parcourut la table d'un bout à l'autre et je vis du coin de l'œil le regard de Philea briller alors qu'il se posait sur mon époux. L'angoisse me serra le cœur. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il demeure seul ici. Pour moi, il y était bien plus en danger que face à des bandits. Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur moi. Je détournai le regard, gênée. Je n'arrivai plus à lui faire face. Ma faiblesse m'écoeurai. Et je n'avais guère envie que ses choix dépendent de ma défaillance.

Les murmures s'étaient tus autour de nous, attendant avec appréhension la réponse de l'homme le plus convoité d'Albion. Nul doute qu'avec son expérience, il pouvait énormément apporter aux jeunes recrues…Egoïstement, je m'en fichais. Tout, mais pas ça. Pas se retrouver seul avec elle.

-Je regrette, dit-il de sa voix grave alors que des murmures de déception fusaient autour de la table. Je n'ai guère de temps pour cela.

-Je sais bien que tu viens juste de te marier et que tu dois t'occuper de ta ravissante épouse, fit le vieil homme en me faisant un gentil sourire auquel je répondis mécaniquement. Mais je pensais à la nouvelle rentrée, à la saison des vendanges…

-Je n'aime guère l'idée de rester enfermé entre quatre murs, Maître, répondit calmement mon époux. Je ne crois pas que jamais je viendrais enseigner ici.

-A mon grand dam ! déclara le maître avec un soupir. J'espère toujours que cela change mais je crois bien que c'est perdu d'avance. Il est têtu comme une mule, ajouta-t-il à mon intention.

Je n'eus même pas le courage de sourire. Le regard glacé de Philea s'était posé sur moi. Et je savais que dans les heures qui viendraient je revivrai le calvaire de mon enfance.

-Maître ! fit-elle soudain en se levant vivement, me faisant sursauter en posant sa main sur mon épaule. J'aimerai montrer ma chambre à ma grande sœur ! Est-ce possible ?

Une vague de terreur m'envahit. Je jetai un regard désespéré à mon époux et vis son poing se refermer imperceptiblement sur son verre alors que ses yeux glace s'étaient rivés sur Philea.

-Ma foi…commença le vieil homme en jetant un regard à l'Avatar silencieux. Si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient…

-Je…J'en serai ravie, balbutiai-je alors que les doigts fins se resserraient sur mon épaule.

-Vous avez ma permission, fit le maître avec un bon sourire. Cela me permettra de discuter un peu avec mon élève favori.

-Merci Maître !

Je me levai un peu gauchement, toutes les personnes présentes faisant de même, mis à part le maître et mon époux. Privilège du à mon rang. Quatrième femme d'Albion. Tout cela me semblait ridicule à cet instant. J'étais incapable de tenir tête à une fille de paysans. Pitoyable.

Je m'inclinai face au maître et à mon époux lorsque ce dernier se leva à son tour, me tendant la main. Mon cœur se gonfla alors que je m'avançais, posant ma main tremblante dans la sienne. Lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur les miens, je me sentis soudain en sécurité. Une sécurité infaillible. Enveloppée dans un cocon de chaleur et surveillée tendrement par ses yeux bleus qui ne me quitteraient jamais. Où que je sois.

-Reprends-toi, souffla-t-il simplement, juste assez fort pour que moi seule entende.

-Oui mon Seigneur, répondis-je en inclinant la tête. Pardonnez moi. Ca va aller.

Je forçai un sourire alors qu'il me dévisageait. Ses prunelles brillaient d'un éclat que je connais bien à présent, et que je commençais juste à percevoir à l'époque. Ce sont les yeux que j'adore voir en public, ceux qui me sont entièrement dévoués. Ceux qui disent qu'il veut me prendre dans ses bras, qu'il veut écraser ma souffrance, qu'il veut me voir rire, mais qu'il ne peut pas, face à des étrangers. Ces yeux traduisent cette impuissance qu'il exècre. Et cette profonde tristesse mêlée à de la rage de ne rien pouvoir faire pour me tirer de ma torpeur.

Je pressai mes doigts autour des siens en m'inclinant légèrement, puis m'éloignai pour rejoindre ma sœur dans le grand hall. Un nombre important d'Apprentis s'y trouvaient également, me regardant approcher avec un respect mélangé à de la curiosité. Les paroles d'Aïka résonnèrent soudain à mes oreilles. Il fallait que je fasse attention à mes mots. La vie de l'Avatar ne devait être dévoilée plus qu'elle ne l'était. Rester dans les banalités.

Les jeunes gens, d'abord intimidés par ma présence, finirent par se détendre au fil des minutes. J'avais repris quelque peu contenance et récupéré de mon assurance. Leur présence me rassurait. Je n'étais pas seule avec Philea et elle ne pouvait pas me traiter comme elle le faisait lorsque nous étions enfants. Cependant, je sentais ses doigts s'enfoncer dans mon bras, qu'elle tenait serré dans les siens, au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. La crainte s'insinua en moi. Elle avait peur. Peur de manquer de temps pour me dire ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Des choses qu'elle ne pouvait déclarer devant d'autres. Elle allait essayer de me forcer à faire quelque chose. Et il n'était pas difficile de deviner quoi.

-Et comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? demanda soudain une Apprentie, les yeux brillants.

-Nos parents tiennent une auberge, lâcha Philea avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche. C'est là qu'ils se sont vus.

-Tu n'as pas de chance ! déclara un garçon. Si tu y avais été, tu aurais peut-être été l'heureuse élue !

-Je préfère être ici ! trancha ma jeune sœur, l'air hautain.

-N'importe quoi ! railla une autre. Moi je préfèrerai mille fois être la femme de l'Avatar que d'être ici !

Les autres acquiescèrent alors que je souriais. La femme de l'Avatar…Toutes auraient aimé être à ma place…Toutes. Même Philea. Et ça, c'était ma force.

Je me levai alors du fauteuil où j'étais assise, devant les regards étonnés, et celui courroucé de ma sœur.

-Je vais prendre congé de vous, dis-je avec un sourire. Je me sens lasse de ce long voyage. Il est temps pour nous tous de prendre du repos.

-Pas déjà ! s'exclama Philea en bondissant sur ses pieds alors que les autres s'apprêtaient à partir. Nous n'avons pas encore parlé toutes les deux.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement avant de se teinter de haine. Les Apprentis nous dévisagèrent en silence, leur regard allant de l'une à l'autre sans vraiment comprendre. Je fis un effort surhumain pour ne pas baisser les yeux et inspirant profondément, je me tins droite face à elle, tête haute, mains jointes sur mon ventre :

-Avais-tu quelque chose de particulier à me dire, « Petite soeur » ? continuai-je essayant de forcer ma voix à ne pas trembler.

-Oui, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton dur. Mais en privé ! s'exclama-t-elle à l'intention des autres qui filèrent rapidement par la porte, la refermant derrière eux.

Nous y étions. J'étais seule avec elle. Le moment de l'affronter était venu. J'essayai de calmer les battements hiératiques de mon cœur. Du bout des doigts, je caressai mon alliance. Il était là. Pour moi, Sharna. Et juste moi.

Philea se tourna vers moi avec lenteur, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, et entreprit de me tourner autour, me jaugeant du regard.

-Tu t'es bien débrouillée…lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un instant. Moi qui aie toujours cru que tu finirais dans le bordel de Darkwood…Tu as trouvé un établissement bien plus prestigieux.

Elle se planta devant moi, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, et je sentis toute mon assurance fondre d'un seul coup :

-Mais tu es et tu resteras toujours une catin ! cracha-t-elle. Tu as beau être bien habillée et parfumée, sous tes habits ne reste pas moins la putain de village crasseux !

Elle me saisit violemment la mâchoire et les doigts commencèrent à la broyer, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Sa force était bien plus importante qu'auparavant. Et sous la douleur, je mis un genou à terre.

-Ecoute moi bien, garce, siffla-t-elle. Je refuse qu'une traînée comme toi gâche mon existence. J'ai vu toutes tes minauderies et ça me débecte ! J'ai travaillé dur pour arriver jusqu'ici ! J'ai besoin de ces cours ! Et il est hors de question que l'Avatar refuse de les donner pour tes jolies petites fesses blanches !

Elle serra un peu plus fort, le visage déformé par la colère :

-Alors tu vas le faire rester ! Je me fiche de savoir comment, ou même si je suis la seule à en bénéficier, mais je veux ces cours ! Tu as compris, idiote ?! Je les veux !

Cela dit, elle me lâcha durement et je me rattrapai juste à temps pour éviter que ma tête ne frappe le plancher. Elle me donna un violent coup de pied dans la cuisse pour sceller notre accord et je retins un cri, rétractant mes jambes sous moi. Je demeurai prostrée au sol alors qu'elle se recoiffait, inspirant profondément.

-Attend que les marques aient disparu avant de sortir, ordonna-t-elle.

Ceci dit, elle claqua la porte. Je n'eus même pas la force de pleurer. Je me levai pour aller m'asseoir devant le miroir. Les traces rouges de ses doigts sur mes joues s'effaçaient peu à peu. Bientôt, elles auraient disparu. Impossible de savoir qu'elle m'avait maltraitée. Elle était très forte pour ça. Elle frappait toujours où ça ne se voyait pas, jambes, cheveux, ventre, tête…Comment se plaindre après ça ?

Mon reflet me renvoyait un regard vide, faible. Je fus soudain prise de nausées et me précipitai aux jardins pour vomir. Là, à l'ombre d'un arbre, à l'abri des regards, je me laissai glisser au sol. J'étais épuisée. Fatiguée de tout ça. Je voulais rentrer. Retourner à Oakvale. Lui échapper.

* * *

Debout devant une chaise où il avait posé ses affaires, l'Avatar tourna vers moi un regard partagé entre l'inquiétude et l'étonnement. Je voyais son reflet me dévisager dans la glace et j'évitai avec soin son regard, continuant de brosser mes cheveux.

-Tu veux que je donne ces cours ? me demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

-Cela serait bon pour votre image, mentis-je sans cesser de me coiffer.

-Ma réputation se porte très bien, répliqua-t-il vivement.

-Je sais…Mais cela ne serait-il pas mieux pour ces jeunes Apprentis de recevoir des conseils du plus grand guerrier d'Albion ?...Pensez un peu aux dangers qu'ils sauraient éviter avec votre expérience.

Je le sentis me dévisager un instant qui me parut une éternité.

-Tu veux t'éloigner de moi, déclara-t-il d'un ton quelque peu rude, peut-être même blessé.

-Vous vous trompez, dit-je rapidement en levant les yeux pour le regarder dans la glace. Etre votre femme est la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Je vous le jure.

-Alors quoi ? grogna-t-il, légèrement irrité. Parle donc, je ne peux pas deviner !

Je baissai le regard, incapable de lui tenir tête. Comment lui dire ? Comment lui dire que j'étais terrifiée par ma petite sœur, que celle-ci me brutalisait… ? Que si je ne faisais pas ce qu'elle me disait, elle serait capable de me tuer ?...Ou peut-être même d'essayer de lui faire du mal ?...

Ce fut alors que je sentis les grands bras m'entourer et son souffle chaud dans mon cou :

-Très bien, souffla-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur ma peau. Ne parlons pas.

Je frissonnai de plaisir en sentant ses mains puissantes glisser sur mon corps jusqu'à mon ventre. Je me retournai pour l'embrasser, passant mes bras autour de son cou. Je tremblai. Comme une feuille. J'eus peur un instant qu'il pense que cette frayeur vienne de lui. Mais il me serra plus fort et je sus qu'il comprenait. Peut-être même avait-il compris depuis l'instant où mon regard avait croisé celui de Philea. Il attendait que je lui dise. Il voulait une preuve de ma confiance. Et moi…Moi je n'arrivais pas à la lui donner.

J'étouffai un gémissement de douleur lorsque sa main, remontant sous ma robe légère de nuit, caressa ma cuisse. Il se détacha alors vivement de moi pour me dévisager. Et comme notre première nuit, les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. Je vis son visage se décomposer alors qu'il saisissait le bas de robe.

-Non mon Seigneur ! suppliai-je en retenant sa main. Ce n'est rien, je vous en prie…

Il ne m'écouta pas. Vivement, il déchira le tissu dévoilant ma cuisse blanche de n'avoir jamais vu le soleil. Et l'énorme hématome bleuté qui s'y trouvait.

Je ne peux décrire l'expression qui passa sur le visage de l'Avatar à cet instant là. Je crus voir un démon descendant de Skorm lui-même. Ses yeux bleu glace luisaient d'un feu qui ressemblait à celui des enfers alors que ses cheveux d'ébène lâchés balayaient son visage déformé par la haine et la colère. Il se leva d'un bond et empoigna son épée d'un tel mouvement guerrier que la terreur me saisit. Il allait tuer. Tuer tout le monde jusqu'à retrouver celui qui m'avait fait ça. Ou celle.

Je me levai à mon tour, titubante, juste à temps pour me jeter contre lui avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte. Je me pressai de toutes mes forces contre le torse dur, enfouissant mon visage mouillé contre la peau tatouée. Je sentais tous les muscles palpiter sous la peau tannée, prêts à exploser dans une gerbe de magie brute.

-Je vous en supplie mon Seigneur ! hurlai-je alors qu'il avançait toujours vers la porte, me traînant pitoyablement avec lui. Ne faites rien ! C'est ma faute, ma faute !

-Ta faute ?! rugit-il en braquant son regard bleu glace sur moi.

-Je ne suis pas assez forte ! m'exclamai-je en le regardant, les yeux débordant de larmes. Je n'ai aucun droit, aucun droit d'être aimée par vous ! Je…

Les sanglots brisèrent ma voix :

-Je…suis…indigne de vous…

Vidée soudain de toutes mes forces, je me sentis flancher. Le bruit métallique d'une épée percutant le sol retentit à mes oreilles alors que des bras puissants m'entourer, me retenant dans ma chute. Ses lèvres vinrent envelopper les miennes, se pressant presque brutalement contre ma bouche. Incapable de bouger, emprisonnée dans cette étreinte puissante et indestructible, j'eus l'impression que mon corps ne m'appartenait plus. Et, alors que j'étais prête à suffoquer, asphyxiée, il se détacha de moi pour prendre mon visage en coupe dans ses mains et m'obliger à le regarder :

-Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ça, déclara-t-il d'un ton grave. Je t'ai choisie et tu m'appartiens. Personne n'a son mot à dire là dessus.

Sans même me laisser le temps de reprendre mes esprits, il m'embrassa de nouveau, de ces baisers passionnés que je ne connaissais pas, et m'entraîna vers le lit. Ses gestes se firent moins brusques une fois là mais son attitude me fit complètement chavirer. J'étais perdue. Je ne comprenais pas. Comment un homme tel que lui pouvait autant tenir à une catin comme moi ? La passion et l'appétit qu'il démontrait pour moi, pour mon corps, finit de me faire plonger dans un univers où seuls nous existions. J'oubliais le reste d'Albion cette nuit là. Je ne vivais que pour ces mains glissant sur ma peau et ce souffle brûlant sur mon corps.

Je ne repris mes esprits qu'en me réveillant au petit matin. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de sortir de cette délicieuse torpeur et de reprendre racines dans le monde réel. Ce fut alors que je sentis un léger chatouillement sur ma jambe. Je me redressai lentement et souris. L'Avatar était allongé à mes côtés, la tête reposant sur mon ventre. Du bout des doigts, il caressait ma cuisse blessée, juste sous l'hématome, prenant garde à ne pas le toucher. Je ne voyais de lui que l'arrière de son crâne, mais je savais qu'il réfléchissait activement. Et je n'avais guère envie de le laisser aller plus à de sombres pensées alors que j'étais réveillée.

Doucement, je glissai une main dans les cheveux noirs, descendant jusqu'à la nuque. Il se retourna avec lenteur, sans quitter mon ventre, et prit ma main dans la sienne pour en embrasser gentiment la paume.

-Bonjour, fis-je avec un sourire en laissant mes doigts glisser sur la joue légèrement piquante de la barbe matinale. Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Plus calme, dit-il simplement en se redressant.

J'eus un petit pincement au cœur alors qu'il s'approchait de moi. Je lisais sur son visage une certaine tristesse. Et je savais que je lui avais causé du souci durant tout ce temps où j'avais dormi. Mais alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour parler, il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire et m'embrassa. Je sentis ses doigts descendre sur ma cuisse blessée puis une légère sensation de froid sur l'hématome. Et la douleur s'évanouit. Il se détacha alors de moi, pour me dévisager de longues minutes, une main caressant ma joue. Je lui rendit son regard, légèrement perdue. Je n'aimais pas le voir aussi pensif. Surtout à mon sujet. Je ne voulais pas lui causer d'ennuis. Pas à lui.

-Je vais donner ces cours, dit-il enfin alors que je m'apprêtais de nouveau à parler.

Devant mon étonnement, et peut-être mon angoisse lisible sur mon visage, il sourit :

-Mais ils auront lieu en petit comité à ma demeure de Bowerstone et seulement une fois l'an.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau :

-Partons dès aujourd'hui, souffla-t-il.

Je ne sais même pas aujourd'hui comment il a toujours réussi à deviner mes craintes et mes peurs. Mais quelque soit la situation, il avait toujours les mots pour me rassurer.

-D'accord, fis-je avec un sourire heureux.

Je lus le soulagement sur son visage et nous nous pelotonnâmes de nouveau l'un contre l'autre pour dormir encore un peu.

J'aurais du m'en rendre compte. J'aurais du le savoir. Mais il est vrai qu'à l'époque, je ne faisais guère attention à tout cela. J'aurais du savoir que jamais, jamais un affront n'était pardonné par l'Avatar. Et que, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, alors que je dormais tranquillement lovée contre lui, il préparait froidement sa vengeance.

_A suivre…_

_Chapitre 8 : la sœur, l'apprentie héros et l'admiratrice acharnée (3-fin)_


	8. La soeur, l'admiratrice3

Gyyaaaaaaa ! J'ai pas réussi à finir cette partie ! Ca aurait fait un chaptre beaucoup trop long sinon ! Je suis désolée, mais il y a encore un chapitre qui suit ! En 4 chapitre au lieu de deux !  Un peu de douceur dans ce chapitre ci ! Notre héroïne en a bien besoin :

Un grand grand merci à mes reviewers ! Ca m'encourage énormément de lire vos commentaires ! Et désolée si je ne réponds pas à tous, mes sachez que ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! J'ai encore plein d'idées pour la suite qui arrive bientôt !!! Gros bisous !!

**!!!!!!!PUB!!!!!** : j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour une de mes fics qui se trouve dans un recoin peu fréquenté du site ! C'est une fic sur Roméo et Juliette, réadaptée par mon cerveau tordu ! Il faut aller dans Books, puis Shakespeare ! Je l'aime beaucoup, je m'éclate vraiment à l'écrire et j'aimerai vous la faire partager ! A bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre ****8 : la sœur, l'apprentie héros et l'admiratrice acharnée (3)**

Je crois que j'ai aimé Bowerstone dès ma première visite. Rien de comparable avec Oakvale bien sûr, mais cette ville laissait planer un sentiment de sécurité et de bien être sur quiconque y pénétrait. Nulle part des aventuriers en armes ou des mages portant leur bâton, il y avait des enfants courant partout dans les rues, des travailleurs riant et échangeant des banalités…Une ville vivante. Elle tirait la plupart de ses ressources de son port et de ses chargements de pommes et de cidres issues des fermes alentours. Cidre délicieux par ailleurs. Il nous est arrivé à Aïka et moi-même de boire un peu trop lors de soirées où nous étions seules. Qu'est-ce que nous avons pu rire alors…Ces souvenirs sont aussi doux que cette délicieuse boisson dans ma mémoire.

La demeure de l'Avatar se situait au sommet de la colline où était construite la ville, dans la partie Sud. D'après ce que j'avais compris, il l'avait acheté étant encore jeune aventurier pour avoir des possessions immobilières. Il était alors à l'époque incapable de se payer une des somptueuses demeures de Bowerstone Nord. A présent que sa richesse était immense, il avait récupéré sa petite maison de Bowerstone Sud et l'avait douillettement entretenue, laissant aux plus riches les grands manoirs du Nord. Ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Les gens du peuple démontraient une joie sincère en nous voyant passer, nous saluant et nous souriant, apportant parfois un présent modeste. Les nobles ne venaient vers nous que pour étaler des paroles mielleuses et profiter de nos ressources. Je hais ce monde là. Je ne m'y suis jamais sentie bien. Paraître. Un art que l'on possède à la naissance, mais qui ne s'acquiert jamais.

Nous avions quitté assez tôt la Guilde, pendant l'entraînement à l'arc des Apprentis. J'avais ainsi évité de croiser Philea. Nous entrâmes en ville à peine une heure plus tard après une charmante promenade dans les sous-bois. La ville était agitée, comme de coutume, et, suivant de près l'Avatar, je posais un regard étonné sur tout ce qui nous entourait. C'était ma première fois dans une si grande ville. Alors que je levais les yeux pour contempler les imposantes murailles qui séparaient les deux quartiers, je manquai de percuter l'Avatar qui s'était arrêté au pied des escaliers de marbre menant aux quartiers Nord. Intriguée, je regardai un garde descendre lourdement les marches pour venir vers nous. Que nous voulait-il ?

-Puissant Avatar, fit l'homme en s'inclinant. Noble Dame, ajouta-t-il en faisant de même face à moi.

Je me retins de justesse de m'incliner moi aussi, et me contentai d'hocher gravement la tête. Mauvais réflexes qui perduraient. Je n'avais pas encore l'habitude que l'on me remarque et encore moins que l'on me montre du respect. Je vis clairement le garde me dévisager, assez rapidement pour ne pas être impoli, puis il se retourna vers mon époux.

-Lady Grey souhaite vous présenter ses félicitations pour votre mariage, énonça le garde de sa voix forte, attirant quelques regards curieux sur nous. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Je m'apprêtais à lui emboîter docilement le pas lorsque je m'aperçus que mon époux ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le visage fermé qu'il arborait en extérieur ne laissait transparaître aucune de ses pensées. Le garde finit par se retourner, me jetant un regard interrogateur comme si je pouvais lui être d'une aide quelconque. Je me contentai de lever les yeux vers mon mari, attendant un geste de sa part.

-Noble Seigneur ? osa le garde en revenant sur ses pas.

-Lorsque l'on souhaite présenter des compliments, on se déplace, lâcha l'Avatar d'un ton glacial, sa voix quelque peu étouffée par le tissu qui remontait sur son nez.

Le garde devint livide alors que mon estomac se nouait. Je connaissais la renommée et la puissance de l'Avatar. Mais de là à tenir tête à Lady Grey…Dans la théorie, tout semblait possible. Mais le voir de ses propres yeux, c'est autre chose. Ce fut alors que je sentis la lourde main gantée de fer se poser sur mon épaule.

-Mon épouse et moi-même sommes las de notre voyage, continua-t-il avant que le garde ne puisse ajouter autre chose. Nous serons chez nous.

Et sans attendre de remarque supplémentaire, il tourna le dos à l'escalier et m'entraîna avec lui.

Mon cœur battait la chamade alors que nous grimpions en suivant la rue principale, les bambins courrant autour de nous alors que nous passions dans la cour de leur école. Tout cela était un peu trop pour moi. J'avais du mal à retenir mes émotions confuses. J'avais envie de rire, de crier et de pleurer en même temps. Un bien étrange état d'esprit.

Enfin, l'Avatar poussa la porte d'une petite demeure. Et je poussai un soupir de soulagement en ne voyant que deux serviteurs venir à notre rencontre pour nous accueillir.

-Noble maître, fit l'homme en s'inclinant. Nous sommes heureux de vous voir de retour.

-Moi de même, répondit l'Avatar en ôtant le tissu de devant sa bouche.

Il me prit la main pour me faire avancer d'un pas :

-Je vous présente Sharna Robe d'Oakvale, votre nouvelle maîtresse. Servez-la aussi bien que moi.

-Bien sûr, grand maître. Gente dame, fit le serviteur en s'inclinant face à moi, imité par la femme.

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer, répondis-je avec un sourire en inclinant la tête, peut-être un peu plus que je ne l'aurais du.

Mais cela n'avait guère d'importance. Tout ce qui se déroulait dans la demeure de l'Avatar, quelle qu'elle soit, était secret et sacré. Les serviteurs juraient sur leur vie de ne rien dévoiler. Et jusqu'à présent, pas un n'avait trahi. Je les vis me sourire, visiblement soulagés que je ne sois pas une vieille harpie, et je me retournai vers mon époux qui me tendit son épée et son arc. Je les recevais avec une certaine fierté, même si ces armes étaient terriblement lourdes. Car seules les femmes de l'Avatar possédaient le droit de porter ses armes. Les serviteurs en avaient la formelle interdiction. Il m'incombait le devoir de les mettre en sécurité.

-Par ici, maîtresse, me dit la femme en s'inclinant et en me montrant le chemin.

-Je reviens tout de suite, fis-je à mon époux avec un sourire.

Il inclina la tête et je l'entendis poser des questions sur le temps écoulé en son absence au serviteur alors que je suivais la jeune femme. Elle me guida en silence dans la maison et me mena au premier étage jusqu'à la chambre. Là je déposai avec un soupir de soulagement les armes sur le râtelier à proximité du lit. Alors que je me retournai, je vis la femme qui me dévisageait jusque là baisser rapidement les yeux, gênée.

-Pardonnez-moi, dit-elle aussitôt.

-Il n'y a aucun mal, la rassurai-je en m'approchant d'elle. Après tout, je suis une nouvelle venue dans cette demeure. Il est normal que je sois étudiée…

-Oh mais, je, non ! fit-elle, presque paniquée. Loin de moi l'idée de vous juger, je…

-Calme toi, intervins-je rapidement en lui prenant gentiment les mains. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

Elle leva doucement les yeux vers moi, encore apeurée, et peut-être légèrement interrogatrice. Je penchai la tête sur le côté, un petit sourire d'excuse aux lèvres :

-Je ne suis pas très douée avec les mots. Pardonne moi si je dis parfois des choses qui peuvent paraître agressives. Ce n'est pas du tout mon intention…

Cette fois ci, je vis clairement l'incompréhension dans son regard. Et je compris.

-Je ne suis pas comme Leny, fis-je avec un sourire.

Voyant son visage pâlir, je serrai un peu plus fort ses mains.

-Je ne dirais rien, ne t'en fais pas. Elle n'est pas très gentille avec moi non plus.

La femme n'osa acquiescer mais je lus son soulagement dans ses yeux. Je souris puis me retournai pour embrasser la pièce du regard. La chambre était coquette, prenant tout le premier étage de la petite maison. Elle semblait parfaitement entretenue et un léger parfum flottait dans l'air, frais et fruité.

-Vous n'êtes que deux ici ? demandai-je en m'approchant d'une superbe tapisserie accrochée au mur.

-Oui maîtresse, répondit-elle rapidement.

-Ce n'est pas trop de travail ? m'étonnai-je. Il est vrai que la maison n'est pas très grande mais il y a de nombreuses décorations et boiseries…

-Oh non maîtresse, nous sommes très heureux de vivre ici, et de tenir cette maison propre pour vous et Notre Révéré maître.

-Je vois, fis-je avec un sourire.

Mon époux avait le don de s'entourer de personnes loyales et bonnes. Pour cette raison, je me demandais souvent à l'époque pourquoi il avait choisi Leny comme deuxième femme. Dès le premier regard, on voyait qu'elle était dure, hautaine et munie d'une ambition dangereuse. Alors pourquoi ?...

Mon regard fut soudain attiré par une porte qui semblait donner sur un balcon. Je sortis donc et m'accoudai à la balustrade, observant avec délice la ville qui s'étendait sous mes yeux. Si je me dressai sur la pointe des pieds, je pouvais même voir la mer par delà les murailles menant aux quais. Juste à côté de notre maison, se tenait l'école de la ville. Les enfants gambadaient dans leur petite cour, les garçons chahutant les petites filles qui ripostaient en criant toujours plus fort. Je souris en les voyant faire. Ils semblaient heureux malgré tout. Ils allaient apprendre à lire, à écrire, ils connaîtraient tout sur le monde, et sortiraient forts et droits, armés pour affronter la vie avec leur intelligence pour meilleure alliée. C'était ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir de mieux. Ce que j'aurais tant aimé avoir.

Des pas lourds résonnèrent derrière moi et de grands bras vinrent m'entourer. Avec un soupir de bien être, je me laissai aller en arrière, blottie contre ce corps si rassurant. Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, observant les gens qui vaquaient à leurs occupations, riant, hurlant parfois, courant souvent.

-Cette ville est magnifique, finis-je par dire alors que les rayons du soleil frappaient les remparts blancs.

-C'est la première fois que tu vois une ville ? me demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

J'acquiesçai, sereine. Avoir ce genre de conversation futile me faisait le plus grand bien. Car je savais que bientôt, dans quelques jours tout au plus, nous rentrerions à Oakvale. Et que mon rôle de troisième femme serait officiel. Que je passerais après les deux autres. Toujours. Que mes moments d'intimité avec lui se compteraient sur les doigts d'une main en un mois, voire une année. Pourtant, demeurer à ses côtés me suffisait à ce moment. Mon avis là-dessus changea par la suite. Pour mon malheur. Car je suis la troisième femme. Et juste la troisième femme.

-C'est aussi la première ville que j'ai vu, me dit-il soudain. J'avais…dix-huit ans, je crois.

-Et qu'étiez-vous venu y faire ? m'enquis-je, soudain curieuse, en tournant la tête pour le regarder.

-Je venais de réussir ma toute première mission…

Il se mit alors à rire doucement et je me détachai doucement de lui pour lui faire face, en lui prenant les mains. Je l'aimais tant ainsi. Libéré de son carcan de solennité. Simplement un homme. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne pouvait être ainsi qu'en ma présence. C'était peut-être présomptueux de ma part à ce moment-là. Mais tellement vrai.

-Oh racontez moi, suppliai-je en lui prenant les mains.

Il baissa ses yeux bleus sur moi, l'air soudain soupçonneux, puis secoua la tête.

-Non, c'est ridicule, décréta-t-il. Tu vas rire.

-Rire de vous ? m'offusquai-je alors qu'il me jetait un coup d'oeil. Que Skorm m'emmène avec lui si jamais cela arrive !

Il sourit gentiment, amusé certainement de mon emportement légèrement enfantin, puis poussa un soupir. Je sus que j'avais gagné. Je frétillai d'impatience alors qu'il s'appuyait à son tour contre la rambarde de bois, fouillant dans ses pensées.

-Je venais juste de sortir de la Guilde avec mon rang de héros, se souvint-il avec un léger sourire. Je croyais pouvoir changer le monde d'un coup d'épée. Quel idiot…Enfin, un homme est arrivé complètement paniqué pour me dire que l'aire de pique-nique de la Croisée était infesté de…guêpes.

Il avait dit ce dernier mot en me jetant un regard, attendant visiblement une réaction, un pouffement, un rire étouffé de ma part, ou même seulement un sourire contenu. Mais cela n'arriva pas. Parce que je n'avais aucunement envie de rire de son histoire. Au contraire, j'étais fascinée. Je connaissais vaguement sa légende, ses faits d'armes, mais l'entendre de sa bouche avait une toute autre dimension.

-J'ai donc débarrassé l'air de ces insectes et de leur reine avant de venir ici me pavaner comme un paon, poursuivit-il avec un petit sourire. Voilà mon premier fait d'armes. Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, fis-je sincèrement en acquiesçant.

Je vis clairement de l'étonnement dans ses yeux clairs alors que je frissonnais.

-Je hais ces bestioles, continuai-je. Même maintenant, elle me terrifie. Je vous admire pour en avoir affronté tout un essaim à à peine dix huit ans…Je n'aurais jamais eu ce courage…

L'Avatar qui jusque là me dévisageai en silence, me jaugeant du regard, croyant certainement que je me moquais de lui d'une manière détournée, m'attira alors doucement dans ses bras pour me serrer contre lui. Sans rien de plus. Légèrement déroutée par cet élan de tendresse à un endroit où certains pouvaient nous voir, je finis par l'entourer moi aussi de mes bras, me laissant doucement bercer par les bruits et les odeurs nous entourant.

-Tu n'as plus à avoir peur de rien désormais, me souffla-t-il au bout de longues minutes. De rien, ni de personne.

Je resserrai un peu plus mes doigts sur ses vêtements, une étrange boule au creux du ventre. Il parlait de Philea. Je le savais bien. Tout comme je savais qu'avec lui à mes côtés, je ne risquais rien. Mais à cet instant…C'était plus fort que moi. Dès qu'elle était là, elle reprenait le dessus. Elle me dominait, me possédait. Entièrement. Il le savait. Et je pense qu'une sorte de jalousie haineuse en est née, ne demandant qu'à éclore comme une fleur rouge vif.

* * *

Le lendemain je me réveillai seule dans notre lit. Un peu perdue, désormais habituée de l'avoir à mes côtés à mon réveil, je me levais rapidement, enfilant une robe et coiffant mes cheveux en une simple tresse, avant de descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse. Je manquai de percuter notre servante qui ouvrit de grands yeux, puis qui se reprit :

-Bonjour Maîtresse, fit-elle en s'inclinant profondément. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

-Très bien, je te remercie, répondis-je distraitement en jetant un regard à l'unique pièce principale. Notre Seigneur est-il sorti ?

-Oui Maîtresse. Le professeur d'école est venu le chercher ce matin. Il souhaitait lui rendre un hommage à l'école.

-Ah oui ? m'étonnai-je. Pourquoi ?

-Notre Puissant Maître est un grand bienfaiteur de l'éducation à Bowerstone, m'apprit-elle, un profond respect dans la voix. Il a grandement contribué à créer une grande bibliothèque accessible à tous.

-Je vois…fis-je en souriant.

C'était plus fort que moi. Plus j'en apprenais sur lui, plus je l'aimais. Si c'était possible de l'aimer plus. Je le respectais plus que moi-même. Je l'admirais, d'une adoration sans borne. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible de ma part. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec de la simple reconnaissance pour m'avoir extrait de ma condition. Non, c'était un nouveau sentiment. Fort. Pur. Unique. Et tellement doux.

-Dois-je préparer votre petit déjeuner ? me demanda-t-elle alors.

-Non, je te remercie, fis-je avec un sourire. Je vais moi aussi me rendre à cette bibliothèque.

-Laissez moi vous y accompagner, me dit-elle vivement.

J'acquiesçai avec un sourire. L'Avatar avait certainement du lui demander de veiller sur moi. Ces attentions me touchaient beaucoup, sans m'étouffer. Il prenait toujours garde à ne pas m'enchaîner. Et je pense que cela a beaucoup contribué à affirmer mon caractère.

Bowerstone était déjà en effervescence lorsque je sortis, bien que le soleil ne soit pas très haut dans le ciel. Les gens que je croisais s'inclinaient avec respect et j'hochai la tête pour leur répondre, souriante. Je me sentais bien dans ma robe bleue légère, mon diadème d'argent ornant simplement mon front. Sans fioriture ni artifice. L'impression d'être de nouveau moi-même.

A l'approche de l'école, les enfants vinrent me voir, m'offrant des fleurs ou m'invitant dans leurs jeux. Il me fut impossible de résister à leurs assauts, si bien que je me retrouvai rapidement assise au milieu de leur cour alors qu'ils gambadaient gaiement autour de moi, me montrant tous des dessins, des tours ou me récitant des poèmes. Je riais de bon cœur à leurs paroles emmêlées ou à leurs démonstrations de force maladroites. Cette enfance que je n'avais jamais eue se présentait devant mes yeux, belle et nue. Magnifique et innocente. Je découvris ce jour là que les enfants étaient l'une des plus belles choses au monde. Et, je crois que ce fut là, que germa une idée qui causa ma perte de quelques années plus tard. L'envie d'avoir un enfant, moi aussi.

Des pas lourds retentirent et je levai les yeux pour tomber sans surprise sur mon époux. Je lus de l'amusement dans ses yeux bleu glace alors que les enfants se rapprochaient légèrement de moi, soudain silencieux et intimidés.

-Que fais-tu par terre ? me demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

-Je me mets au niveau des enfants, répondis-je simplement en lui rendant son sourire.

-A leur niveau ?

J'acquiesçai alors qu'il semblait étonné. Je voyais à peine l'immense cercle de curieux qui s'était formé autour de nous. Je ne voyais que lui, là, debout devant moi, et cette expression tout à fait séduisante qu'il avait à ce moment là.

-Et que vois-tu de différent ? s'enquit-il.

-Tout est bien plus grand vu d'ici, fis-je en regardant aux alentours. Mais plus beau aussi.

Il m'écoutait, attentif. Comme toujours. Je n'étais pas une écervelée pour lui. J'étais une personne à part entière. Avec une cervelle en plus d'un corps. Et avec un cœur à chérir.

-L'herbe est plus verte, ajoutai-je avec un sourire. Et on découvre d'étranges choses…Comme une colonie de pyliantes pourpres vivant sous les pavés.

-Ah oui ?

Ce fut alors qu'il fit une chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait, moi y compris. Il s'accroupit. Comme n'importe qui d'autre. Comme un gamin qui aurait voulu voir lui aussi cette étrange petite colonie d'insectes ailés colorés qui vivaient dans un endroit si incongru. Je souris alors qu'il cherchait du regard les petites bêtes, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite fille, enhardie par le fait qu'il soit désormais à sa hauteur, la lui montra du doigt. Il hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait bien vu. Et ce fut alors que le flot de bambins déferla sur lui, comme sur moi quelques minutes plus tôt. Tous venaient le toucher pour attirer son attention, pour lui montrer quelque chose de mieux que le voisin. Avec une infinie tendresse, je vis le visage de l'Avatar se crisper légèrement alors qu'il était perdu face à ses petits assaillants qu'il n'avait jamais combattus. Et puis, au milieu de cette masse bruyante, il leva les yeux vers moi. Et il me sourit. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. C'était lui. Lui que je voulais. Pour mon grand malheur, mais également le sien, c'était lui que je voulais comme père de mes enfants. Et à cet instant précis, je crois bien que cette idée était réciproque.

* * *

-Demain ?

Je me crispai sur ma fourchette. De l'autre côté de la table, mon époux me jeta un coup d'oeil. Le maître d'école sembla gêné :

-Ma foi…Oui, c'est le seul moment où je peux laisser l'école à votre disposition…Les enfants sont en classe forestière à l'aire de pique nique pour trois jours. Cela vous ennuie-t-il, Noble Dame ?

-N…non non, dis-je rapidement avec un sourire forcé. Après tout, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous ai interrompu. Ces cours ne me concernent pas.

Le maître d'école hocha la tête. Je repris mon repas, l'estomac étrangement noué. Demain, des apprentis de la Guilde allaient venir pour recevoir une leçon de l'Avatar. Et à n'en pas douter, Philea serait avec eux. Comment me comporter face à elle ? Je me sentais bien ici, plus forte, plus en accord avec moi-même. Je voyais que les gens m'apprécier pour qui j'étais. La crainte et le respect pour l'Avatar influaient plus sur les gens qu'à Oakvale, mais beaucoup d'entre eux étaient venus me voir alors que j'étais seule, simplement pour se présenter ou m'offrir des présents modestes, comme une corbeille de fruits ou une couronne tressée. Je pense que tout cela était lié au fait d'avoir vu l'Avatar déambuler dans les rues encore tout jeune, et de l'avoir vu évoluer doucement. Il était presque autant un enfant du pays qu'à Oakvale, si ce n'était plus. Après tout, il avait grandi à la Guilde, non loin de Bowerstone, et non dans son village natal. Il ne m'avait jamais vraiment dit comment il s'était retrouvé à la Guilde ni pourquoi il n'avait pas passé son enfance auprès des siens. Il n'aimait guère parler du passé.

-Les enfants ont été vraiment très heureux de vous voir aujourd'hui, continua l'homme avec un sourire radieux. Je vous remercie d'avoir passé autant de temps avec eux. Vous pouvez être sure qu'ils sont souviendront toute leur vie.

-Je vous en prie, fis-je en rosissant légèrement. Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel…

-Vous avez fait beaucoup juste en les écoutant, m'assura le maître d'école. Cela devient rare de nos jours. Avec une bonne éducation telle que la votre, je suis certain que ce monde pourrait changer !

Je souris légèrement, l'estomac noué. Moi ? Eduquée ? S'il savait…S'il savait que jamais je n'étais aller à l'école, que j'avais passé mon enfance dans la boue et entre les mains d'hommes saouls pour gagner quelques pièces…S'il savait que je n'avais rien d'admirable…Si jamais quelqu'un l'apprenait…

-Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Je sursautai. Assis dans le lit, l'Avatar me regardait alors que je me brossais les cheveux, debout devant la fenêtre. Plusieurs minutes déjà que je passais en silence, m'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la terreur. Depuis le repas avec le maître d'école à dire vrai. J'angoissai. Si ma laideur était dévoilée, elle entacherait le nom de mon époux, de cet homme que j'aimais tant. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il subisse les conséquences de mes erreurs. Plutôt me planter moi-même un couteau dans le ventre.

-Rien d'inquiétant Mon Seigneur, dis-je simplement en posant la brosse sur la table.

Je sentis le regard bleu me suivre jusqu'à ce que je me glisse sous les draps et que je me pelotonne contre lui, le visage niché tout contre son épaule. Là, le cœur battant la chamade, j'attendis les paroles suivantes, les questions auxquelles je ne voulais pas répondre. Mais il ne fit rien d'autre que de remonter la couverture sur moi et de me serrer un peu plus contre lui, déposant un baiser sur mon front. Et le silence de la nuit nous enveloppa.

Je me sentais étrangement mal à l'aise ce soir là, partagée entre le bonheur d'être nichée contre lui et la certitude, qu'un jour ou l'autre, je lui ferai du mal. Dès le lendemain, peut-être.

_A suivre:_** Chapitre 9 : la sœur, l'apprentie héros et l'admiratrice acharnée (4/FIN)**

* * *

Le prochain chapitre clot cette partie promis! Et ce sera le début d'une nouvelle autre où les querelles entre les différentes femmes vont se dévoiler! 


	9. La soeur, l'admiratrice fin

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Voilà (ENFIN!) le chapitre suivant qui cloture cette partie de ma fic! On va pouvoir passer à autre chose!

Je suis contente de l'avoir écrit ce chapitre car il était important pour moi de rappeler le véritable caractère de l'Avatar (qui ressemblait à un gentil nounours depuis les trois derniers chapitres...mea culpa!)

voilà! Je vous souhaite une excellent lecture et merci à mes reviewers (et aux petites piqures de rappel! Toujours bénéfiques, je vous assure!)

Prochain chapitre : d'ici Noël !

(PS: j'ai fable II! Yahoo! Le plein d'inspiration va revenir! Yeepee!)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : la s****oe****ur, l'apprentie héros et l'admiratrice acharnée (4/4)**

Ce matin là, il pleuvait. Premier jour de pluie depuis mon mariage. Debout devant la fenêtre de la salle principale, emmitouflée dans un épais châle de laine, je regardai d'un air morne la ville baignée par les eaux. J'entendais à peine les bruits de vaisselle dans la cuisine ou la discussion de mon époux et de son serviteur derrière moi. Je guettai. Je guettai leur arrivée, leur apparition sur la rue pavée qui menait jusqu'à notre demeure. En vérité, ils ne mettraient pas un pied ici, ils iraient directement à l'école. Mais de là où je me trouvais, je pouvais voir le bâtiment, la cour et l'arbre qui s'y trouvait. Et à cette distance, j'étais certaine de reconnaître Philea dès qu'elle arriverait. Cette idée me serrait le c?ur. Elle ne me verrait pas. Mais je savais qu'elle serait tout proche de moi. Et rien que cela suffisait à me mettre mal à l'aise.

Je sursautai. Les voilà qui apparaissaient sous le rideau de pluie. Ils avançaient sans sembler gênés par le temps exécrable, tous recouvert de leur épaisse cape d'Apprentis, la capuche relevée sur leur tête. Impossible de voir leur visage. Et pourtant, ils semblaient heureux. Certains d'entre eux se donnaient des petits coups ou s'amusaient à s'esquiver. Nul doute qu'un de leurs plus beaux rêves venait de se réaliser. L'idée que j'eusse pu, par peur ou égoïsme, les priver de cela, de cette chance, ne me frôla même pas l'esprit à ce moment là. J'aurais voulu qu'ils soient tous à des milliers de lieues d'ici. Et tant pis pour eux si jamais ils mourraient dans un guet-apens parce qu'ils n'avaient pas reçu les conseils avisés de l'Avatar. Je m'en fichais royalement. Je voulais le garder. Le garder près de moi, tout près de moi.

Ce fut à cet instant là que je compris. Que je compris ma véritable angoisse. J'avais peur de Philea, de l'influence qu'elle avait sur moi, de sa violence…Mais je craignais bien plus sa féminité et son pouvoir de séduction. J'avais peur qu'elle l'éloigne de moi, qu'elle me le prenne, lui, la seule chose qui m'était arrivée de bien, le seul être pour qui j'existais. Je m'en doutais jusqu'alors mais tout me sembla soudain plus clair alors que j'acceptai de regarder ma jalousie en face. Cette révélation fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre dans mon cerveau et je restai sonnée quelques secondes, n'entendant que de vagues murmures dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur mon épaule. Cette main que je connais si bien : grande, forte, un peu rugueuse mais toujours tendue pour moi. Cette main qui jamais ne me ferait de mal, ce matin là, me fit sursauter. Et je me retournai vivement pour rencontrer les yeux bleus de l'Avatar où je lus de l'étonnement, mais aussi une légère tristesse.

-Pa…Pardonnez moi, dis-je aussitôt de peur qu'il se méprenne. J'étais…perdue dans mes pensées.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre avant de revenir sur moi et me dévisager en silence. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je détournai le regard du sien, gênée. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme ça : jalouse et méprisable. Je ne voulais pas lui faire une scène. Et encore moins lui paraître égoïste. Je n'étais que sa troisième femme après tout. Je n'avais rien à lui demander. Ce n'était pas dans mon droit.

Je sentis soudain sa main sur ma joue et alors que je levais les yeux vers lui, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Je ne saurais dire aujourd'hui quelles pensées et émotions se bousculèrent dans ma tête à cet instant. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je passais mes bras autour de son cou pour renforcer notre baiser et qu'il me serra un peu plus contre lui. Il comprenait. J'en étais certaine. Il comprenait la moindre de mes expressions. Cela était à la fois terrifiant et délicieusement rassurant.

Il se détacha légèrement de moi, juste assez pour me regarder de nouveau, de ses yeux de cristal, puis, avec une infinie tendresse, il posa ses lèvres sur mon front. Je sentis mon c?ur se gonfler et la chaleur envahir ma poitrine. Il m'aimait. C'était sa façon à lui de me dire qu'il était à moi. Et que j'étais sienne.

-Je reviens vite, souffla-t-il tout contre mes lèvres.

Incapable de parler, la gorge nouée et les yeux brillants, j'acquiesçai vivement en retirant mes bras de son cou. Il me caressa une dernière fois la joue, un air grave sur le visage, puis il se dirigea vers la porte, le serviteur lui apportant rapidement sa cape noire d'encre. Je le suivais des yeux, le coeur étrangement serré. Il ne m'adressa pas un regard avant de sortir. Tout comme il ne me sourit pas.

Cela aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille. J'aurais du me douter que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais j'étais à l'époque trop aveuglée par mon amour pour lui pour voir son côté sombre. Car c'est ainsi : mon époux est un être des ténèbres. Si j'en suis aujourd'hui persuadée, ce ne fut que ce jour là que je le découvris.

* * *

Je tournai en rond dans la salle basse de la maison, me tordant les mains et jetant fréquemment des coups d'?il par la fenêtre. Je distinguai à peine l'école sous les trombes d'eau qui inondaient Bowerstone depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. L'angoisse était telle que je refusai même de déjeuner, incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit. Malgré l'inquiétude des serviteurs, je me contentai d'aller et venir, comme une animal en cage, lorsque soudain une silhouette imposante se découpa sous les gouttes. Le c?ur bondissant dans la poitrine, je me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée que j'ouvris à la volée. Il y avait en effet un homme imposant sur le seuil, mais ce n'était pas mon époux. Il s'agissait d'un garde de Bowerstone qui portait une toile tendue à bout de bras pour protéger des gouttes la femme qui se tenait devant lui.

Je sentis aussitôt qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez cette femme. Elle était très belle, cela je ne peux le nier, mais cette beauté et le sourire qu'elle affichait à cette instant était d'une telle froideur que je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. Et je vis alors un éclat dans ses yeux. Elle venait de marquer un point.

-Quel temps ! s'exclama-t-elle alors en pénétrant sans même que je l'ai invitée. Si cela n'avait été pour venir vous voir, ma chère, sachez que je n'aurais pas mis le nez dehors !

Je refermai doucement la porte derrière le garde qui se recula contre le mur et y demeura immobile. Du coin de l'?il, je vis les serviteurs s'incliner bien bas, me jetant un regard légèrement effrayé. Inspirant profondément, j'avançai alors vers elle, la tête haute, les mains croisées sur mon ventre. Je ne devais pas laisser tous ces évènements me faire oublier qui j'étais. J'étais la femme de l'Avatar. Et cette femme, à n'en pas douter, était quelqu'un d'extrêmement important.

-Pardonnez mes paroles naïves, ma Dame, osé-je alors qu'elle tournait vers moi ses yeux bleu profond et son sourire figé. Mais pourrais-je vous demander la raison de votre venue ici ?

-Je vois, lâcha-t-elle, son sourire s'élargissant un peu plus. Et bien, ma foi, je suis une femme obéissante. Votre époux a dit que lorsque l'on souhaitait présenter ses compliments, on se déplaçait. Et me voilà.

Je demeurai interdite un instant. Puis le sang quitta mon visage. Cette femme…C'était…A la vue de mon expression, elle acquiesça, son sourire se teinta légèrement de cruauté. Je m'inclinai aussitôt, suivie de mes serviteurs qui s'inclinèrent bien plus bas cette fois-ci.

-Pardonnez moi Lady Grey, soufflai-je, les jambes soudain tremblantes. J'ignorai…

-Je ne vous en veux pas ma chère, déclara-t-elle en venant poser sa main sur mon épaule. Après tout, vous venez de la campagne.

Cette remarque me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas tort. Et quand je relevai les yeux pour la regarder de nouveau, il me fut impossible de savoir si elle avait dit cela dans l'intention de me blesser.

-Je dois dire que vous avez arrangé cette maison à ravir ! lança-t-elle soudain en regardant tout autour d'elle. Elle était restée si longtemps inhabitée…

-Oh mais je ne suis ici que depuis hier, corrigeai-je rapidement. Ce sont nos serviteurs ici présents qui s'en sont si bien occupés.

-Je vois, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton quasi dégoûtée en jetant un regard au couple presque prostré au sol. Il est vrai que cette décoration est très…rustique. Vous devez vous y sentir à l'aise non ?ajouta-t-elle en tournant ses yeux vers moi, sourire aux lèvres.

Incapable de répondre à cette agression raffinée, je me contentai d'acquiescer, crispant mes doigts entre eux. J'étais faible. Faible face à cet aspect de la noblesse. J'ignorai alors tous des rouages de la politique, des langues de miel, des fioles de poison parfumées et des coups de poignards donnés derrière les tapisseries. Lady Grey se dressait devant moi, dans ma propre demeure, calme, resplendissante, une aura de magnificence écrasante autour d'elle, et j'étais incapable de me défendre. Alors je ne pouvais que me laisser piétiner. Et retenir mes larmes alors que l'angoisse me broyait un peu plus le coeur à chaque seconde passée.

-Vos cheveux sont étonnants, me dit-elle au moment où nous nous installions pour prendre le thé. La couleur est naturelle ?

-Ma foi, oui, acquiesçai-je en prenant une mèche entre mes doigts, rassurée qu'elle change de sujet. Est-il donc possible d'en changer ?

-Allons voyons ! Seules les pires filles des campagnes ne sauraient pas ça ! Cessez de faire la sotte pour me faire rire !

Je souriais, mal à l'aise, alors qu'elle gloussait, ses doigts pâles posés sur ses lèvres rebondies. Dire que cet instant fut l'un des pires de ma vie ne serait pas mentir. J'étais bien jeune à l'époque et je n'avais jamais rien vécu de tel. Je me rendis alors compte comme l'Avatar m'avait protégée de tout cela en demeurant toujours à mes côtés ou en m'épargnant les longues séances en présence des nobles. Je pensais que c'était parce qu'il voulait me tenir à l'écart. Mais c'était simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que j'affronte ces monstres. Oui, pour moi, à cet instant, Lady Grey était pire qu'une balverine blanche.

-Laissez moi donc vous présenter mes voeux, dit-elle d'un ton détaché. Inutile de vous dire de quoi, vous le savez. N'est-ce pas ? Ou ai-je besoin de préciser ? ajouta-t-elle aussitôt, feignant la peur de ne pas être comprise.

-N…Non, cela ira, je vous remercie, fis-je rapidement en inclinant la tête. Il est très…délicat de votre part d'être venue malgré la pluie.

-La pluie ? releva-t-elle avec un sourire. Mais ma bonne enfant, ce n'est pas une pluie comme vous le dites si bien ! Ici, ce temps, pour les gens de Bowerstone, c'est un véritable déluge ! Oh mais c'est vrai, j'oubliais, vous êtes de la contrée de Windmill. Vous devez être habituée à l'humidité et la boue. Non ?

J'hochai la tête, ma gorge se serrant et les larmes me montant aux yeux. Piégée. J'étais piégée. Elle aurait aussi bien me traiter de catin, j'aurais acquiescé de la même manière. Déshonorée, humiliée sous mon propre toit. L'envie de courir jusqu'à l'école traversa mon esprit. Mais je l'abandonnai bien vite, prête à faire face à un nouvel assaut.

-Alors, où se trouve notre séduisant maître de maison ?

Sans même y penser, j'haussai un sourcil. Séduisant ? Je vis qu'elle me jeta un coup d'?il et prit soudain une moue désolée, son éternel sourire accroché au visage :

-Oh c'est vrai, pardonnez moi, je ne suis pas encore habituée au fait que vous soyez mariés. Ma remarque était …légèrement déplacée peut-être…susurra-t-elle.

-Légèrement oui, déclarai-je alors, mes deux serviteurs me jetant un regard terrifié.

Le sourire disparut du visage de Lady Grey et ses yeux bleus se mirent à briller d'une lueur mauvaise. Mais elle m'apparaissait soudain bien moins menaçante. Sa remarque m'avait comme réveillée. J'avais affronté pire regard. J'étais chez moi. J'étais la maîtresse de maison. Et la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour mettre fin à mon calvaire était de la congédier. Ce qui ne s'annonçait pas chose facile.

-Mon Seigneur est à l'école, dis-je rapidement pour éviter de lui laisser l'occasion de parler et de faire fondre le peu d'énergie que j'avais. Il enseigne aux Apprentis venus de la Guilde des Héros.

-Je l'ignorai, fit-elle avec un sourire qui respirait le mensonge. Je pensais le trouver ici et pouvoir m'entretenir un peu avec lui. Cela fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pu nous retrouver…Seuls, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton qui ne pouvait signifier qu'un chose.

Ce fut alors qu'une nouvelle sensation s'épanouit en moi. Un sentiment que je n'avais encore jamais éprouvé aussi violemment auparavant, même vis-à-vis de Philea. La jalousie. Cette jalousie violente et inutile liée aux évènements passés pour lesquels on ne peut plus rien faire. Une foule de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, quand, pourquoi, combien de temps…Mais elles éclatèrent toutes comme des bulles de savon lorsque je vis le regard de Lady Grey posé sur moi. Celui d'un chat regardant une souris. Elle se jouait de moi. Elle s'amusait à torturer mes sentiments. Elle voulait que j'explose, que je me mette en colère, que je lui fasse affront. Ou pire, que je m'écrase, que je ne réponde pas, que je déshonore mon statut de femme et par là, l'Avatar lui-même. Ce fut cette dernière pensée qui me fit réagir. Sur ma vie, il était hors de question du mal lui soit fait par ma faute. Je me l'étais juré. Alors je trouvais la force de me lever, droite et fière, et j'indiquai la porte d'un large geste de ma main :

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, Mon Seigneur est absent, déclarai-je d'une voix neutre. Si votre venue ici n'avait pour but que de lui parler, votre présence n'est pas justifiée. Revenez donc plus tard pour vous entretenir avec lui. Soyez certaine que nous vous accueillerons tout deux avec grand plaisir.

Je restai des secondes interminables immobiles, sentant son regard perçant glisser sur moi. Puis elle sourit de nouveau. Mais ce sourire était différent. Presque…satisfait. Elle se leva alors et je poussai un énorme soupir intérieur.

-Je me retire donc, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'entrée où se trouvait toujours son garde. Je vous félicite pour vos talents d'hôtesse. Croyez bien que je reviendrai.

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots sur un ton de menace suavement dissimulé. Et quand la porte se referma sur elle, mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids. Les serviteurs se précipitèrent pour m'aider à me relever et à m'asseoir. Je reçus avec des mains tremblantes un verre d'eau fraîche que je bus à petites gorgées, essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon c?ur. J'avais tenu tête à Lady Grey…Moi…Moi, Sharna, petite paysanne du fin fond de la campagne des alentours de Windmill…Face à la plus grande dame d'Albion…J'avais tenu tête…Je me mis alors à rire nerveusement alors que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Le soulagement était tel que je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. J'avais réussi. Je ne l'avais pas déshonoré. Son nom était intact. Pour la première fois, je me trouvais digne de lui.

J'eus soudain terriblement de le voir. De lui parler. Mais aussi d'entendre le son de sa voix, de sentir ses mains sur mon corps, son souffle dans mon cou et ses yeux sur moi. J'avais besoin qu'il me voie sous mon plus beau jour. Qu'il me voie digne de lui. Sans écouter les serviteurs inquiets, je saisissais mon manteau et me lançai sous la pluie. Je sentais à peine l'eau glacée mouiller mon visage ou pénétrer mes chaussures légères. Je ne souhaitai qu'une chose : arriver le plus vite possible à l'école. Peu m'importait désormais que Philea y soit. Je ne la craignais plus. J'avais affronté Lady Grey. Que pouvait me faire une Apprentie ? Rien. Absolument rien. J'étais de taille à l'affronter et à l'éloigner de moi. J'avais tourné la page. Mais je ne me doutais alors pas à cet instant qu'il n'en était pas de même pour mon époux.

* * *

Alors que je m'approchai de l'école, je vis des silhouettes s'agiter sous le grand arbre de la cour. Je ralentis ma course. Ne croyez pas que ma confrontation avec Lady Grey m'ait rendue audacieuse et téméraire. Je suis, encore aujourd'hui, toujours d'un naturel craintif et suspicieux. Cette expérience m'avait simplement donné un peu plus confiance en moi-même. Confiance bien fragile qui fondit rapidement lorsqu'une silhouette grise encapuchonnée s'approcha de moi sous la pluie battante. Ma frayeur s'amoindrit en reconnaissant l'uniforme des Apprentis de la Guilde. Et les deux yeux noirs sous la capuche d'où ruisselait une petite fontaine d'eau de pluie brillaient d'une lueur bienveillante.

-Je ne crois pas, Ma Dame, que l'honneur m'ait été donné de me présenter, dit l'Apprenti d'une voix grave en me tendant la main. Je me nomme Graham, apprenti à la Guilde des Héros.

-J'ai cru reconnaître votre habit, en effet, fais-je avec un sourire forcé en lui donnant ma main gantée pour qu'il puisse l'effleurer des lèvres.

Je n'avais guère envie de faire causette avec un jeune homme poli, certainement grand admirateur de l'Avatar. Je savais me montrer prudente face à ces jeunes gens, malgré ma faible expérience. C'était Aïka qui me l'avait enseigné : nombreux étaient ceux qui cherchaient à s'approcher de lui, à entrer dans son cercle intime. Et pour cela, tous les moyens étaient bons. Néanmoins, cet Apprenti ne semblait pas avoir envie de me retenir contre mon gré. J'aperçus son sourire sous la pénombre de sa capuche. Il avait quelque chose de profondément gentil et me mis étrangement à l'aise.

-Votre Vénéré époux est encore à l'intérieur, m'apprit-il en regardant à son tour vers l'école. Il a tenu à enseigner un secret à la plus douée d'entre nous.

Mon coeur se serra alors que mon regard balayait les alentours. Évidemment. Philea n'était pas parmi eux. Sentant mes doigts se crisper sur sa main, le jeune homme tourna vers moi un regard qui me sembla inquiet :

-Vous sentez vous bien Ma Dame ?

-Ou…Oui, acquiesçai-je avec un nouveau sourire qui sonnait faux. Je dois voir mon Seigneur.

-L'atmosphère ne vous conviendra guère, tenta-t-il de me dissuader. Nous nous sommes entraînés toute la journée et…

Je souris, un peu plus franchement cette fois, face à son air gêné. Combien étaient-ils ? Combien étaient-ils ceux qui me croyaient née dans des draps de soie, qui pensaient que mon enfance avait été baignée de poésie, de chants et de littérature ? Si seulement ils savaient…S'ils savaient que mes narines avaient respiré tout ce qu'il y avait de plus putride, que mes mains avaient touchés tout ce qu'il y avait de plus répugnant…Que mes yeux ne savaient même pas lire le langage fleuri de leurs plus grands écrivains…Alors peut-être qu'ils me regarderaient autrement. Peut-être que leurs regards se chargeraient de mépris et de dégoût. Peut-être même que ce charmant jeune homme lâcherait ma main de peur d'attraper mon ignorance et mon hypocrisie telles des maladies hautement contagieuses. Et pourtant…Pourtant j'avais affronté Lady Grey qui m'avait regardée ainsi et traitée ainsi, comme une pestiférée. Pourtant je sentais la main de cet Apprenti contre la mienne. Alors je pourrais résister. Même si un jour la vérité était dévoilée, je saurais faire face. Ca ne serait pas facile…Mais l'Avatar serait avec moi, à mes côtés. Je ne risquai rien.

Cependant Philea me faisait trembler de nouveau, pour une tout autre raison. J'avais peur, peur qu'elle entraîne l'Avatar dans une voie qui ne lui apporterait que du malheur. Oui, soudain, là sur cette route glacée, je ne craignais plus pour moi, mais pour lui. Uniquement pour lui. J'étais loin, très loin de la jalousie dévorante et égoïste du matin. En quelques heures à peine, je m'étais rapprochée sans le savoir de mon rôle de Troisième femme.

-L'odeur de la sueur ne m'incommode pas, fais-je alors que les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvraient de surprise. Votre attention est fort aimable mais je dois y aller.

-Laissez moi vous accompagner, commença-t-il alors que je retirai ma main.

-La porte est à deux pas, répondis-je rapidement, quelque peu gênée par tant d'attention de la part d'un homme qui n'était ni mon serviteur ni mon époux. Allez plutôt vous réchauffer à la taverne en bas de la rue.

Il semblait prêt à ajouter quelque chose quand il s'abstint et finit par s'incliner. Il s'éloigna vers ses amis et j'entendis des plaisanteries qui lui étaient lancés, des rires, auxquels il répondit par un grognement. Légèrement confuse et soulagée, je m'avançai vers la porte de l'école et me glissai à l'intérieur.

Face à moi, la salle de classe était déserte. Les petits bureaux étaient sagement rangés face au tableau noir, de grandes bibliothèques chargées de livres courant le long des murs. Je m'avançai en silence dans la semi obscurité, gardant sans même me rendre ma capuche relevée sur ma tête. Je sursautai alors qu'un bruit métallique et des coups sourds ébranlèrent le plafond. Ils étaient à l'étage…Le c?ur battant la chamade, je me dirigea vers la petite estrade montée au fond de la pièce et découvrait un escalier masqué par le décor. Je grimpai les marches à pas de loup, retenant inconsciemment ma respiration. Une fois en haut, j'observai sans dire un mot la scène fascinante qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

Dans la large pièce circulaire, les bibliothèques avaient été repoussées contre les murs afin de dégager un grand espace vide au centre. Des dizaines de chandelles avaient été allumées sur les lourds lustres en cuivre qui pendaient au plafond, diffusant une lumière quelque peu tamisée sur la salle. Les ombres des deux combattants dansaient sur le sol alors qu'ils s'affrontaient, leurs gouttes de sueur tombant telles de gouttes de pluie sur le parquet sec. Il y avait quelque chose d'envoûtant dans leur danse guerrière, quelque chose de magique et…d'intime. Comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus. Comme si pour chacun, il n'y avait plus que l'autre dans ses yeux. Aussi, sans même réfléchir, je me glissai silencieusement derrière une étagère croulant de livres et je continuai à regarder au dessus des couvertures poussiéreuses, le c?ur serré.

J'avais rarement vu Philea plus éblouissante. Ses cheveux courts lançaient des reflets dorés dans la lumière des chandelles et même la sueur qui ruisselait sur sa peau la faisait briller, comme pour la rendre encore plus désirable qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ses yeux bleus étaient graves, concentrés, mais ils brillaient d'une lueur qui ne me plaisait pas. Elle avait rejeté la lourde chemise blanche des Apprentis pour ne garder qu'une sorte de corsage souple en lin qui tenait grâce à deux bretelles fines. Tenue parfaitement indécente dans d'autres circonstances. Mais le monde des guerriers est à part. A un certain niveau, le sexe, l'âge et même certains handicaps disparaissent pour devenir des atouts, des objets de singularisation. C'est comme ça. Beaucoup de femmes mariées à des guerriers pensent à avoir à craindre les guerrières qui traînent à longueur de temps avec leur époux. Aujourd'hui, je peux dire qu'elles ont tort. Les manipulateurs d'armes ne se voient que comme une grande famille, une fratrie inviolable et sacrée. Personne ne penserait avoir une aventure avec un de ses membres, avec un de ses compagnons de combat. Mais ce que je sais aujourd'hui, je ne le savais pas à l'époque. Et je dois dire que la jalousie avait à cet instant là de nouveau pointé son vilain nez tordu. Car face à ma soeur rayonnante, mon époux se tenait torse nu. Je voyais avec douleur sa large poitrine lardée de cicatrices, luisante de sueur, exposée à la vue de ma soeur que je détestai. Je n'avais jamais réalisé que je pensai alors être la seule à pouvoir, à avoir le droit de le voir ainsi. Pour moi, ce côté de lui m'appartenait entièrement. J'étais encore naïve. Et j'oubliais fréquemment que je n'étais que la troisième femme.

Leurs épées se choquèrent d'une façon particulièrement violente qui me fit rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Le silence se fit alors, ne laissant place qu'à leur respiration saccadée et j'osai de nouveau regarder, presque craintive. L'Avatar avait tourné le dos à Philea pour poser son immense épée sur le bureau et je vis clairement un éclair de désir passer dans les yeux de ma soeur alors qu'ils se posaient sur les muscles puissants du dos tatoué de mon époux. Je serrai les poings, incapable de sortir de ma cachette. J'étais figée, mes pieds fixés au sol. Je la vis, impuissante, s'avancer vers lui, un léger sourire au visage :

-Je vous remercie pour cette leçon, Vénérable Seigneur, susurra-t-elle en plaçant ses mains dans son dos, comme l'aurait fait une petite fille.

L'Avatar lui jeta un coup d'?il par-dessus son épaule et, loin de baisser les yeux comme elle aurait du le faire, Philea soutint son regard, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se balançait lentement d'une jambe sur l'autre avec cette attitude adorable de petite fille…Et cette position si admirablement calculée pour faire ressortir les courbes voluptueuses de sa poitrine. Avec horreur, je vis l'Avatar se retourner pour lui faire face, appuyé contre le bureau, ses yeux clairs luisant d'un éclat que je connaissais pas, mais avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est un plaisir d'enseigner à la soeur de ma femme, dit-il de sa voix grave. Qui plus est, à une jeune femme aussi… douée.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots d'un ton qui ne pouvait tromper…et accompagné d'un regard explicite également. Alors que je plaquai mes mains contre ma bouche, le c?ur broyé et des larmes roulant sur mes joues, un éclat de victoire apparut sur le visage de Philea. Je la regardai s'avancer vers lui sans être capable d'émettre le moindre son. Après tout, c'était lui qui le voulait…Je n'avais rien à dire…Rien du tout. Aussi je me contentai d'être la spectatrice impuissante de l'une des scènes les plus insupportables de toute ma vie.

Avec ce balancement de hanches que seules les tentatrices les plus expérimentées possèdent, elle s'arrêta à à peine un pas de lui, le dévorant de ses yeux bleus, un sourire sur le visage.

-Savez vous…commença-t-elle doucement en tendant la main pour la poser sur le large torse, que ma so-ur et moi-même partageons tout ?

-Vraiment ? releva-t-il avec un léger sourire en lui prenant la main.

A cet instant, dans le silence glacé qui m'accablait, j'hurlai dans mon esprit. Non, non ! C'était faux, absolument faux ! Je n'avais jamais rien eu, jamais ! Tout ce que je possédais, cette traînée me l'avait volé ! Que ce soit une pièce de bronze ou même un trognon de pomme…Et voilà que même maintenant, elle… ! Je retins un sanglot. Elle venait de passer ses bras au tour de son cou. Et il venait d'entourer sa taille de ses bras.

- Oui, vraiment, souffla-t-elle en levant son visage vers lui.

Et il l'embrassa. Je ne voyais plus rien. J'étais mortifiée, je n'étais plus dans mon corps. C'était comme si je m'étais envolée loin de tout ça, comme si je voyais la scène par d'autres yeux que les miens. Je voyais l'homme d'une autre saisir cette jeune femme blonde par les cuisses pour la soulever d'un coup de rein et l'allonger sur la table. Cette épouse prostrée dans l'obscurité à moins de dix pas d'eux derrière une bibliothèque, cette pitoyable créature qui assistait sans broncher au vol de son mari par sa propre soeur, ce n'était pas moi. Impossible. Ca ne m'arrivait pas à moi. Je fermai les yeux, la tête lourde, le sang battant douloureusement dans mes tempes, mes tympans bourdonnant sans interruption. C'était un cauchemar. Un véritable cauchemar.

Je me trompai alors. Le véritable cauchemar n'allait que commencer. Car si j'avais été un peu plus attentive à la scène d'adultère qui se déroulait sous mes yeux inondés de larmes, j'aurais compris. J'aurais compris qu'il n'y avait aucun désir dans les prunelles bleu glace de l'Avatar. Qu'il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans sa voix. Et aucune douceur dans ses gestes sensés amoureux. Non. Il avait agi comme un prédateur froid et calculateur. Il avait tout fait pour tendre le piège parfait pour sa proie. Et il était l'heure de sonner l'hallali.

Le hurlement de douleur de Philea me fit revenir à la réalité plus brutalement qu'une gifle. Déboussolée, je posai un regard effrayé et perdu sur cette scène qui n'avait plus rien d'une scène d'amour. On aurait dit…de la torture. Du sang vermeil coulait de la bouche de Philea, le même que celui qui inondait les lèvres de l'Avatar. Il maintenait d'une main les poignets de ma s?ur au dessus de sa tête alors qu'elle se débattait violemment, hurlant toujours, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Mais l'homme était plus fort et elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Je reconnus la lueur dans les yeux transparents de mon époux. Je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois. Et je compris ce qui allait arriver. Sans pouvoir rien n'y faire.

Il cracha au sol et quelque chose de spongieux rebondit sur le plancher, dans une mare de sang. Je détournai vivement le regard, prise d'un haut le corps. Plus jamais Philea ne pourrait utiliser sa jolie voix pour séduire les hommes. Ni pour m'insulter. Mais l'Avatar était loin d'avoir fini. Avec une lenteur intolérable, il tendit la main vers un poignard affûté. Nous le regardions, toutes deux impuissantes, Philea roulant des yeux terrifiés vers lui, s'étouffant à moitié dans son sang et hoquetant de douleur. Elle s'immobilisa alors que l'homme avançait son visage du sien, s'immobilisant à quelques pouces d'elles. Ses yeux transparents étaient emplis de haine et ses traits plus tirés que jamais. L'image du démon traversa notre esprit au même instant. Et la même pensée : elle allait mourir.

-Vous partagez tout hein ? gronda-t-il alors, sa voix plus glaciale que jamais. Partage donc la douleur que tu lui as infligé, chienne !

Et l'éclat de la lame renvoya un éclair rouge. Je plaquai mes mains sur mes oreilles alors que les hurlements de ma soeur résonnaient dans la pièce. Ils trouvaient un terrible écho dans mon crâne, se répétant encore et encore. Je tremblais, j'avais envie de vomir. J'avais peur. Peur de cette situation. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver des années en arrière, lorsque je me cachai dans les granges de mon village boueux pour échapper aux hommes ivres qui sautaient sur toutes les filles qui avaient le malheur de passer sous leurs yeux globuleux à ce moment là. Cachée, terrifiée, à attendre que quelqu'un nous trouve. A attendre d'être la prochaine à souffrir. Cette terreur ancienne ressurgit en moi comme un torrent tumultueux. Et si j'étais vraiment la suivante ? Si je ne lui convenais plus, ferait-il la même chose contre moi ? Je n'étais qu'une femme après tout…Que pouvais-je faire face à cet homme ?

Ce qui me parut une éternité plus tard, j'osai retirer mes mains de mes oreilles. Il n'y avait plus que les halètements de Philea dans le silence de la pièce. Inspirant profondément et réprimant ma nausée, je jetai un coup d'oeil hors de ma cachette. Elle était prostrée au pied du bureau sur lequel l'Avatar était assis. Avec un détachement parfaitement sinistre, il essuyait le sang qui recouvrait sa lame. Quant à ma soeur, elle tenait ses bras repliés contre elle. De profondes entailles à ses poignets laissaient s'échapper des bouillons de sang écarlate. Son joli corsage était devenu vermeil. Et son teint doré plus pâle que celui d'un cadavre.

-Plus jamais tu ne pourras tenir une arme, énonça froidement l'Avatar sans même la regarder. Je t'ai ôté ta force. Deviens une putain ou crève sur le bord d'une route, c'est tout ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Il sauta alors au bas du bureau et je vis clairement Philea tressauter alors qu'il s'agenouillait à côté d'elle.

-Mais je t'avertis, ne reviens plus jamais tourner autour de ma femme, continua-t-il d'un ton grave.

Les mots suivants furent murmurés à l'oreille de ma soeur livide. Je n'entendis pas ce qu'il lui dit. Et, par pitié Avo, je souhaite ne jamais l'apprendre. Car le sang disparut du visage de Philea aux traits décomposés. Je crus qu'elle allait tomber là, morte. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle demeura immobile. Ce fut l'Avatar qui la saisit violemment par les cheveux pour la relever et il la poussa rudement vers la sortie.

-Parce que tu es sa soeur, je ne te tue pas moi-même, grinça-t-il, les traits crispés. Puisse tes blessures te faire crever.

Je vis à peine ma soeur sortir en titubant de la pièce, laissant derrière elle un traînée de sang écarlate. Non. Mon regard s'était posé sur le dos de mon époux qui était retourné au bureau. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, toutes mes émotions se mélangeaient sans que je ne puisse les saisir. Tout ce que je comprenais, c'est qu'il avait fait ça pour me protéger. Encore et encore, il me libérait de mes bourreaux. Toujours par la force. Et la violence. Froide. Sanglante.

Je restais là, figée, à essayer d'assimiler ce nouveau côté de lui que je venais de voir. Ce côté sombre qu'il ne m'avait dévoilé que quelques fois venait d'être dévoilé au grand jour. J'avais du mal à comprendre, du mal à réfléchir. Tout cela était-il bien réel ? De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, dans un silence total, où seul les battements hiératiques de mon c?ur emplissaient mes oreilles.

-Tu peux sortir de là.

Je sursautai. Bien sûr qu'il savait que j'étais là. Mais depuis quand ? M'avait-il consciemment laissé voir toute la scène ?...Je me redressai le plus rapidement possible sur mes jambes tremblantes, essuyant vivement mes larmes. Je ne voulais pas le faire attendre. Je ne voulais pas augmenter encore sa colère. Essayant de réprimer le tremblement de mes mains, je les pressai l'une contre l'autre et sortis doucement de derrière la bibliothèque.

La scène était encore plus terrible vue en pleine lumière. Le sang écarlate baignait le sol en larges tâches sombres. Il coulait également le long du menton de l'Avatar et une large éclaboussure barrait son torse. Cette poitrine large et forte que j'avais toujours trouvé accueillante, contre laquelle j'aimais tant me blottir. Je sentais les yeux transparents posés sur moi alors que j'avançai avec lenteur vers lui, incapable de lui faire face comme je l'aurais du. Je m'arrêtai devant la tâche sombre à quelques pas du bureau. A cet endroit précis, mon bourreau avait perdu la vie…Etrangement, je n'en tirais pas tout le soulagement et la satisfaction que j'aurais souhaité. J'avais pourtant voulu si fort sa mort…

-Regarde moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de tressaillir. Nous revenions des mois en arrière, comme la première fois où j'avais pénétré son monde. Je me revis soudain, faible et tremblante, debout devant la table de la salle à manger dans une des vieilles robes de Leny, et où j'avais entendu ces mêmes mots. Le temps avait passé depuis. J'étais devenue une femme puissante de ce monde. J'étais devenue quelqu'un. Mes robes m'appartenaient tout comme mes bijoux ou encore quelques serviteurs. Je n'étais plus cette gamine apeurée. J'avais affronté Lady Grey. J'étais Sharna Robe d'Oakvale. Et il était temps que je le prouve.

Aussi, je levai mon regard vers lui et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Je les vis luire doucement et il me sembla y lire comme du soulagement. Ils avaient pourtant encore la dureté de la colère et de la haine qui les avait glacés quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Tu as peur de moi ? demanda-t-il enfin en faisant un pas dans ma direction.

Je me fis violence pour ne pas avoir un mouvement de recul. Ce n'était pas lui que je craignais en particulier. Mais encore ce vieux fantôme d'homme ivre me cherchant parmi les sacs de farine, de cet homme brutal et violent qui frappait et violentait les femmes. Ce n'était qu'un fantôme. Rien qu'un fantôme.

-Non, fis-je de la voix la plus posée que je pus prendre. Et vous ?

Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais voulu dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ces mots sont sortis de ma bouche. Cependant, je ne les regrettais pas. Ils me semblaient si naturels. Je l'ignorai l'époque mais je sais à présent que l'Avatar m'a toujours aimée pour mon franc parler. Malgré mon côté de petite fille apeurée, je pouvais lui dire tout et n'importe quoi sans craindre d'être abattue sur le champ. J'étais la seule à pouvoir le faire. La seule. Même Aïka ne s'y risquait pas sans craindre une violente colère. Quant à Leny, l'honnêteté n'a jamais été son point fort.

Cette fois-ci encore, comme toutes les nombreuses fois qui suivirent durant des années, l'Avatar me dévisagea un long moment avant de pousser un soupir imperceptible. Puis il tendit la main vers moi :

-Approche.

Je n'hésitai pas. Pas même une seconde. Je posai la main dans la sienne, encore couverte de sang humide, et je le laissai m'attirer vers lui. Là, il passa un bras autour de ma taille et me dévisagea, longuement, comme j'aimais qu'il le fasse, ses doigts frôlant doucement mes joues et dégageant avec tendresse mon visage de mèches de cheveux volages. Son air était cependant grave. La colère le possédait encore c'était certain. Alors je levai doucement la manche bleu ciel de mon manteau et entreprit de lui essuyer avec douceur le visage. Je voulais le nettoyer de tout ce sang, lui retirer ce masque terrifiant qu'il portait, le faire redevenir l'homme que j'aimais. Faire disparaître ce qui restait de Philea de nos vies. Je voulais l'oublier, à jamais.

Je le sentis légèrement tressaillir à mon geste mais, à mon léger étonnement, il se laissa faire, fermant même les yeux alors que j'essuyai ses paupières, comme un enfant sage et quémandant des caresses. Mon c?ur se serra lentement dans ma poitrine. Je le voyais. Je voyais de mes yeux le changement s'opérer. Le guerrier froid disparaissait peu à peu à mon toucher…et voilà que je le rendais de nouveau vulnérable. Cette idée me fit soudain peur. Je ne pus retenir un frisson. Et cet imperceptible mouvement lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il posa sur moi ses prunelles bleu comme le ciel, partagé entre l'étonnement et l'inquiétude. Plus de colère. Plus de rage. Tout cela s'était évaporé, me laissant cet homme fort et attentionné qui m'avait si souvent serrée dans ses bras. Ce fut alors que je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues. Je ne sus jamais depuis quand je pleurai face à lui. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je m'entendis prononcer ｫ Embrassez moi ｻ et qu'il obéit. Avec tendresse et passion. Le goût métallique du sang dans ma bouche, de ce sang qui était en partie le mien, ne me donna aucun sentiment de dégoût. J'avais l'impression que nous partagions une sorte de secret. Que ce serait notre pacte. Une sorte de second mariage sous le signe du démon. Scellé par un sacrifice et par le sang.

Je sentis ses bras se resserrer autour de moi alors que nous nous séparions et que je plongeai mon visage contre son torse. Plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais. Oui, il était un guerrier violent et glacial. Mais c'était cela qui lui avait permis de survivre jusqu'ici alors pourquoi le blâmer ? Il m'avait protégé de cette s?ur qui m'avait fait battre des dizaines de fois à sa place, qui m'avait elle-même battue et même vendue pour une jolie robe une fois, à un marchand gras et sale. Elle n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait. J'en étais alors persuadée.

-Sortons d'ici, me souffla-t-il en m'entraînant doucement vers la sortie.

Je le suivis, aveuglément, et nous rentrâmes chez nous où nous prîmes un long et tendre bain. Nous nous ne dînâmes pas ce soir là, trop occupés à nous aimer. Je me sentais libérée, libre enfin de vivre comme je l'entendais. Mon passé avait disparu. Grâce à lui. Pour moi, il n'avait pas hésité à menacer, à blesser, à torturer ma propre s?ur. Tout comme il avait tué mes parents.

Je ne me rendais pas compte qu'un à un, il éliminait froidement tous les liens qui aurait pu m'éloigner lui. Peu à peu, il dressait des remparts qui m'empêchaient d'être blessée. Mais qui m'empêchaient également de m'éloigner. Il tissait autour de moi une toile bien plus subtile qui celle tendue à ces ennemis. Et j'étais loin, très loin de savoir jusqu'où ça me mènerait.

_A suivre..._

_Chapitre 10: Un combat de femmes.

* * *

  
_

Voilaaaaaa! Maintenant, on attaque une autre partie de la vie de Sharna! Yahoo!


	10. Annonce de l'auteur

Salut à tous !

Désolée pour la fausse joie, ceci n'est pas le nouveau chapitre mais une annonce de l'auteur ! :)

Pas de panique non plus, je n'arrête pas cette fic ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt.

Toutes les explications sont sur mon profil.

Merci de votre patience et à bientôt !


	11. Combat de femmes 1

Et voilààààààààààààààà ! Le nouveau chapitre ! Ouhla, j'ai sué sang et eau pour celui là ! Mais je suis contente du résultat ! En même temps, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas updaté cette fic depuis 14 mois…J'ai honte…

Je vous remercie du plus profond de mon petit cœur, vous qui continuez à suivre cette fic malgré mon manque d'assiduité ! Je vous promets de m'améliorer (comment ça je dis ça à chaque fois ! Pas vrai ! )

Et sur ce , je vous souhaite une excellente lecture pour cette nouvelle partie de la vie de Sharna, troisième femme de notre héros préféré !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Un combat de femmes**** (1)**

Le retour à Oakvale ne fut pas facile pour moi. Retrouver l'image et le rôle que j'avais laissé à notre départ ne m'enchantait guère. Nous avions emprunté une Porte de Culis qui nous amena suffisamment loin du village pour que nous puissions encore profiter d'une journée ensemble. Alors que nous marchions main dans la main dans la forêt, j'essayai de masquer mon angoisse en parlant sans arrêt, en lui montrant des espèces de fleurs que je trouvais intéressantes ou encore des essences d'arbre. Il m'écoutait, souriant en me regardant et riant parfois aussi. Je captais la moindre de ses expressions, essayant de graver dans ma mémoire ces précieuses images que je ne verrai plus avant de longues journées. Car il en était ainsi. Lorsque nous rentrerions dans la demeure familiale, il devrait passer deux semaines avec Aïka et une semaine avec Leny. Après tout, je n'étais que la Troisième Femme. Etre avec lui pendant plus de dix jours comme ce fut le cas durant notre lune de miel fut un privilège que je n'obtins qu'un nombre de fois comptable sur les doigts d'une main. Je passais après les autres. Ce serait toujours le cas. Et au fur et à mesure que la distance nous séparant des deux autres femmes diminuait, la boule qui se formait dans mon estomac ne cessait de grossir. Alors je sentais ses doigts se resserrer sur mes mains, son bras passer autour de ma taille et ses lèvres se poser sur mon front. Il comprenait. Il ressentait mon trouble et mon malaise. Et je crois bien qu'il éprouvait la même chose que moi.

Le soleil disparaissait doucement entre les arbres lorsque le pont surplombant d'Oakvale nous apparut, là bas, tout au bout de la route. Derrière lui, les maisons de pierre paressaient sous les derniers rayons, calmes et inébranlables. Ca y était. Nous étions revenus. Une vague d'angoisse m'envahit et je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir mon souffle, le cœur cognant douloureusement contre ma poitrine. L'instant d'après, je me retrouvai blottie dans ses bras, bien à l'abri derrière un large chêne qui nous cachait à la vue de tous. Je restai là, immobile, voulant savourer ces derniers instants de bonheur, la gorge serrée et les yeux humides. Je sentais ses doigts se crisper sur ma taille et mes épaules alors qu'il me serrait un peu plus contre lui. Il me faisait ressentir son mal être. Et étrangement, cela me réconforta. Il tenait à moi. La séparation lui serait aussi douloureuse que pour moi. Il m'aimait donc.

Nous n'échangeâmes aucune parole, nous embrassant longuement avant que le cri du garde annonçant le couvre feu ne résonne au loin. Il était temps d'y aller. Aussi, après avoir caressé une dernière fois sa joue tatouée et plongé mon regard dans la douceur du sien, je me détachai de lui et, prenant simplement son bras, nous descendîmes à pas mesurés vers notre demeure. La distance due à notre rang était revenue entre nous. Nous avions revêtus nos atours de personnes du monde, altières et nobles. Et rien ne pouvait laisser deviner nos cœurs sanglants dans nos poitrines.

Les habitants nous saluèrent de loin, respectant la fatigue de notre voyage. Je me surpris à leur sourire et à caresser les cheveux soyeux d'une petite fille qui m'apporta un bouquet de fleurs des champs. Je sentais les yeux clairs sur moi et toute cette tendresse que je lui connaissais. Je levai une dernière fois mon regard vers lui, essayant de lui dire tout ce que j'aurais voulu et que je ne pouvais. Je vis cette légère lueur, celle que j'aimais tant. Et je me rendis compte avec angoisse que cela ne me suffisait pas. Mais il était trop tard. La porte s'ouvrit devant nous et il se détacha de mon contact pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Pour rejoindre ses autres femmes.

L'accueil que nous reçûmes fut plus que chaleureux. Les serviteurs et femmes de chambre vinrent immédiatement nous délester de nos affaires, me demandant si j'avais fait bon voyage et si je désirai quelque chose. Quant à l'Avatar, il avait été pris en main par Aïka et Leny. Si la première rayonnait de bonheur, la seconde affichait toujours cette moue boudeuse et indifférente que je lui connaissais. Nul doute qu'elle redoutait sa première entrevue avec notre époux vu les circonstances dans lesquelles ils s'étaient quittés. En partie à cause de moi et de ma venue dans cette demeure. Cette réalisation ne m'aida pas à calmer mon angoisse. Bien au contraire. Même le sourire chaleureux d'Aïka me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard :

-Te revoilà enfin, fit-elle en m'entourant de ses bras fins pour me serrer contre elle. Comment te sens-tu ?

-B…Bien, mentis-je en essayant de ne pas regarder l'Avatar qui se tenait un peu plus loin, les yeux tournés vers nous. Revenir ici est agréable.

Elle me dévisagea un instant avant de prendre mes mains et de les presser fort dans les siennes.

-Nous parlerons demain, souffla-t-elle. Tu pourras me dire tout ce que tu voudras et je t'écouterai. Je te le promets

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ses paroles et je me contentai d'hocher la tête, un sourire forcé aux lèvres. J'aurais du comprendre. Cela m'aurait évité de sentir mon cœur se déchirer dans ma poitrine en la voyant monter à ses côtés à l'étage. Cela m'aurait évité de le suivre des yeux et de le voir me jeter un regard douloureux par-dessus son épaule. Cela m'aurait évité de subir les brimades de Leny alors que je restai immobile de longues minutes au pied de l'escalier, les larmes coulant sur mes joues.

-Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une traînée de la campagne après tout, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire hautain. Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il bouscule toutes les traditions pour toi ?

Oui, j'avoue. Je l'avais espéré. Vraiment. J'avais pensé, un instant, que je pourrais peut-être…Qu'il aurait pu…Mais non. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Une claque sur le sommet de mon crâne me fit chanceler, plus par surprise que par vraie douleur. Et les yeux narquois de Leny finirent de réduire mon cœur en bouilli :

-Tu n'es que la troisième femme. Tu prendras ce qu'on te donnera, c'est tout. Et crois moi, je n'ai pas l'intention d'en laisser une miette.

* * *

Je passais ma nuit à pleurer. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses nuits, j'étais seule. Toute seule dans mon grand lit aux draps brodés et parfumés. Oh par Avo, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour me retrouver dans les draps rêches de lin de la Guilde du moment qu'il fut encore auprès de moi. Même le sol ou la boue m'aurait convenu. Je ne suis pas d'une nature difficile. Je m'étais habituée bien plus vite à cette tendresse et à cette douceur que je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Je m'étais tellement protégée contre toutes formes d'affection, de peur d'être déçue ou trompée, que je me croyais à l'abri. Je croyais. Il avait brisé mes défenses en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en aurait fallu pour défaire une troupe de bandits. Et je m'étais rendue sans combattre. J'en payais à ce moment-là le prix fort.

Je vis toutes les heures passer et quand le soleil pointa ses rayons paresseux par la fenêtre, je poussai un soupir de soulagement. J'allais pouvoir le revoir. Enfin. Je me levai rapidement, prenant à peine le temps de me coiffer. Je descendais rapidement les escaliers pour arriver dans la grande salle à manger. Elle était déserte. Les servantes commençaient à peine à mettre le couvert et elles se tournèrent vers moi avec étonnement. Je me sentis soudain bête et pathétique. Oui. Pathétique est le mot. Je redevenais la petite fille en manque d'affection que j'avais été durant des années. Et je détestai ça.

-Vous désirez quelque chose, maîtresse ? s'enquit l'une d'elle en venant prestement vers moi.

-Je…Je voulais sortir pour aller faire ma cueillette, mentis-je rapidement pour cacher mon trouble. Je voulais savoir où étaient mes affaires. Toujours dans mon laboratoire ?

-Bien sûr maîtresse, acquiesça-t-elle, un peu décontenancée. Nous n'avons touché à rien et juste fait un peu de ménage sur la demande de Dame Aïka.

-Je vous remercie.

Je tournai les talons, les joues en feu et le cœur lourd. Même l'atmosphère familière de mon petit antre ne réussit pas à me remonter le moral. J'étais inconsolable. Obligée de quitter la maison pour illustrer mon mensonge, je parcourai comme une âme en peine les sous-bois, le retenant ni larmes ni sanglots. Après tout, j'étais seule. Qui pouvait bien me voir ? Je ramassai aux hasards quelques herbes, guettant l'horizon et les soleils. J'étais déchiré entre deux envies : celle de le voir et celle de ne pas le voir avec elles. Car j'avais accepté la réalité. J'étais redescendue sur terre. J'étais la troisième femme. Juste la troisième femme. Et ma période de bonheur était révolue.

J'allais rentrer lorsque je remarquai une étrange marque sur le tronc d'un arbre. Intriguée, je l'examinai, déterminée à occuper mon esprit. Cela formait trois sillons parallèles et profond comme…des griffes. Frissonnant, je jetai des regards autour de moi. Une balverine ? Impossible, pas aussi près de la mer. Et les griffures auraient été plus espacées. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le découvrir, d'autant plus que j'étais seule et non armée. Même si j'avais été armée, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Je n'avais jamais tenu une épée de ma vie et le plus grand danger que j'aurais représenté aurait été de me couper moi-même. Sans attendre, je me dirigeai vers le sentier, trottinant à moitié et poussai un soupir de soulagement en voyant les maisons d'Oakvale apparaître devant moi ainsi que le garde du village qui me salua.

Les délicieuses effluves du petit déjeuner m'atteignirent à peine posai-je un pied dans la maison. Une fois débarrassée de mon panier et de mon manteau par une servante, je me dirigeai vers la salle à manger, le cœur battant. Il était là. Son regard clair se leva aussitôt vers moi alors que je pénétrai dans la pièce, les mains croisées sur mon ventre. Aïka, assise à ses côtés, m'adressa un joli sourire en se tournant vers moi :

-Bonjour. Tu es bien matinale.

-Je…je voulais reprendre mes anciennes habitudes, mentis-je, troublée par cette situation.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise. J'aurais voulu la dépasser et me pencher sur lui pour passer mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasser. Lui dire qu'il m'avait manqué cette nuit, plus encore que je ne l'aurais jamais cru et que je n'avais fait que pleurer en pensant à lui. Je suis certaine qu'il n'aurait rien dit, qu'il aurait caressé ma joue et regardé avec cette infinie tendresse que j'aimais tant. Seulement voilà. Ce n'était plus ma place. Je n'avais pas à faire cela. Tant qu'une autre femme plus haut placée que moi se trouvait avec nous, c'était elle qui possédait toute légitimité. Et le droit aux gestes tendres. Je ne pourrais rien espérer tant que je ne serai pas seule avec lui. Cela n'arriverait probablement plus d'ici des semaines. Le cœur broyé, je me contentai donc de m'incliner face à lui en murmurant un « Mon Seigneur » auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête. Puis je pris place à côté d'Aïka, sentant le regard clair sur moi, incapable de l'apprécier tant mon chagrin était fort. La place libre à sa gauche était réservée à Leny. Même à table, je ne pouvais pas l'approcher. Cette constatation finit de me blesser. Je n'arrivai même plus à lever mes yeux pour le regarder. J'avais l'impression de mourir. Cette sensation ne me quitta pas même quand, à la fin du repas, il eut quitté la pièce, Aïka à son bras. A vrai dire, elle ne me quitta jamais. Jamais. Cela devait causer, des années plus tard, ma perte. Et notre regret éternel.

* * *

Comme elle l'avait promis la veille, Aïka vint me retrouver quelques heures plus tard. Je m'étais réfugiée dans mon laboratoire et je triai sans trop réfléchir mes fioles quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, son doux sourire sur le visage.

-Je suis heureuse de ton retour, dit-elle en venant me prendre dans ses bras.

J'étais incapable de répondre, la douleur, la jalousie mais aussi l'émotion, m'enserrant la gorge. Elle se détacha de moi pour me dévisager, avec une immense tendresse :

-Je crois que j'ai pris l'habitude de te voir dans cette pièce si étrange, avoua-t-elle en riant. Ta présence ici à quelque chose de rassurant désormais. Tu fais partie de cette famille.

Famille. Voilà un mot qui me percuta de plein fouet. Et remit en perspectives toutes mes pensées. Quelque part, j'avais perdu mon époux…mais j'avais gagné une sœur affectueuse et compréhensive. Plus jamais je ne serai seule, même s'il n'était pas toujours à mes côtés. Elle serait là aussi. Mais serait-ce suffisant ? En épousant l'Avatar, j'avais aussi épousé son nom, son titre, ses terres, son passé et son avenir. Quand il était près de moi, tout me semblait facile. Mais à présent, je n'étais plus sure de rien. Tout était embrouillé dans ma tête. Alors je sentis les mains d'Aïka sur les miennes et je croisai son regard de velours brillant de compréhension :

-Viens, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire. Viens, nous allons parler.

* * *

Ce fut le début d'une grande et magnifique amitié. Ce jour là Aïka m'écouta longuement, me laissant pleurer, sangloter et renifler tout mon saoul. Elle comprenait ma douleur pour l'avoir connue elle aussi lorsque l'Avatar était rentré pour la première fois avec Leny. Elle était brusquement passée du statut d'épouse unique, maîtresse souveraine de la maison, à celle d'une femme devant partager son mari et sa maison avec une autre. En y réfléchissant, cela avait du être extrêmement difficile à ce moment là. Sa chute avait été plus que vertigineuse. Elle sécha mes larmes, me prit dans ses bras et me berça longuement comme une enfant. Elle ne murmura que peu de paroles de soutien. Elle-même n'en avait jamais eu et elle était devenue une femme remarquable. Je compris. Je compris que ce serait la seule fois où elle se comporterait ainsi à ce sujet, qu'elle voulait que je me renforce, que j'accepte tout cela par moi-même. Et je me décidai à le faire. Je me décidai à suivre ses pas et à marcher, droite et fière, au côté de cet homme que nous aimions tellement fort toutes les deux.

Aïka est la femme que j'aime le plus au monde, bien que cela puisse paraître paradoxal. En tant que première femme, elle passait toujours avant moi pour l'Avatar et les autres. Elle **devait** passer avant moi. Mais je ne lui en ai jamais tenu rigueur tant elle était douce et bienveillante. Lui laisser ma place n'était pas facile bien sûr mais je le faisais avec moins de douleur que lorsqu'il s'agissait de Leny. Plus les journées passaient, plus cette dernière se montrait odieuse avec moi. Alors qu'Aïka essayait d'épancher ma peine et écouter mes craintes, Leny ne faisait que les attiser par des remarques acides ou des gestes faussement maladroits. Et j'en vins à la détester à mon tour. Voilà le seul bien que je peux accorder à Leny : elle m'a appris à me défendre contre tous les genres d'attaque psychologiques, à me renforcer et à montrer les crocs quand c'était nécessaire. Ces quelques années passées à ses côtés firent de moi une femme capable de défendre ses intérêts, de savoir se montrer ferme et intransigeante. Parfois même cruelle lorsque c'était nécessaire. Oui, je laissai derrière moi la Sharna peureuse et craintive que j'étais. J'appris à me construire dans cet environnement si particulier, avec une sœur attentionnée à mes côtés et une ennemie jurée dans mon dos.

* * *

Les semaines consacrées aux deux premières femmes s'achevèrent enfin. Le soir de nos retrouvailles, j'avais du mal à cacher ma joie. Si un léger sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres d'Aïka, Leny ne cessait de me jeter des œillades meurtrières. L'Avatar était parti la veille pour une grande battue, accompagné de la plupart des hommes du village. Enfin, disons plutôt que c'était lui qui les accompagnait. Ils étaient littéralement venus le supplier la veille. Depuis quelques temps, des marques identiques à celles que j'avais remarquées lors de ma promenade matinale, des semaines plutôt, apparaissaient sur le tronc des arbres avoisinants le village. Les habitants, craignant qu'un monstre rôde dans les parages, avaient décrétés une interdiction de sortie du village après la nuit tombée. Mais voilà que la nuit dernière, une maison près de la plage avait été attaquée. Tous les occupants avaient disparu, sans un bruit, mais les flaques de sang maculant les murs et le plancher laissaient deviner ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout comme de nouveau ces étranges griffures qui éventraient les meubles et les rideaux. L'Avatar ne s'était pas montré réellement inquiet à cette nouvelle. Il n'était pas rare qu'un monstre pénètre ainsi un village, poussé par la faim en cette saison ou tout simplement l'envie de tuer. Un simple battue avec les hommes les plus vaillants et il règlerait le problème en une journée. S'il avait trouvé ces marques étranges, il n'en parla pas. Et moi non plus. J'avais déjà contribué en disant que j'en avais observé il y avait plusieurs semaines et ça suffisait. Inutile de trop s'impliquer dans cette affaire qui serait vite réglée. Et qui me rendrait mon époux dans quelques heures. Je m'étais rendue la plus jolie possible, grâce à l'aide d'Aïka, et je restai accrochée à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue.

-Regardez moi ça, cracha Leny avachie dans un fauteuil devant l'âtre. On dirait une putain qui attend ses clients.

Aïka haussa un sourcil, levant les yeux de son ouvrage de broderie. Mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre à ma place. L'idée de revoir l'Avatar, de l'avoir enfin pour moi toute seule, me donnait un courage et une force insoupçonnés. Et ce fut la toute première fois, première fois d'une longue liste, où je lui répondis.

-Oh non ! lâchai-je avec hauteur en la toisant. Pour cela il faudrait que j'aie ta tenue et ta splendide personnalité. Et qu'Avo me garde, j'en suis bien loin !

Le silence tomba sur nous. Je vis clairement du coin de l'œil, des servantes s'éclipser, les mains plaquées sur la bouche pour ne pas rire. Ca allait faire le tour de la maison plus vite qu'une nymphe en vol ! Aïka et Leny me regardaient avec des yeux énormes, ne sachant quoi répondre, jusqu'à ce que la première se mette à rire doucement. Contre toutes attentes, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Leny et elle garda le silence, ses yeux verts posés sur moi. Je repris donc tranquillement mon poste d'observation, gonflée de fierté. Je venais de lui tenir tête ! J'en étais capable, moi Sharna !

Au dehors, le village s'endormait. La saison froide approchait à grand pas et avec elle la disparition de l'un des deux soleils jusqu'au retour de la saison douce. La luminosité était plus faible la journée et la nuit tombait plus vite, recouvrant le pays en moins d'une heure. Tels les hobbes, les habitants d'Albion avaient la légère tendance à hiberner pendant ces quelques mois, fermant tôt leur porte et paressant de longues heures durant devant l'âtre. Les auberges se remplissaient peu, sauf pendant les Grandes Veillées, et le commerce n'était pas très bon durant cette période. Mais peu importait au fond. C'était l'occasion de rejoindre de la famille lointaine, de prendre un peu de repos et de se ressourcer pour l'année à venir. Dans mon enfance, j'attendais cette période comme un prêtre de la Lumière attendrait le lever du soleil. C'était le seul moment où j'avais un peu la paix, où je n'avais pas à plonger mes mains dans l'eau glacée pour récurer le sol ou laver les linges souillés des clients. Dans ma nouvelle vie, cela s'annonçait encore plus délicieux. Et j'avais hâte de profiter de chaque instant.

Une légère lueur me fit sortir de ma rêverie. Je plissai les yeux, m'approchant un peu plus de la vitre. Me voyant faire, Leny ne put s'empêcher de ricaner :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu ne le reconnais pas ?

-Non, répondis-je sans même faire attention à son ton sarcastique, trop absorbée par ce que j'observais. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange…

Aïka leva les yeux vers moi, intriguée :

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne sais pas trop…Viens voir.

Elle se leva, posant son ouvrage. Leny la suivit, bien qu'elle ne soit pas invitée. Nous nous penchâmes toutes les trois vers la vitre. Dans l'obscurité, la lueur semblait enfler.

-Ca vient du village…souffla Leny, soudain grave.

-Les Grands Feux ne sont prévus que pour demain, déclara Aïka, les sourcils froncés.

-Un enfant a peut-être allumé un bûcher pour faire une farce, proposai-je, sans conviction.

Nous restâmes de longues minutes en silence, le feu craquant doucement dans l'âtre derrière nous, l'ombre des flammes dansant sur les murs de pierre. Aïka s'écarta alors, prête à parler. Mais pas une parole ne passa ses lèvres. Car à nos oreilles, les premiers cris de terreur venaient de retentir.

* * *

Le village flambait. Plusieurs maisons brûlaient dans un craquement sinistre et dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Les habitants étaient bien trop occupés à essayer d'échapper aux créatures qui les attaquaient. Perchée sur le balcon du premier étage, je contemplais la scène avec une impuissance désespérée. Etait-ce le fameux monstre qui avait déjoué les hommes de la battue et qui pénétrait à présent le village sans défense ? Ce fut alors que je reconnus les silhouettes dansant entre les flammes. Des humains. Je les reconnus. Oh oui, je ne les connaissais que trop bien.

-Des bandits de Windmill ! hurlai-je pour qu'Aïka et Leny m'entendent depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

D'autres questions fusèrent en retour, questions auxquelles j'essayais de répondre de mon mieux. La maison était en ébullition. Les serviteurs se préparaient à subir un siège. Car nul doute que les habitants se précipiteraient ici pour rechercher notre protection une fois qu'ils auraient retrouvés leurs esprits. Les armes passaient de main en main, on posait d'épais volets de bois sur les fenêtres et on se positionnait, arc au poing. Je regardais tout ça d'un œil affolé, ne sachant quoi faire pour les aider. Tout semblait tellement bien préparé et huilé que je me demandais combien de fois une telle chose était déjà arrivée.

Aïka jaillit des escaliers, donnant des ordres d'une voix ferme. Elle portait un carquois sur le dos et tenait en main un arc splendide. Elle avait attachée ses cheveux en tresse pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas et s'approcha rapidement de moi, la tresse battant derrière elle comme la queue d'un félin en colère.

-Où sont-ils ? demanda-t-elle en posant ses yeux sur le village en flammes.

-Encore sur la place, répondis-je d'une voix cassée.

La maison de l'Avatar était située sur une haute colline, dos à la falaise. Pour y parvenir, il fallait grimper le flanc de la colline à découvert. Nous arriverions sans aucun doute à nous défendre mieux que les pauvres bougres du village. Juste en dessous de nous, Leny hurlait des ordres à grands renforts d'insultes. Une large épée était fixée dans son dos et elle revêtait un pantalon d'homme. Tenue totalement indécente mais parfaitement adaptée à la situation. D'ailleurs, personne ne pensait à lui faire remarquer une telle chose à ce moment là, bien trop occupé à exécuter ses commandements fermes et précis en vitesse.

A mes côtés, Aïka se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux noirs posés sur les maisons embrasées. Le vent nous apportait les hurlements de terreur des femmes et des enfants ainsi les rires gras des attaquants. Une ambiance infernale aux relents d'apocalypse. Les cendres volaient dans les airs, étincelantes comme des paillettes de feu, ballet presque féerique sous l'éclat de la lune. L'odeur de la fumée nous enveloppait, piquant les yeux et le nez, me faisant tousser. Je revis l'auberge de mes parents brûler. A cet instant, il avait été à mes côtés pour me protéger. A présent, où était-il ?

La panique m'envahit soudain. Mes mains se mirent à trembler alors que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Des sanglots me secouèrent brusquement et je cachai mon visage dans mes mains. Qu'allais-je devenir ? Avo, qu'allais-je devenir ?

La gifle m'atteignit de plein fouet. La douleur me pétrifia tant que je cessai immédiatement. Et mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux luisant de colère d'Aïka :

-Reprend-toi ! m'ordonna-t-elle d'un ton ferme. Tu es une femme de l'Avatar, Seigneur de cette contrée et Héro d'Albion ! Je t'interdis de souiller son nom par des larmes de gamine apeurée !

Ravalant mes hoquets, j'hochai la tête, choquée, les lèvres tremblantes et la main posée sur ma joue brûlante. Sans un mot d'excuse ou un regard pour moi, Aïka reporta son attention sur le village, le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude.

-Les villageois sont paniqués, ils ont perdu la raison, grinça-t-elle. Il n'y a là presque plus que des femmes, des enfants et des vieillards sans défense. Il est de notre devoir de les aider. Mais descendre là-bas est de la folie…Comment les faire venir jusqu'à nous ?...

Encore sonnée par la gifle inattendue, mais méritée il faut bien l'avouer, je restai bêtement là, en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée germe dans mon esprit. Oui…Ca pouvait marcher.

-Attends-moi là, lui dis-je avant de me précipiter dans les escaliers.

J'esquivai tant bien que mal la foule pressée qui s'affairait dans la maison, transportant armes, chaises et outils dans chaque pièce, et me glissai dans mon laboratoire, heureusement non troublé. Avec des gestes tremblants, j'attrapai quelques fioles, en renversant d'autres au passage et, sans y faire attention, je repartis aussitôt. Aïka n'avait pas bougé. Elle me regarda m'agenouiller sur le sol et répandre des petits tas de poudre colorés dans des carrés de tissus de ma robe que j'avais déchirée. Alors que j'effectuai minutieusement les dosages, je remarquai que mes mains ne tremblaient plus. Effectuer ces gestes familiers me rassurait. Je pouvais le faire. Je pouvais apporter mon aide à tout ces gens.

-Donne-moi une flèche.

J'avais dis cela sur un ton assuré, légèrement autoritaire. Ce n'était pas dans mon intention. J'étais prête à m'excuser lorsqu'Aïka me tendit une de ses flèches, sans le moindre commentaire. Son regard était dur mais pas pour ma remarque. Elle semblait intriguée, intéressée mais également soucieuse. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que je faisais.

Avec rapidité j'accrochai un petit sac sur la pointe de la flèche et m'avançai vers une torche. Là, j'inspirai profondément. Pourvu que ça marche…Pourvu que je ne me sois pas trompée dans mes dosages…

-Prépare-toi à la tirer la plus vite et la plus loin possible d'ici et en direction du village, dis-je à Aïka, me tournant vers elle.

Elle fit un pas vers le balcon, face à la fenêtre ouverte, et hocha la tête, prête. J'approchai la flamme du sac, retenant mon souffle. A peine le feu avait-il léché le tissu qu'une violente lumière éclaira la pièce accompagnée d'un grésillement sonore.

-A toi ! hurlai-je alors.

Aïka saisit vivement la flèche flamboyante sans même une seconde d'hésitation et avec des gestes précis, elle la décocha dans le ciel noir d'encre. La flèche laissa une traînée lumineuse verte dans son passage et, alors qu'elle arrivait au dessus des maisons du village, elle éclata dans une explosion sonore et colorée. Des paillettes colorées embrasèrent le ciel, plongeant un bref instant le paysage dans une lumière verte.

Autour de nous, tous s'étaient figés pour regarder ce spectacle si insolite et beau en même temps.

-Incroyable, souffla Aïka. Comment as-tu… ?

-Je te le dirai plus tard, déclarai-je vivement en m'agenouillant de nouveau entre mes bouteilles. Il faut en tirer d'autres pour de déstabiliser les attaquants ! Avec un peu de chance, ils prendront cela pour de la magie !

Alors que je m'affairai, des pas précités retentirent dans le couloir et Leny apparut, le visage crispé par l'angoisse :

-C'était quoi ce truc ?! s'écria-t-elle.

-Une diversion, lui dit simplement Aïka. On va essayer d'occuper les brigands et les terrifier pendant un moment. Mais ça ne durera pas. Quand ils comprendront que ce n'est que de la poudre aux yeux, ils seront fous de rage. D'ici là, il faut avoir mis un maximum de villageois à l'abri. Descend discrètement au village avec un petit groupe de serviteurs et fais venir le plus possible d'habitants ici. Essaie de ne pas te faire remarquer et sois prudente. Va.

Je sentis Leny me jeter un regard intrigué mais elle obéit, disparaissant aussitôt. De plus, j'étais trop occupée pour m'occuper d'elle. J'avais mis en place une petite chaîne, moi dosant les composés, et quelques serviteurs fermant les paquets et les fixant sur les flèches. D'autres les apportaient à deux ou trois archers, dont Aïka, qui les positionnaient sur leur arc avant de les enflammer et de les tirer dans le ciel d'Oakvale. Pendant de longues minutes, le bruit des explosions remplaça les cris et le ciel vira au vert, étincelant de paillettes lumineuses. Avec le village enflammé à ses pieds, le paysage nocturne avait pris des allures de marais ensorcelés.

Ce fut alors que l'on vit des ombres gravirent la colline. Aïka laissa tomber la flèche ornée du petit sac qu'elle tenait et en plaça une normale sur son arc, visant les silhouettes s'approchant. Elle détendit soudain vivement sa corde, baissant son arme :

-Les villageois ! hurla-t-elle en se précipitant dans l'escalier. Ouvrez les portes !

Tous les serviteurs présents dans la pièce tournèrent alors leurs regards vers moi, attendant mes instructions. Je ne restai pétrifiée qu'un faible instant. Le souffle de la gifle et les paroles cinglantes d'Aïka résonnaient encore dans mon crâne.

-Continuez à tirer, ordonnai-je en continuant à préparer mes paquets. Nous devons couvrir leur fuite !

Ils m'obéirent aussitôt. J'étais trop perturbée pour me rendre compte de l'extraordinaire situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Pour la première fois, un groupe d'hommes et de femmes me faisait confiance. Une confiance aveugle. Ils remettaient leurs vies et celles de tous ces villageois entre mes mains inexpertes. Ils me respectaient. Bien plus que je ne le croyais.

Sans penser à tout ça, je tendais l'oreille, essayant de capter des bribes de paroles au rez de chaussée. Impossible.

-Va voir Aïka, ordonnai-je soudain à une jeune servante face à moi. Dis lui que je prépare des explosifs mais que je n'ai que de quoi faire une douzaine de flèches. Demande lui aussi si Leny est rentrée.

La jeune fille acquiesça et ce fut seulement à cet instant que je vis qu'elle était livide. Qu'elle pleurait. Et qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Néanmoins elle se leva aussi vite qu'elle put et disparut dans les escaliers. Je suspendis mes gestes un faible instant pour regarder autour de moi. Les visages étaient tous tendus, crispés et blanc de peur. Etrangement, je me sentais calme et mes mains ne tremblaient pas. J'eus alors l'impression d'être au centre d'une bulle de tranquillité. Et je vis clairement certaines servantes se rapprocher de moi, comme si je pouvais les protéger du tumulte qui nous entourait. Sans même m'en savoir capable, je leur souris :

-Tout ira bien, dis-je de la voix la plus douce que je pus. Notre Seigneur sera bientôt de retour.

Leurs regards se mirent à luire d'espoir alors qu'elles acquiescèrent et se remirent à leur tâche. Je captai quelques regards d'homme tournés aussi vers moi. Je me devais d'être forte. Pour eux. J'étais une femme de l'Avatar après tout, Seigneur de cette contrée et Héros d'Albion. Je ne le déshonorerai pas. Jamais.

Aïka jaillit des escaliers alors que je fermai le dernier de mes petits sacs. Elle était visiblement à bout de souffle et elle me jeta un regard intrigué alors que je venais vers elle, mes précieux sacs dans les bras :

-Tous les survivants sont rentrés, m'apprit-elle. Leny a commencé à retenir les assaillants au pied de la colline. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps et elle est trop loin pour nos flèches les atteignent.

-Elle va sûrement reculer pour se mettre à portée, déclarai-je, une étrange angoisse m'enserrant le cœur.

-Elle n'en aura peut-être pas l'occasion. Il faut que je sorte avec quelques archers pour la couvrir. Ça pourrait m'aider ? demanda-t-elle en pointant mes sacs du menton.

-Peut-être…Ça explosera quelques secondes après avoir été mis à feu. Mais ce sera bien plus violent que l'explosion dans le ciel.

Elle semblait réfléchir rapidement, son regard posé sur moi. Au dehors les bruits de la bataille résonnaient, m'étreignant la poitrine un peu plus à chaque cri et claquement métallique d'épées.

-Très bien, déclara-t-elle en me délestant de mon chargement. Nous les tirerons derrière les ennemis. En espérant que ça ne touche pas nos hommes.

-Mais le souffle…commençai-je.

-Notre devoir est de protéger les villageois, lâcha-t-elle vivement en descendant déjà les escaliers. Leny le sait.

Sans attendre, je me précipitai à la fenêtre, de nouveau impuissante. Je regardai dans l'obscurité embrasée, les archers sortir de la maison et se mettre en position en haut de la colline. Ils tirèrent alors une salve enflammée de flèches qui disparut en contrebas. Il y eut trois secondes de silence interminables. Et puis une explosion. Une terrible explosion qui fit trembler la terre et qui déchira l'air. Assourdie, j'essayai de reprendre mes esprits quand je m'aperçus que nos archers avaient disparu du sommet de la colline. La peur me glaça. Qu'avais-je fait ? M'étais montrée trop présomptueuse en utilisant cette nouvelle formule ? Avais-je tué tous nos hommes en plus des ennemis ?...Et Aïka ?...

Ce fut alors que tous les serviteurs hurlèrent en cœur. Des hurlements d'encouragement. Nos archers approchaient de la maison en courant, certains soutenus par d'autres. Ma joie retomba lorsque j'aperçus les silhouettes de leurs poursuivants qui les suivaient de près. Un archer se retourna vivement et décocha une flèche. Une nouvelle explosion retentit, nous aveuglant tous un faible instant. Lorsque j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, nos archers se relevaient avec difficulté et reprenaient leur course pour rejoindre la maison. Plus aucun signe des ennemis.

-Préparez vous à barricader les portes ! hurlai-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers. Faites bouillir de l'eau et des linges pour soigner les blessés, vite !

Sans prendre le temps de vérifier que mes ordres étaient effectués, je me précipitai vers mon laboratoire. Je saisis les fioles d'onction de soin posées sur mes étagères, certaine que je n'en aurais pas assez. Et que je n'avais pas les ingrédients pour en refaire. La culpabilité m'envahit. J'aurais du ramasser des herbes le matin même, jour de la nouvelle lune rousse. Mais j'avais été trop occupée à me pomponner comme une écervelée. Où avais-je eu la tête ?

Lorsque je regagnais le hall, les lourdes portes étaient fermées et en train d'être barricadées par les lourdes commodes de la salle à manger. Allongés sur le sol au milieu des serviteurs qui courraient dans tous les sens, les blessés gémissaient, essayant de compresser leurs plaies, certains gisant simplement là. Mon œil capta la silhouette de Leny près d'une fenêtre et la voix d'Aïka à l'étage résonna à mes oreilles. Rassurée de ne plus avoir à me préoccuper de la défense de la maison, je m'attelais à ce que je savais faire de mieux : soigner les blessés.

J'organisai comme je pus une petite équipe de soigneuses, donnant des directives et agissant en même temps. Nous déplaçâmes les blessés dans le bureau de l'Avatar pour libérer le passage. Tout d'abord, les servantes n'osèrent pas pénétrer dans la pièce. Puis, quand elles me virent balayer de la main l'immense bureau, fauchant tous les papiers s'y trouvant pour libérer la table, elles devinrent plus hardies. Elles déplacèrent les lourds fauteuils et les nombreux livres encombrants le seul, les jetant en tas dans un coin de la pièce. Je ne fis rien pour les en empêcher. L'idée que l'Avatar n'apprécierait pas cette intrusion dans son domaine m'effleura l'esprit. Puis l'importance de ma tâche reprit le dessus. Il comprendrait. Bien sûr qu'il comprendrait.

Je passai l'heure suivante à panser les plaies, donner des ordres et essayer tant bien que mal de rassurer les blessés, ainsi que leurs infirmières. Le bruit de la bataille et des coups contre la porte d'entrée nous parvenaient et je sentais souvent sur moi le regard des servantes, paniquées. Mais je ne faisais comme si rien n'était, concentrée sur mon travail. Alors, sans un mot, elles se remettaient à l'ouvrage. Moi qui n'avais jamais recousu d'autres plaies que celles des porcs lorsqu'ils s'écorchaient sur les barbelés, voilà que je recousais des blessures sur des hommes. Des crânes ouverts, des ventres déchirés, des gorges sanguinolentes…Étonnamment, je ne ressentis aucun dégout. Non, juste l'envie de sauver le plus de personnes possibles.

* * *

Je ne sus quand est-ce que l'attaque cessa. Ce fut seulement lorsque j'eus fini de recoudre la dernière blessure et que je rencontrai le regard d'Aïka, debout à l'entrée du bureau, que je me rendis compte que tout bruit avait cessé. Je vis les yeux de velours me dévisager, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils me voyaient. Je n'eus pas la force de sourire. Une immense lassitude m'envahit. J'ai réussi. J'avais soigné tout le monde. Je me contentai d'avancer vers elle, essuyant mes mains sanglantes sur ma robe. Ma plus belle robe. Voilà que j'étais recouverte de sang et de terre, jusque sur le visage. Je n'en avais que faire. J'avais fait mon devoir. J'étais digne de lui. Je sentis alors qu'Aïka allait me féliciter pour mon travail. Etrangement, je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ces paroles venant d'elle. Elle avait agit d'une façon bien plus héroïque que moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me remonte le moral ou qu'elle me félicite comme on le ferait avec une enfant. J'avais grandi. J'étais une femme de l'Avatar, au même titre qu'elle. De tels propos étaient donc inutiles entre nous.

-Comment ça se passe là dehors ? demandai-je avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil, peut-être intriguée, avant d'hocher la tête :

-La première vague a été repoussée. Heureusement pour nous, il n'y a que la façade avant à protéger, la falaise derrière nous agissant mieux qu'un rempart. Mais…

Elle se tut, l'air las, les yeux posés sur les hommes et femmes dans la maison. Quelques uns montaient la garde mais la plupart était prostrée au sol, essayant de se réconforter en vain. Sur leur visage il y avait de la fatigue, de la douleur…et de la terreur. Oui, ils étaient tous terrifiés. Je posai de nouveau mon regard sur Aïka. Elle semblait épuisée elle aussi, les traits tirés comme jamais depuis des mois. Je lui pris gentiment la main :

-Viens, dis-je alors qu'elle me jetait un regard surpris. Tu as besoin de boire quelque chose.

Elle ne protesta même pas et me suivit docilement jusqu'à mon laboratoire. A notre passage, nos serviteurs nous suivaient du regard et, sans même y penser, je m'arrêtai peut-être une dizaine de fois pour rassurer l'un ou consoler l'autre. Derrière moi, Aïka faisait de même. Nous ne réfléchissions même pas. Nous ne pensions pas à nous, mais juste à eux.

Une fois dans mon antre, Aïka se laissa tomber sur une chaise, reposant sa tête dans ses mains. Ses doigts étaient déchirés d'avoir tendu la corde de son arc et ils saignaient, salissant son visage. Elle n'y fit même pas attention. Et moi non plus. Je préparai en silence une infusion, nous en versant chacune une tasse.

-Est-ce une potion qui va me rendre de l'énergie ? demanda-t-elle avec un faible sourire en recevant la tasse que je lui tendais.

-Non, répondis-je d'un ton désolé. Simplement un peu de réconfort.

-J'en prendrai bien une aussi.

Je me retournai pour voir Leny appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, ses yeux agates posés sur moi. Il y avait quelque chose…de nouveau dans son regard. Quelque chose que je n'arrivai pas à déchiffrer. Mais quand j'hochai la tête pour l'inviter à nous joindre, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Nous nous assîmes autour d'une des nombreuses petites tables englouties sous des livres que je possédais dans cette pièce, posant directement nos tasses sales sur les belles reliures de cuir. A cet instant, il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement normal dans cette situation : nous trois, réunies autour d'une infusion. Dans le calme et la sérénité. Je crois que chacune d'entre nous apprécia la tranquillité de ces quelques minutes, passées à siroter en silence cette boisson chaude parfumée. Jusqu'à ce que la réalité ne nous rattrape. Et que Leny ne prenne la parole :

-Les hommes tiendront sans doute le prochain assaut mais certainement pas un troisième, déclara-t-elle gravement. Ce ne sont pas des soldats. Ils sont déjà épuisés alors que le pire est à venir.

Ma gorge se serra à ces mots. Et encore plus au fait qu'Aïka ne réagit pas.

-Comment ça le pire ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Pour la première fois, Leny tourna vers un regard qui n'avait rien d'hautain. Un des seuls de nos quelques années passées ensemble. Dire que j'étais trop perturbée pour m'en rendre compte ! Quel dommage.

-Maintenant qu'ils ont vu qu'ils ne pourraient pas détruire nos défenses en fonçant comme des trolls de pierre, les brigands vont s'organiser, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton grave. Et chaque tentative sera plus ciblée sur nos faiblesses.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils sont en train de jauger nos défenses ? En ce moment ?

Elle hocha la tête, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Aïka se redressa sur sa chaise :

-Nous devons tenir, déclara-t-elle d'une voix assurée. Les explosions et la lumière ont du se voir à des lieues à la ronde. Nul doute que Notre Seigneur les a remarquées. Il doit être en train de revenir ici au grand galop.

Mon cœur se gonfla d'espoir. Il revenait vers nous ! Il revenait nous sauver et il massacrerait ces misérables jusqu'au dernier. La grimace de Leny fit retomber bien vite mon enthousiasme :

-Tu es trop optimiste, comme toujours, grommela-t-elle. L'Avatar ne sera sans doute pas là avant le matin. Il nous reste encore au moins quatre heures à tenir. C'est bien trop long.

J'étais alors trop préoccupée par notre désastreuse situation pour me rendre compte avec quel détachement Leny parlait de notre époux. Je ne comprendrai que bien plus tard la nature de leur relation. Et rien que ce que j'appris ne me fit plaisir.

-Je suis peut être optimiste, concéda calmement Aïka, mais tu sais que c'est ce que nos hommes veulent entendre.

Elle leva vivement la main en voyant Leny prête à intervenir de nouveau :

-Je sais ce que tu penses, déclara-t-elle avec autorité. Mais tu ne dois pas transformer ces pensées en paroles. Pas en dehors de cette pièce. Je veux que lorsque tu sortes d'ici, tu sois toi aussi sure que nous allons tous survivre. Ou tout du moins en apparence. Compris ?

Les yeux agates de Leny brillaient dans la pénombre. J'y vis de la confusion, de la colère…et du ressentiment. Cette réalité me frappa plus fort que je ne l'aurais cru. Je savais que Leny ne m'appréciait guère. Mais j'ignorai que sa haine des autres s'étendait à Aïka. Oui. J'ai bien dit haine. Dans la plus noire de ses formes.

Légèrement commotionnée, je suivais du regard Leny alors qu'elle acquiesçait à contre cœur et sortait de la pièce. Tout sentiment de bien être disparut alors et la pièce sembla soudain vide et froide. Face à moi, Aïka passa de nouveau ses mains sur son visage. Ces quelques minutes semblaient l'avoir épuisée tout autant que la bataille.

-Une autre tasse ? proposai-je un peu stupidement.

Aïka leva ses yeux noirs vers moi et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres :

-Tu es bien étrange, Sharna Robe d'Oakvale, déclara-t-elle alors que je rosissais légèrement à l'entente de ce nom dans sa bouche. Nous sommes en plein milieu d'un combat et tu me proposes une tasse de tisane.

-Je fais ce que je peux…murmurai-je, mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas me battre comme toi ou Leny. Je ne suis guère utile qu'à préparer des tisanes…

-Oh non, pardonne-moi, fit-elle rapidement en me prenant la main. Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça.

Je levai vers elle un regard blessé. Son visage était soudain grave et me cœur se serra dans ma poitrine alors que ses doigts pressaient les miens :

-Tu es plus utile que tu ne le crois. Aies plus confiance en toi. Après tout, ajouta-t-il, notre Seigneur t'as choisie. Il ne se trompe jamais.

Je me sentis fondre de bonheur et de reconnaissance alors que je pressai sa main à mon tour, les yeux brillants. Elle venait de me faire le plus beau compliment qui soit. Et le fait qu'elle en soit pleinement consciente, ne le rendait que plus précieux.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre. Ni même de réfléchir à ma réponse. Car la maison se mit à trembler. Et des cris de terreur retentirent dans la pièce à côté.

-Ils remettent ça ! hurla Leny. En position de défense ! Aïka, Sharna, ramenez vos miches ici !

Je ne me rendis compte ni de la vulgarité ni de la familiarité avec laquelle Leny nous appela. Ni même qu'elle avait utilisé mon prénom, ce qu'elle ne fit que rarement par la suite. Je me précipitais à la suite d'Aïka dans la pièce et fut engloutis par un flot de serviteurs terrifiés. C'était la panique. Des femmes étaient recroquevillées au sol, serrant contre elles leurs enfants qui hurlaient, bloquant le passage aux hommes armés qui trébuchaient sur elles, ne les voyant même pas. Des armes tombaient, des jurons étaient lancés, alors que les coups étaient redoublés sur la porte et les fenêtres barrées.

-Ils ont des béliers ! cria Leny pour couvrir le bruit ambiant. Pas de boucliers visibles !

-Je vais essayer de les ralentir ! répliqua Aïka en grimpant quatre à quatre les escaliers pour donner des ordres à ses archers au premier étage.

Je n'hésitai pas une seconde. Une nouvelle fois, ma raison reprit le dessus et cet étrange calme m'envahit de nouveau. Je saisis une épée et un bouclier qui traînaient à même le sol et violemment je les cognais l'un contre l'autre. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi alors que le silence se faisait. Même les combattants, ainsi que Leny, me jetèrent un coup d'œil intrigué.

Les femmes et les enfants, dans le bureau, lançai-je d'une voix forte que je ne me connaissais pas. Libérez l'espace pour les hommes qui se battent. Celles qui m'ont aidée un peu plus tôt, essayez de déplacer les blessés pour faire de place à tout le monde. Exécution ! ajoutai-je en fronçant les sourcils en les voyant tous pétrifiés.

Tous se mirent en branle d'un seul mouvement. En quelques minutes à peine, la pièce fut dégagée et les femmes s'installaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient dans l'immense bureau de l'Avatar, leurs enfants contre elles et les blessés à leurs côtés. Je m'avançai rapidement vers Leny qui était toujours à côté de la porte, grimaçant à chaque coup sourd frappé par les bandits :

-Je vais nous enfermer dans l'étude, lui dis-je rapidement. Elle est dos à la falaise et mieux protégée que la pièce principale. La porte est plus solide et tiendra plus longtemps si…Si jamais…

Je n'arrivai pas à finir ma phrase, soudain mal à l'aise. Et apeurée. L'éventualité de la situation me frappa de plein fouet. Si les défenses cédaient, nous serions prisonniers de cette pièce. Jusqu'à que la lourde porte cède aussi et alors…

-Jamais rien, répliqua vivement Leny. Nous tiendrons. Tu ne crois pas que je vais te le laisser si facilement, non ?

Je levai les yeux vers elle pour capter un sourire dans son regard. J'hochai la tête, quelque peu rassurée, et allait faire demi tour quand sa voix atteignit de nouveau mes oreilles :

-Mais c'est bien pensé pour une fille de taverne de Windmill.

Je me retournai vivement pour la regarder mais elle me tournait le dos, s'appuyant de toutes ses forces contre la porte qui tremblait. Une bouffée de fierté m'enveloppa, balayant mes craintes. J'étais comme elles. Comme Aïka et Leny. Aussi forte et aussi sûre. Je tiendrai bon. Sans un regard en arrière, je me dirigeai vers la porte de l'étude où m'attendait une trentaine de villageois inquiets et je fermai la lourde porte derrière moi.

Ca y était. J'étais piégée. Dans la pièce, le silence était seulement interrompu par les gémissements des blessés et les sanglots étouffés des enfants. Je murmurai des paroles rassurantes. Je ne fus pas surprise que plusieurs jeunes servantes viennent se blottir près de moi alors que je m'asseyais à leur côté sur le sol. Je les entourai de mes bras, les berçant doucement. Doucement, dans la faible lueur des bougies, ils se rapprochèrent tous de moi, comme si je pouvais les protéger. S'ils avaient su. S'ils avaient su que j'en étais totalement incapable. Le doute m'assaillit alors que mon regard se posait sur chacun d'entre eux et que les coups résonnaient, encore et toujours. Comme un battement de cœur sourd et régulier.

Et soudain, le bruit se fit plus net. Tous sursautèrent, moi y comprit. Avions-nous rêvé ? Est-ce que la terreur nous faisait imaginer des choses ? Le bruit se répéta, plus distinct. Mes yeux se dirigèrent lentement vers la fenêtre du bureau, barricadée de planches elle aussi, mais assemblées à la hâte et mal fixées. Inutile d'en faire plus puisque l'aplomb de la falaise nous protégeait. Mon cœur s'arrêta. Là, entre deux planches, une lame était fichée, fine et luisante. Et elle bougeait, tentant d'écarter le bois.

Ils attaquaient depuis la falaise. Et nous étions les premiers sur leur route.

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

**Chapitre 11 : Combat de femmes (2)**

Dans le prochain chapitre, un nouveau personnage entre en scène…et va venir semer la zizanie !


	12. Combat de femmes 2

Bon et bien encore une partie en trois chapitres ! Mince, j'étais sure que celle-ci n'en ferait que deux ! Mais non, visiblement pas !

Merci à tous mes reviewers et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre avec un nouveau personnage bientôt central !

Bonne lecture et merci de votre patience !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Un combat de femmes (2)**

D'un geste de la main, j'ordonnai à tout le monde de se taire et de souffler les bougies. Ils obéirent, tant bien que mal, les mères plaquant leurs mains tremblantes sur la bouche de leurs enfants. Ils tremblaient tous, s'éloignant le plus possible de la fenêtre barricadée. Et de la lame fichée entre les planches.

La panique m'envahissait doucement mais surement alors que j'essayais désespérément de trouver un moyen de faire face à l'ennemi. J'étais seule, je le savais. Il n'y avait avec moi que des femmes, des enfants et des blessés, bien incapables de m'aider, paralysés par la peur. Le sang cognait dans ma poitrine alors que l'air n'arrivait plus à mes poumons. J'inspirai plusieurs fois profondément, me répétant les paroles d'Aïka, encore et encore pour me donner du courage.

La lame se retira soudain. Et le son d'une hache attaquant le bois nous fit tous sursauter. Des gémissements étouffés se firent entendre derrière moi dans la pénombre. Oh, comme j'aurais aimé me réfugier dans des bras réconfortants moi aussi ! Mais je ne pouvais pas. Il était de mon devoir de les protéger même si j'en étais totalement incapable. Mon regard se posa sur le bouclier et l'épée que j'avais ramassés un peu plus tôt. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, je les pris avec moi et allais me poster dos au mur, juste à côté de la fenêtre. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi, écarquillés de terreur alors que les coups sourds de la hache recouvraient tous les sons. Incapable de leur sourire, je posai mon doigt sur ma bouche pour leur faire signe de garder le silence. Ce fut alors que la hache traversa le bois. Et à l'unisson, tous se mirent à hurler de frayeur.

Tout se passa très vite. Si vite que je m'étonne encore moi-même de ma réaction. Un nouveau feu m'emplissait. Et malgré mes jambes flageolantes et mes nausées, mon corps réagit plus vite que mon esprit. La hache fit voler les planches, dégageant un passage assez grand pour un homme. Aussitôt une figure apparut, au regard torve et aux babines retroussées tel un chien enrage prêt à écharper tout ce qui passerait à portée de ses crocs. Les petits yeux porcins tentaient de déceler les formes dans l'obscurité face à lui. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me repérer. Saisissant mon épée à deux mains, je l'abattis de toutes mes forces. Si la tête ne roula pas sur le sol, l'artère du cou fut tranchée nette. Un flot de sang m'aspergea telle une douche tiède et visqueuse tandis que l'homme se recroquevillait de douleur. Alors qu'il chutait sur le sol, un autre assaillant apparut, alarmé, poignard au poing. Ne prenant pas garde à mon état et lâchant mon épée, je saisis le bouclier et lui flanquait un violent coup en pleine figure, le faisant basculer en arrière. Son cri résonna dans les airs alors qu'il chutait de la falaise. Je n'eus pas le temps de me préparer pour le troisième assaut. Ayant du sortir de l'ombre pour frapper le second ennemi, je m'étais mise à découvert. Et le poing de l'homme me percuta de plein fouet sur la tempe. Je tombai lourdement sur le sol, complètement sonnée alors que les cris de terreur se répercutaient contre les murs. Le rire gras du bandit parvint à mes oreilles bourdonnantes et une main me saisit brutalement par les cheveux pour me faire mettre debout.

Les fantômes de mon passé ressurgirent alors à ce geste me glaçant jusqu'aux os. Je ne savais que trop bien ce qui suivrait. Le pire de mes cauchemars. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, depuis ma rencontre avec lui, j'hurlai de terreur. Je me débattais violemment, essayant de lui faire lâcher prise, toujours sonnée, alors que l'hilarité de mon agresseur redoublait. Je sentis sa dague se presser contre mon ventre et je pouvais sentir son haleine putride alors que son visage s'approchait du mien, ses yeux luisant d'obscénité. Sa poigne de fer m'arrachait le cuir chevelu et je sentis mon propre sang se mêler à celui de l'homme que j'avais tué. Cette pensée me percuta violemment. J'avais tué un homme. Un assassin armé, moi, je l'avais tué. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêchait de le refaire ?...Partagée entre la terreur et un courage plus que déplacé, je lâchai le poignet de l'homme qui tenait toujours mes cheveux et lançai mes mains à son visage, enfonçant mes ongles dans sa chair brûlée par le soleil et dans ses yeux. Pris par surprise, il poussa un hurlement de douleur et lâcha prise. Mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids et je tombai sur le sol, incapable de faire un geste de plus. Je sentis alors des mains me happer et me tirer en arrière. En un instant, je fus enveloppée par des corps, cachée dans la masse tremblotante de mes serviteurs. Ils essayaient de me protéger. Ils faisaient face à la mort pour moi. Ma vie était importante à leurs yeux. J'étais aimée. Enfin.

Le brigand poussa un hurlement de rage en ôtant les mains de son visage sanglant. Je m'aperçus avec une joie sinistre que je lui avais crevé un œil. Il tourna son regard borgne vers nous et j'y lus la rage. Il allait tous nous massacrer. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire cela. Saisissant la première chose qui me tombait sous la main, je me dressai au milieu de mes serviteurs, prête à faire face malgré mes jambes vacillantes et mon esprit confus.

Ce fut alors qu'une lame traversa le brigand de part en part. Tout comme moi, il baissa un regard étonné sur l'acier qui traversait sa poitrine. Puis il tomba sur le sol. Mort. Derrière lui se découpait la silhouette d'un homme. Grand. Armé d'une longe épée. Et revêtant l'uniforme des Apprentis.

La joie et le soulagement me submergèrent, me faisant oublier ma douleur et ma fatigue. Alors que l'Apprenti faisait un pas vers nous, je me précipitai à sa rencontre et, sans tenir compte des convenances, je me jetai contre lui, l'entourant de mes bras.

-Oh merci Avo ! répétai-je à travers mes larmes. Merci, merci d'être venu !

Je sentis les bras de l'Apprenti m'entourer, un peu gauche. Derrière nous, les sanglots avaient repris. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était du soulagement.

-Oh maîtresse…Merci…

Ramenée sur terre par ces paroles, je me séparai de notre sauveur pour me retourner vers mes serviteurs. Et je fus alors submergée par des étreintes, des caresses, des baisers mouillés de larmes et salés. Souriante, les dévisageant un par un, je leur répondais, les rassurant, faisant de mon mieux pour qu'ils aillent mieux. Je me sentais comme une mère veillant sur ses enfants. Je me sentais importante. Utile. Et malgré le sang qui me recouvrait, mon cuir chevelu déchiré et mon crâne meurtri, je me sentais bien.

Une fois la vague d'angoisse passée, je me retournai vers notre sauveur. Ils étaient trois à présent, deux autres Apprentis ayant passés la fenêtre pendant que je m'occupais de mes gens. Avec rapidité et efficacité, ils s'étaient débarrassés des corps et de nouveau avaient barricadé la fenêtre. Il y avait une femme et deux hommes, portant toujours leur capuche relevée. Je m'avançai vers eux, prenant de nouveau la main de celui qui m'avait secourue :

-Je ne sais comment vous remercier, Apprenti de la Guilde, fis-je d'un ton sincère. Vous avez sauvé mes serviteurs d'une mort certaine. Merci à vous trois, ajoutai-je en regardant les deux autres.

Ils hochèrent la tête, rabattant leur capuche en arrière et dévoilant leur visage. Mon cœur se serra alors que ma joie s'envolait. Par Avo, qu'ils étaient jeunes…Encore des adolescents. Seraient-ils assez forts pour nous protéger de nouveau sans risquer leur vie ?

Je levai les yeux vers celui dont je tenais toujours la main et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement :

-Graham ! m'exclamai-je, reconnaissant le si aimable Apprenti qui m'avait escortée jusqu'à l'école en ce jour pluvieux à Bowerstone.

-Vous vous souvenez de moi ? s'étonna-t-il, ses yeux noirs brillant.

-Bien sûr que me rappelle de vous, répliquai-je en serrant ses mains dans les miennes. Déjà à cet instant, vous m'aviez sauvée de bien tristes pensées. Et voilà que vous recommencez. Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante.

Il me sourit et je reconnus ce sourire profondément gentil que j'avais entraperçus dans l'ombre de la capuche. Oui, c'était bien lui. De nouveau, comme la première fois où je l'avais rencontré, je me sentis soudain à l'aise. En sécurité. Etrange à vrai dire. Il n'était qu'un jeune homme inexpérimenté, un Apprenti, mais il avait une façon de se comporter, une façon de me couver du regard qui me faisait me sentir bien. Et ne plus porter toute la responsabilité de la protection de mes gens me soulageait énormément.

-Je vais soigner les blessés, déclara la jeune fille. Domian, tu devrais vérifier que la porte est assez solide.

Le deuxième garçon opina de la tête et s'exécuta. Je suivis la jeune fille des yeux alors qu'elle s'approchait d'un serviteur allongé sur le sol. Je la vis chuchoter et aussitôt une lueur bleutée jaillit de ses doigts, enveloppant le blessé. L'instant d'après, le teint cendreux disparut du visage de l'homme et il sembla dormir sereinement. La Volonté…Bien plus efficace que n'importe quelle décoction. Si seulement j'avais pu la pratiquer moi aussi. Nous nous serions évités bien des souffrances.

La violente douleur de ma tempe me fit soudain grimacer.

-Pardonnez-moi ma Dame, fit aussitôt Graham en retirant la main de ma blessure. Mais il vaudrait mieux que je vous soigne.

-Gardez vos forces pour le combat ou pour les plus blessés que moi, lui dis-je avec un sourire fatigué. Je vais bien.

Il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux noirs me dévisageant avec insistance. C'était comme s'il essayait de lire en moi. Comme si…Il essayait de voir au delà de ma façade. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il y parvienne. Cette facette de ma personnalité, Sharna la Troisième femme, était la seule que j'autorisais aux autres à connaître. Toutes les autres, je les réservais pour ceux qui avaient ma pleine confiance. Et, malgré tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait, Graham n'était pas encore de ceux là.

-Une blessure à la tête est grave, ma Dame, insista-t-il alors que j'allais retourner vers mes serviteurs. Vous perdez beaucoup de sang. Ca ne me demandera pas beaucoup d'énergie.

Je lui jetai un regard en biais. Il leva la main droite, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

-Juré.

Face à tant de gentillesse et de bonne volonté, je capitulai. Il s'approcha de moi, retirant son gant blanc, et frôla de nouveau la blessure de mon crâne. Je retins un frisson alors que la sensation glacée si familière faisait dresser mes cheveux sur ma tête. Et puis, toute douleur disparut. J'étais guérie. Je levai les yeux vers Graham qui me dévisageait, attendant la moindre remarque ou le moindre signe d'échec. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux poisseux, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Tout va bien. Merci de m'avoir soigné.

-Je vous en prie Ma Dame, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Et je devinai à son visage rayonnant que cela devait être certainement la première fois qu'il réussissait si bien ce sort. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. La situation semblait s'arranger aux vues des circonstances. La présence de ces Apprentis et de leur expérience du combat avaient rassuré mes serviteurs qui étaient plus calmes. Les blessés ne gémissaient plus, apaisés par la Volonté, les enfants se contentaient de jeter des petits coups d'œil vers ces étranges inconnus, toujours bien cachés dans les bras de leurs mères silencieuses. Oui, tout était pour le mieux.

-Je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait sans vous, répétai-je une nouvelle fois en me tournant vers Graham.

-Oh, je suis sûr que vous auriez brillamment écrasé le gros volume que vous teniez sur le crâne de votre assaillant, répondit-il avec un sourire.

J'hochai la tête, un peu gênée je devais l'avouer. Je reconnaissais en ce jeune homme des traits que j'avais vu en Aïka, Leny…et même chez mon époux. Cet incroyable sang froid, même en plein combat, qui lui donnait la possibilité à cet instant de sourire et faire de l'humour. J'ignorai alors que j'avais agi de même quelques minutes auparavant en apaisant et défendant mes gens. Je me connaissais encore bien mal. Le sourire quitta le visage de Graham alors que ses yeux noirs se posaient sur la porte close que son compagnon consolidait avec des planches :

-Mais je crois en effet que nous sommes arrivés au bon moment. Qui aurait-pu penser que ces crevures passeraient par la falaise ?

J'allais acquiescer quand il tourna vivement les yeux vers moi, l'air paniqué :

-Ah…Je…Pardon pour mon langage, Ma Dame, bredouilla-t-il, les joues en feu. Je…Je n'ai guère l'habitude de converser avec des personnes de votre rang et il m'arrive d'employer des termes…incorrects.

Voilà que ça recommençait. On me prenait encore pour une poupée de porcelaine. S'il avait su que l'on m'avait traitée de noms bien pires que « crevure » ! Si ce genre de pensées avait toujours eu un effet douloureux sur mon esprit, cette fois-ci, cela m'amusa. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce pauvre garçon était tellement effondré qu'il avait absorbé toute ma peine. Et son air pitoyable me tira un sourire :

-Ne vous en faites pas Graham, fis-je rapidement pour lui éviter toute mortification supplémentaire. Je crois que la situation ne se prête pas vraiment au langage fleuri. Et puis, après tout, il s'agissait vraiment de crevures, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, presque choqué d'entendre ce terme de ma bouche, puis acquiesça vivement, les oreilles toujours rosées.

-Que faisons-nous à présent ? demandai-je rapidement pour le tirer de son embarras.

-Eh bien…Tout dépend de vous.

Je lui jetai un regard intrigué avant de secouer la tête :

-Non, non, vous êtes les professionnels à présent. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu jusqu'à maintenant mais je préfère que vous preniez les choses en mains, tous les trois, ajoutais-je alors que les deux autres Apprentis nous rejoignaient.

-Le combat a l'air de continuer au dehors, déclara la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas sûr d'ouvrir la porte. Je pense que le mieux serait d'attendre l'arrivée des renforts.

-Très bien, fis-je en hochant la tête, les mains pressées sur ma poitrine.

Je pensai à Leny et Aïka, seules, juste derrière cette porte. L'aide de trois Apprentis serait sans doute la bienvenue. Je sentis le regard des adolescents sur moi et je relevai la tête pour rencontrer les yeux noirs de Graham, concerné :

-Si vous vouliez que nous portions main forte aux assiégés là dehors, nous pouvons y aller, déclara-t-il doucement, lisant dans mes pensées.

-Non, répondis-je d'une voix que je voulus ferme, agrippant les pans de ma robe pour empêcher mes mains de trembler. Vous savez ce que vous faites, j'ai confiance. Et puis…

Mes yeux se posèrent sur les villageois présents dans la pièce, recroquevillés et terrifiés :

-Tous là dehors se battent pour sauver ces pauvres gens. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les laisser mourir.

Les Apprentis hochèrent la tête et, après seulement un regard entre eux, ils gagnèrent leur poste respectif, la jeune fille près des blessés, le dénommé Domian à la fenêtre et Graham à la porte. Et ce fut seulement une fois que je les vis ainsi, prêts à nous protéger, que je laissai mes jambes se dérober sous mon poids et m'appuyai contre le mur. Épuisée.

* * *

Je ne sus combien de temps je dormis. Lorsque je m'éveillai, tout était silencieux dans la pièce. Je me rendis compte que l'on m'avait installée sur une paillasse, me recouvrant d'une des trop rares couvertures que nous avions. Deux jeunes servantes, qui n'avaient pas de parenté dans cette maison, étaient couchées près de moi et dormaient à poings fermés. Sur leurs joues, des traces de sels montraient combien elles avaient du pleurer. Attendrie mais aussi très touchée par toutes ces attentions, je me levai sans un bruit, enjambai l'une d'entre elles et les recouvrai de la précieuse couverture. Une fois cela fait, je me redressai, posant mon regard sur la pièce. Il ne restait que trois chandelles d'allumées. Les autres étaient encore longues mais éteintes, par souci d'économie. Certainement une idée des Apprentis pour prolonger la lumière dans la pièce. Je les en remerciai mentalement. L'obscurité n'aurait que renforcé la terreur et le désespoir de mes gens. Un frisson me parcourut. Il faisait froid dans la pièce. Les quelques couvertures recouvraient les blessés, certains valides s'étant glissés près d'eux pour se réchauffer. Ça et là, ce n'était que petits amas de corps grelottant. Soudain inquiète, je passai vers chacun d'eux pour vérifier si tout allait bien, bien impuissante dans le cas contraire. J'avais déjà déchiré une partie de ma robe pour faire des bandages, ainsi que mes manches et moi-même, je tremblai de froid. Mon regard se posa sur la fenêtre barricadée. Aucune lumière ne filtrait entre les planches. Par Avo, combien de temps encore allait durer cette interminable nuit ?

Une nouvelle lueur apparut derrière moi et je me retournai pour voir Graham assis près de la porte. Il venait d'allumer une bougie et m'invita à le rejoindre d'un petit signe de la main. M'entourant de mes bras et réprimant un frisson, j'acceptai, prenant bien garde à enjamber les corps dans l'obscurité. Alors que j'arrivais à ses côtés, je me rendis compte qu'il avait retiré sa tunique, dévoilant son torse et ses bras musclés, et me la tendait. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés par son geste et, étrangement, apportaient une certaine douceur à son visage ayant déjà les traits d'un homme. Voyant mon air surpris et, il fallait bien l'avouer, légèrement gêné face à ce manque de convenances, il s'empourpra légèrement, reprenant cette attitude pitoyable que je trouvais terriblement attendrissante :

-Ah…Pardonnez-moi mon geste brusque ma Dame. C'est juste…Vous semblez être gelée et j'ai déjà fait don de ma cape à l'un des blessés. Je n'ai que ma tunique à vous offrir…

Je restai muette face à tant de gentillesse et de dévouement à mon égard. Je venais juste de me rendre compte à quel point je comptais pour mes gens et voilà qu'un inconnu me traitait également avec égard et respect. Cela faisait beaucoup pour moi à cet instant. Et comme précédemment, Graham prit mon silence pour un jugement :

-Je…oui, bien sûr, je comprends, bredouilla-t-il en ramenant vivement la tunique à lui. Elle est sale et je…Pardonnez-moi, je suis un imbécile. Je n'aurais jamais du vous proposer cela.

Avant même que je puisse répondre, ses yeux noirs s'illuminèrent et un sourire éclaira son visage, balayant son trouble :

-Ne bougez pas, déclara-t-il d'un ton enjoué. Je vais chercher ma cape et l'échanger contre ma tunique.

Le voyant prêt à retourner chaque corps de la pièce un par un pour retrouver son bien, je posai vivement la main sur son bras. Je sentis sa peau nue frissonner sous mon contact alors qu'il se pétrifiait. J'accordai cela au fait qu'il ait, lui aussi, bien froid.

-Inutile, répondis-je à voix basse avec un sourire. Votre geste m'honore, Graham, et j'accepterai votre tunique avec joie si je ne vous savais vous aussi complètement frigorifié sans elle.

-Je vais bien, répondit-il avec une assurance que je trouvais enfantine.

-Vos lèvres sont bleues, remarquai-je, amusée.

Il plaqua vivement sa main sur ses lèvres, l'air embarrassé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire doucement. Voilà qui était typiquement masculin et, je crois bien, typiquement commun aux Héros également, qu'ils soient accomplis ou apprentis. Ne jamais dévoiler une faiblesse et ce, même contre la nature. Avoir froid ? Certes, mais avec détachement, comme si de rien n'était. Mieux valait attraper une pneumonie que d'avouer un petit frisson. Je trouvais ce concept aussi puéril qu'amusant.

-Très bien, fis-je en lui prenant la tunique des mains pour l'enrouler autour de mes épaules. Je la garde pour un temps. Mais je vous la rendrais plus tard, promis-je avec gravité. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous soyez malade. Vous êtes plus utile que moi en ces instants sombres.

Il hocha la tête, l'air satisfait et essayant de cacher un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres bleutées. Amusée et détendue, je m'assis à ses côtés près de la porte. De l'autre côté de celle-ci, tout était silencieux. Trop calme. La crainte m'envahit et je ne pus m'empêcher de resserrer le tissu contre moi.

-Ce silence ne signifie pas que vos gens ont échoué, me dit doucement Graham, lisant dans mes pensées. Ils attendent probablement, comme nous.

Je tournai mon regard vers lui. Ses yeux noirs étaient emplis d'une confiance inébranlable et fixés droit dans les miens. Sûrs. Solides. L'avoir là, à mes côtés dans l'obscurité, le son de sa voix basse dans le silence de mort, tout cela me rassurait énormément. Je le savais bien inconscient de cet effet apaisant. Oui. Il ferait un excellent héros. Il en avait la carrure.

Ne voulant pas laisser l'angoisse m'envahir de nouveau, je le poussai à parler :

-Comment êtes vous arrivés ici ? demandai-je à voix basse. Je ne crois pas vraiment en une belle étoile vous ayant guidé droit vers nous alors que nous étions en détresse.

-Vous devriez, répondit-il sur le même ton avec un sourire. Car ce sont des gerbes d'étoiles émeraudes qui nous ont interpellés.

-Vous avez vu les flèches enflammées ? m'étonnai-je.

-J'ignore bien ce que c'était, la seule chose que je puisse vous dire c'est que nous étions au campement des marchands après avoir traversé Darkwood. Nous avions l'intention de rester là pour la nuit et venir à Oakvale demain. Mais ces lumières et ces explosions nous ont intrigués. Je vous laisse deviner la suite une fois que nous sommes parvenus à l'orée de la forêt.

-Je suis heureuse que votre curiosité vous ait poussé à venir, fis-je avec un léger sourire. Ne laissez personne vous dire que c'est un vilain défaut.

-Pour sûr, non ! déclara-t-il d'un ton enjoué qui me fit sourire d'autant plus.

Par moments il m'apparaissait tellement innocent et enfantin que cela en était rafraichissant. Mais de nouveau, à cause d'une sombre pensée certainement, un voile passa sur son visage :

-J'ai une question à vous poser, dit-il enfin en se tournant vers moi.

-J'hochais la tête, l'inquiétude me serrant légèrement le cœur.

-Où sont vos soldats ? Nous n'avons vu que des vieillards et des femmes courir vers cette demeure lors de l'attaque.

-Notre Seigneur et tous les hommes les plus valides sont partis à l'aube pour une grande battue qui devait se terminer tard cette nuit, lui appris-je alors qu'il ouvrait de grands yeux, intrigué. Nous espérons que, comme vous, il aura été prévenu par les explosions et qu'il sera vite de retour.

A cette pensée, mon cœur se gonfla. Oui, j'en étais certaine, il revenait vers nous. Il revenait vers moi à l'instant même. Je sentis le regard de Graham et je tournais les yeux vers lui, de nouveau souriante et confiante. Mais je ne reçus pas de sourire en retour. Son visage était fermé. Et grave.

-Nous ne pouvons pas compter là-dessus, déclara-t-il d'un ton sombre. Il faut nous débrouiller par nous même.

Ces paroles me firent l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée qui m'aurait été lancée en plein visage. Oui. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison. Espérer que mon preux chevalier en armure volerait à notre (à mon) secours était vain. Et puéril. Je me fis l'effet d'une gamine qui n'aurait jamais quitté son cocon de mensonges. Avo savait pourtant que c'était faux. Je m'étais habituée bien trop vite à cette sécurité permanente, à sentir son aura, sa présence à mes côtés. La gifle d'Aïka avait été mon premier appel à l'ordre. Les mots de Graham furent le second. Et croyez le bien, de toute ma vie, ce fut le dernier avertissement dont j'eus besoin. Car ils restèrent gravés dans ma mémoire bien mieux que la cuisante douleur de la gifle sur ma joue. La douleur s'efface avec le temps. Les paroles, jamais.

-Je…Oui, bien sûr, balbutiai-je les joues rouges de honte en resserrant la tunique autour de moi comme si elle eut pu me cacher. Vous…Vous avez raison.

Je connaissais peu Graham à cette époque mais bien assez pour penser qu'il s'excuserait de ces paroles dures envers moi. Ce qu'il fit de par ailleurs. Mais par sur le ton que j'imaginais. Je pensais qu'il serait maladroit et pataud, comme de coutume. Cette fois ci, il se contenta de me dévisager un instant avant de plonger de nouveau son regard noir dans les ténèbres. D'interminables secondes de silence suivirent, me mortifiant un peu plus. Avait-il percé ma couverture de jeune femme distinguée et allait-il découvrir le petit ver qui ne savait rien à rien et qui essayait simplement d'être un papillon ? Je savais que ce jour arriverait tôt ou tard. Mais je n'étais pas assez forte pour l'affronter à ce moment là. Pas avec lui.

-Pardonnez mes paroles déplacées, souffla-t-il enfin. J'essaie seulement de regarder la situation de manière objective.

-Et vous avez parfaitement raison, répondis-je rapidement, soulagée qu'il reparle de nouveau. C'est bien pour cela que je vous laisse décider. J'ai plus confiance en vous qu'en moi-même en cette situation, ajoutai-je avec un léger sourire.

Il dut sentir le ton de ma voix changer car un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Bleues. Il était vraiment temps que je lui rende sa tunique. Alors qu'il ouvrait de nouveau la bouche, je retirai le vêtement de mes épaules et le lui tendis :

-Tenez, reprenez-la, déclarai-je en essayant de réprimer un frisson. Vous êtes gelé.

-Non ma Dame, commença-t-il en secouant la tête la gêne revenant à son visage. Je ne peux vous laisser…

-Nous nous étions mis d'accord Graham, rappelai-je avec un sourire. Vous ne voulez pas qu'il soit dit que vous ne teniez pas parole ?

Je le sentis hésiter, percevant parfaitement la duperie dans mes mots et ne sachant comment réagir. A mon soulagement, il prit le vêtement de mes mains et l'enfila, non sans débrouiller des excuses. Je n'aurais pas vraiment sut quoi faire s'il avait continué à s'opposer à moi. Si je l'avais toujours vu comme un adolescent maladroit, les dernières minutes venaient de changer mon opinion de lui. Non pas en mal. Loin de là. Mais je venais de me rendre compte que c'était un homme que j'avais face à moi. Un homme et non un enfant. Cela changeait tout.

Ce fut alors qu'un grattement résonna dans le silence de mort. Je me levai d'un bond, terrifiée, cherchant sans même m'en rendre compte une arme de fortune à saisir. Quand soudain un corps se dressa entre moi et la menace. Un bras m'attira fermement par la taille et je me retrouvai pelotonnée contre le dos de Graham avant même avoir eu le temps de faire un pas. Légèrement sonnée par la rapidité de l'action, je vis cependant du coin de l'œil que l'Apprentie était également à nos côtés, ses mains luisant d'une couleur orangée. Elle fit un léger signe des doigts et toutes les chandelles s'éteignirent.

Le silence était retombé, lourd, pesant. Expectatif. Si la plupart de mes gens étaient endormis, ceux qui étaient éveillés étaient dans un état de tension extrême. Je pouvais le sentir. Tout comme je sentais les muscles bandés du dos de Graham. Le visage entre ses omoplates, presque enfoui dans ses vêtements, je n'osai pas bouger, retenant mon souffle. Je sentais sa chaleur irradier tout contre moi et cela m'empêcha de sombrer dans la panique de l'obscurité totale. Je haïssais le noir. Certes c'était le meilleur endroit pour se cacher. Mais c'était toujours là qu'il y avait des mains grasses qui tâtonnaient, espérant vous trouver et prendre un peu de bon temps.

Je frissonnai et fermai les yeux, appuyant mon front contre le dos du jeune homme qui se tenait face à moi. Je sentis sa main se presser légèrement contre ma taille, essayant certainement de me rassurer. Mais j'étais certaine qu'il pouvait sentir les battements hiératiques de mon cœur contre ses côtes. Essayant de respirer le plus silencieusement possible, je gardais mes oreilles en alerte, essayant de capter tout autre son que celui-ci.

Le grattement se répéta un peu plus fort cette fois ci. Aucun doute, il ne s'agissait pas d'un animal. Et cela venait bien de la porte du bureau. Ce fut alors qu'un chuchotement se fit également entendre. Une voix que j'aurais reconnue entre mille qui m'appelait.

-Aïka ! m'exclamai-je, la joie et le soulagement déferlant sur moi.

Je voulus me détacher de Graham mais il me retint vivement. Presque brutalement. Légèrement commotionnée par ce geste brusque qui lui ressemblait si peu, je fronçai les sourcils et tournai mon regard vers la jeune Apprentie. Elle n'avait pas bougé non plus, toujours sur ses gardes. Mais enfin n'avaient-ils rien entendu ?

-Aïka est là, de l'autre côté, répétai-je en essayant de me défaire de l'étreinte du jeune homme, un peu plus doucement cette fois-ci.

Je crus un instant que son bras ne bougerait pas. Et, une simple seconde, une toute petite seconde, une bouffée d'angoisse ancienne m'envahit. De nouveau un homme contrôlait mes mouvements. Par la force brute. De nouveau j'étais trop faible pour échapper à son emprise. Piégée. Mais le bras de Graham quitta doucement ma taille, m'attirant à sa hauteur. La Jeune Apprentie bouge les doigts et les bougies s'allumèrent de nouveau mais faiblement, répandant seulement une lumière tamisée dans la pièce. Je tournai de nouveau mon regard sur Graham : son visage était fermé, ses yeux noirs braqués sur la porte. Non. Décidément il n'avait plus rien d'un adolescent.

-Êtes vous sure qu'il s'agissait d'elle ma Dame ? s'enquit-il à voix basse.

Je ne comprenais pas. De qui d'autre pouvait-il s'agir ? Ressentant mon trouble, il poursuivit :

-Ce que je veux dire est êtes vous sure qu'elle est en pleine possession de ses moyens ? Les bandits auraient pu la capturer et la forcer à parler.

-Aïka ne ferait jamais cela ! m'offusquai-je en reculant d'un pas.

Je vis clairement son visage se crisper. Avant que je n'aie pu lire quoique ce soit d'autre, l'Apprentie s'avança vers nous, ses mains toujours luisantes :

-Il n'est pas rare de succomber à la douleur ma Dame, commença-t-elle d'un ton que je trouvai soudain désagréablement condescendant. Et croyez bien que ces bandits savent y faire pour manipuler leurs victimes.

-Inutile de me le dire, Apprentie de la Guilde, déclarai-je soudain d'un ton sec qui la pétrifia et, il faut bien l'avoue, m'étonna moi-même. Je sais parfaitement de quoi ils sont capables. Et je vous répète qu'Aïka ne ferait jamais quelque chose qui pourrait mettre ses gens en danger. Elle préfèrerait mourir.

N'appréciant visiblement guère d'être rabrouée de la sorte, la jeune fille se redressa quelque peu, relevant le menton d'un air de défi :

-Et qu'est-ce que vous rend si sure de cela ?

-Parce que je ferai exactement la même chose, répliquai-je sans hésitation.

Je sentis tous les regards se poser sur moi alors que je gardai une contenance soutenue et calme. Oui, je me sentais étrangement apaisée. Je ne craignais pas leurs regards. Je pouvais les endurer. J'en étais plus que capable.

-Maintenant, ouvrez cette porte, ordonnai-je du même ton ferme que j'avais utilisé depuis mes dernières paroles.

Graham obéit aussitôt, rejoint quelques secondes seulement plus tard par son second compagnon. La jeune fille resta en retrait, prête au cas où, l'air légèrement ébranlée malgré tout. Mon cœur battait fortement la chamade alors que la lourde porte tournait doucement sur ses gonds. Je plissai les yeux, essayant de reconnaître des formes dans l'obscurité, et quand enfin, la silhouette d'Aïka se découpa dans la faible lueur des bougies, je me précipitai vers elle pour me jeter à son cou. Je sentis ses bras fins m'entourer alors que je ne pouvais retenir des larmes de joie.

-Merci Avo, merci ! répétai-je sans cesse.

-Tout va bien, tout va bien, me répondit-elle en caressant doucement mes cheveux.

Après quelques minutes, nous nous séparèrent, souriant. Je lui pris la main, la serrant dans les miennes, ne voulant la lâcher pour rien au monde :

-Es-tu blessée ? m'enquis-je alors, soudain inquiète. Les hommes ? Leny ?...

-Je vais bien, répondit une voix dans l'obscurité. Et par pitié, épargne-moi les accolades.

Je tournai vivement la tête vers elle, déjà irritée par son ton hautain et moqueur, mais ma colère me quitta immédiatement lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur elle : soutenue par un de nos hommes, elle se tenait le flanc d'où coulait un filet de liquide poisseux et écarlate. La jeune Apprentie s'avança aussitôt vers elle, les mains luisantes d'un sort de soin, mais les yeux agates se braquèrent sur elle, brillant d'un éclat mauvais :

-Arrière gamine ! lâcha-t-elle d'un ton hargneux. Je t'interdis de poser les mains sur moi !

La jeune femme se pétrifia sur place, l'air choquée, tout comme ses deux compagnons. Il était vrai qu'en temps normal Leny était déjà impressionnante. Mais les traits tirés par la douleur et les lèvres retroussées par une grimace de colère, elle ressemblait plus à un loup prêt à mordre qu'à une femme. De nouveau, mon corps bougea avant que je ne m'en rende compte. Et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je réalisai des gestes que personne d'autre n'aurait osé effectuer.

-Allez-vous occuper des hommes, dis-je à l'Apprentie en m'approchant de Leny. Je vais prendre soin d'elle.

-Ne me touche pas ! gronda Leny en me voyant venir vers elle. Je peux me débrouiller seule !

-Oui oui, je sais, fis-je d'un ton léger en me glissant sous son bras pour la soutenir, libérant l'homme qui jusqu'à maintenant l'aidait. Je vais juste jeter un coup d'œil à cette toute petite égratignure à ton ventre. On ne voudrait pas que tu te vides de ton sang pas vrai ?

Je vis ses yeux d'agate s'écarquiller à ce ton qu'elle m'avait déjà vu utiliser sur des enfants malades. Face à nous, reconnaissant également mon intonation, Aïka ne put retenir un pouffement. Leny lui jeta un regard en biais. Je m'attendais à la voir exploser de rage, à m'insulter, à se débattre comme une furie…Mais non. Au contraire. Elle s'appuya de tout son poids sur moi, me faisant légèrement flancher. Et quand je levais de nouveau les yeux vers elle, je rencontrais son sourire. Un sourire amusé…et légèrement cruel. On aurait un chat regardant une souris.

-Non, en effet, répondit-elle en retenant une grimace de douleur. Ce serait dommage.

Je souris également, balayant l'impression que j'avais eue plus tôt. Je savais que Leny ne m'aimait pas et qu'elle ne m'aimerait probablement jamais. Cela ne changerait pas parce qu'elle était à deux doigts de la mort. Elle était bien trop têtue pour ça. Mais le fait qu'elle m'autorise à prendre soin d'elle, qu'elle s'appuie sur moi était déjà quelque chose. Cela voulait dire qu'elle commençait à me respecter. Et cela me suffisait.

Je l'aidais à s'installer dans le large fauteuil de l'Avatar, fauteuil que personne n'avait osé utiliser. A peine fut-elle assise, qu'elle poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement, se laissant aller en arrière. Je jetai un coup d'œil à sa blessure et me mordais la lèvre inférieure. Pas joli. Pas joli du tout. Je n'avais rien, rien du tout pour stopper l'hémorragie. A ce rythme là, elle se viderait de son sang en moins d'une heure. Et je ne pouvais rien faire. Absolument rien.

Une main légère se posa sur mon bras et je me tournai pour voir deux grands yeux brillants me regarder. Une des petites servantes tenaient dans ses mains tremblantes un petit pot en terre de ma réserve au fond, à peine quelques grammes de ma lotion cicatrisante. Ça ne suffirait pas mais c'était déjà mieux que ce que je ne pouvais espérer. Alors que je m'apprêtais à la remercier, plusieurs femmes s'approchèrent de moi. Chacune d'entre elles m'apportèrent quelque chose que je leur avais donné précédemment pour soigner les blessés : des feuilles apaisantes, une bande propre, des baies anesthésiantes…Je regardai tout cela d'un air ébahi, alors qu'elles tendaient leurs mains à la peau rêche vers moi, mains parfois tâchées de sang.

-Mais…Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé tout cela ? demandai-je enfin, posant mon regard tour à tour sur chacune d'entre elles.

Elles se jetèrent quelques regards, embarrassées, comme prises en faute, puis la petite servante s'avança légèrement, prenant la parole maladroitement :

-C'était pour vous maîtresse…Pour soigner votre blessure à la tête et les autres aussi…On n'est pas très utiles on le sait bien…Alors on a pensé…

Je ne savais que dire. J'avais la gorge nouée si fort que j'en avais mal. Je sentis les larmes affluer à mes yeux et je ne pus les retenir qu'en attirant la petite servante dans mes bras, la serrant fort contre moi. Je la sentis se raidir à mon contact :

-Merci, soufflai-je. Merci à vous toutes, ajoutai-je en les embrassant du regard.

Elles sourirent timidement, presque gênées. Si elles savaient…Couvertes de crasse, de sang, les yeux gonflées par les larmes, les traits tirés par la peur, elles n'étaient pas vraiment au mieux de leur forme. Et pourtant je les trouvais belles. Toutes. Magnifiques.

Ce fut alors que je les vis se pétrifier. Derrière moi, Leny venait de se redresser, le visage en sueur mais crispé par la colère :

-« Pas utiles » ? répéta-t-elle d'un ton mauvais. « Pas utiles » ? Vous vous fichez de moi ! Pourquoi croyez-vous que tous ces hommes sont morts en vous défendant ? Reprenez-vous, femmes, et montrez un peu de courage !

Les pauvrettes rentrèrent la tête dans leurs épaules et disparurent rapidement ventre à terre, bégayant un « excusez nous ». Je tournai mon regard vers Leny qui grimaça :

-Quoi ? Tu veux peut-être que je les serre dans mes bras ?

-Non, répondis-je doucement en prenant l'onguent de soin. Mais tu aurais pu les remercier plus gentiment.

Elle me dévisagea un instant puis se laissa retomber en arrière en maugréant. Je comprenais. Bien sûr que je comprenais. Leny venait de montrer à quel point elle tenait à ces femmes. Elle venait simplement de leur lancer à la figure qu'elles étaient plus importantes que tout et qu'elle était prête à mourir pour elles. Seulement…les mots avaient été durs et tranchants. Mais pas dépourvus de passion. Et qui sait ? Un jour peut-être, la passion deviendrait chaleur et tendresse. On en était bien loin. Mais à ce moment, un peu naïvement, je voulais encore croire que Leny était une personne incomprise et bonne. Le futur me prouva que je me trompais complètement. Mais j'étais loin de m'en douter alors.

* * *

Lorsque j'eus fini de la panser, Leny s'était plongée dans un état de somnolence réparatrice. Je la savais cependant sur le qui vive aussi je m'éloignais d'elle le plus silencieusement possible et, sortant du bureau, je rejoignis Aïka dans la pièce d'à côté.

Les blessés avaient été transportés dans le bureau et pourtant, ça et là, je remarquai de larges traces de sang sur le sol, sur les tapis de Knothole Glade ou encore les meubles ouvragés de Bowerstone. Serrant les poings, je me dirigeai vers les hommes qui réparaient la porte barrée et les fenêtres abîmées. Au dehors, pas un bruit, mis à part un léger bruissement de temps à autre. Le vent dans doute. Aïka se tenait là, parlant à voix basse avec Graham. Je les attendais presque à les voir s'arrêter de parler lorsque je les rejoignis mais non. Graham m'invita dans la conversation d'un petit signe de tête et je me rendis de nouveau compte que je faisais partie des dirigeants dans cette maisonnée. J'avais décidément bien du mal à m'y faire !

-Nul doute que notre Seigneur est en train de revenir par ici, disait Aïka. Cependant je doute qu'il n'arrive avant une autre heure. Et le fait que le jour se lève ne fera certainement pas déguerpir ces bandits.

-Je me demande pourquoi ils se sont retirés, fit Graham, l'air sombre. Il n'y a aucun intérêt pour eux d'attendre.

-Ils ont peut-être des renforts en chemin. Ou ils réfléchissent à un autre plan d'attaque. Quoi qu'il en soit le temps leur est compté. Ils savent qu'ils doivent agir maintenant. Le troisième assaut ne devrait plus tarder…

Aïka fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant intensément. Moi je me dandinais d'un pied sur l'autre, m'entourant de mes bras pour me protéger du froid, ne sachant que faire ou que dire. La basse température engourdissait mes sens. Si seulement nous avions un bon feu…L'idée me frappa en plein visage. Le bruissement, l'attente… Par Avo…

-Ils veulent nous faire brûler ! m'exclamai-je en m'accrochant vivement à la manche de Graham qui sursauta, posant sur moi son regard noir.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers moi, la panique se lisant sur les visages. Aïka me saisit vivement le bras, les traits durs :

-Ne parle pas si fort ! grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. De quoi parles-tu ?

-C'est ce que les paysans faisaient dans mon village pour purger les infidèles, lui appris-je en tremblant. Ils lancent des flasques remplies d'huile sur les maisons puis ils tirent des flèches enflammées et…

Des visions d'horreur vinrent s'imposer à mon esprit. Des anciens cauchemars accompagnés de rires gras, de chants barbares, de cris abominables et d'odeurs de chair brûlée…Non, je ne voulais pas revivre cela !

-Comment peux-tu être sure que…?

-Ce sont des bandits de Windmill, lui rappelai-je en essayant de contrôler mes mains tremblantes toujours crispées sur la manche du jeune Apprenti. Je sais ce que je dis.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel le bruissement se fit entendre de nouveau puis Graham prit la parole :

-Cette maison est majoritairement construite en pierre, déclara-t-il d'un ton calme. Nous ne risquons rien des flammes.

Je levais les yeux vers lui pour rencontrer son gentil sourire. Je savais que toutes les personnes dans la pièce étaient suspendues à nos lèvres mais j'eus l'étrange impression qu'il n'avait prononcé ces paroles que pour moi. Et je me sentis soudain apaisée. Oui, il avait raison. Je n'étais plus dans les cahuttes de terre et de bois de Windmill. J'étais dans la demeure de l'homme le plus puissant et le plus solide d'Albion. Je ne risquai rien. Rassurée, je lui souris à mon tour et m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche pour le remercier lorsque le juron d'Aïka résonna à mes oreilles. Intriguée, je reportai mon attention sur elle. Elle s'était placée près de la fenêtre et regardait à travers la fente entre deux planches de la barricade.

-Dis moi, commença-t-elle en braquant ses deux yeux bruns sur moi, les bandits de Windmill sont connus pour leurs penchants à apprivoiser toutes sortes de créatures n'est-ce pas ?

-Je…euh, oui, il me semble, répondis-je légèrement perdue. Il n'est pas rare que des loups se joignent à eux lors d'attaques. Certains prétendent même qu'ils savent charmer des balverines mais j'en doute. Pourquoi cette question ?...

Elle jura de nouveau, empoignant son arc et se dirigeant vers l'escalier menant à l'étage :

-Ils ne veulent pas nous faire brûler, grogna-t-elle. Seulement affaiblir la porte principale. Archers avec moi !

Alors que les hommes se ruaient à l'étage, je me détachai de Graham pour jeter à mon tour un coup d'oeil par la fente et mon cœur s'arrêta. Je sentis à peine la main du jeune Apprenti sur mon épaule et reconnus à peine ses deux yeux noirs inquiets lorsqu'ils se posèrent dans les miens. Car là, dehors…Qu'Avo nous protège…

-Ils…Ils ont un troll de pierre.

_A suivre…_

_Chapitre 12 : Un combat de femme (3/fin de cette partie)_


End file.
